Mt Paozu High School
by Maiika
Summary: A High School Fanfiction with all DBZ characters, no fan made characters. Centered around the DBZ couples, but includes some storyline as well, centered around the high school A/U. Humor, adventure and romance. G/CC, V/B, K/18, T/L
1. Chapter 1

Mt. Paozu High Students

Mt. Paozu High School, set atop the scenic mountain region of the same name, appeared beautiful in the morning sunlight. The school had a relatively small population, only 147 students in attendance. One of those students arrived at this school on this Monday morning in misery after suffering the consequences of a hangover acquired by his party thrown on that past Saturday night. His parties were notorious around school, as his home was in a very private, isolated area surrounded by a beautiful lake with waterfall, and he lived alone since the death of his adoptive grandfather years earlier. He leaned against the lockers, more tired and irritable than he had felt in a while. He looked up to see a spry girl almost skipping towards him and waving. Obviously she was not feeling any pain from the party they had thrown together. He was only able to look at his best friend, not quite feeling the strength to lift the corners of his lips into a smile yet.

"Goku, you look awful!" His beautiful blue haired friend proclaimed when she saw him.

"Food." Was all he could say.

The girl was startled by another voice as someone else approached the duo. "Oh, yeah, I thought your cupboards seemed empty when I went looking for a midnight snack during the party. Didn't you have any more to eat?" The dark haired, handsome figure said as he wrapped his arm over his girlfriend's shoulder. Goku just growled, he was really irritated now, knowing that his friend knew he could be hungover and starving all day yesterday. The girl fumed, thinking along the same lines, and slapped her boyfriend in the back of the head.

"You idiot! You should have checked on him to make sure!" She said as she looked at Goku like he was a poor wounded animal.

"I ended up going out to eat and finding some food then, so I didn't think of it. But you know, I saw that kid Yajirobe going through your cabinets. Maybe he was the one who ate all of your food, Goku." His friend snickered.

"Ugh, come on Goku, let's get you something from a vending machine before you keel over." His friend said as she took his hand, dragging him to the nearest vending machine.

"Hey Yamcha, where are Goku and Bulma going? I was just coming here to talk to him." Goku's other best friend, a short bald junior, said to Yamcha.

"Yeah? Got something on your mind, Krillin?" Yamcha asked.

"I just wanted to see if Goku could give me some tips at practice today. I wasn't really happy with the way I played in the last football game. You think he's too busy to talk?" Krillin asked.

"Take a look over there." Yamcha said, indicating the direction Goku and Bulma headed earlier. Goku had emptied everything from the vending machine, sitting on the ground leaning against it, eating in such a frenzy that he barely removed the wrappers. Bulma stood next to him, waving people away who were staring, some laughing, but most just astounded. Unfortunately, the two friends regularly attracted a lot of attention. They had been best friends since before high school, and were both very popular in school. Bulma, a senior, had started the popularity trend with her beauty and status as a rich heiress to the renowned Capsule Corporation. When Goku started school a year later, his friendship with her, good looks, friendliness, and amazing ability in athletics quickly sky-rocketed him to popularity as well. Popularity had a lot of perks, but it was a drag when surrounded by your peers seeing you in bad shape looking like a side show.

Krillin shook his head with a smile and started heading to Goku, but he was too late. The bell rang and it was time to go to first period. Unfortunately for Goku, there was to be an exam in this class, algebra, which he had completely forgotten about. He knew he was failing this class, and could feel the impending doom as he began the test. After class, the algebra teacher, Mr. Popo called Goku to the front of the class.

"Goku, you need to report to Principal Kami now." He said, taking only a moment to look at Goku, then returning his gaze to his papers he was quickly grading on his desk.

"Why?" said Goku. Mr. Popo did not respond, just pointed at the door. He could be a little weird sometimes, so Goku just shrugged and walked to Mr. Kami's office.

"Mr. Kami?" Goku asked, as he peeked his head in the principal's open door.

"Ah, come in, Goku." Mr. Kami always looked like he was scowling, so Goku was wary to find out what this was about. "Goku, you are by far the best athlete in this school, and we are winning against other schools at every game you play in, so we would hate to lose you." This didn't sound good.

"Why would you lose me? I don't plan on going anywhere." Goku asked nervously.

"Because you are failing two of your classes, and getting dangerously close to failing others. If you continue at this rate, we will have to kick you out of athletics, and you'll end up attending summer school, possibly repeating your junior year again next year." The Principal informed him as he shifted slowly in his seat.

Goku's face dropped in a deep frown. "Aww, I knew I wasn't doing well, but I guess I should have been paying more attention to my grades." He pensively scratched his chin.

"Because this school is invested in your success, Goku, I have already assigned a tutor to you. She is the best this school has to offer, and also a classmate." Mr. Kami authoritatively told Goku.

"Okay, fine, maybe this won't be so bad…when do I meet the tutor?" Goku said in a moping manner.

"At the library during 4th period. I've already had you both excused from your classes for that period today so you can have your first session. Then you will need to arrange further sessions on your own time. Her name is ChiChi, and be prepared Goku, she will not go easy on you." Mr. Kami warned.

At lunch, Goku acquired a massive amount of food from the lunch line, then sat at his regular table with Bulma, Yamcha, Krillin and their other friends, Tien and Lunch. "So, I was called in to see Principal Kami this morning." He said as he started eating.

Bulma gasped, "He didn't find out about the party, did he?" She couldn't stand the thought of being reprimanded for being involved.

"If he knows, he didn't say anything. Couldn't do anything to us, anyways. Don't worry, Bulma." Goku said with a smug look on his face. He was right though, his parties were untouchable by any school discipline.

"So what was it about, Goku?" Asked Krillin, as he warily eyed his blue haired, shallow, flirtatious ex, passing by.

"He assigned me a tutor, said if my grades don't improve, I can get kicked off all sports." Goku said indifferently with a shrug.

"What?!" Krillin, Yamcha and Tien all exclaimed. They were all good athletes, but they knew if they lost Goku, their winning streak would definitely come to an end.

"Goku, you better do whatever that tutor tells you and bring your grades up quick!" Krillin yelled at him.

"Who's your tutor, Goku? I'm shocked they didn't just ask me." Bulma mused.

Yamcha, noting Bulma's slight offense at being overlooked, offered her an explanation, "Bulma, being a genius does not necessarily make you a good tutor. Could you imagine how frustrating it would be trying to keep Goku's attention on algebra or history for any length of time?" Bulma realized the truth in what he said, and sighed in relief as she was suddenly grateful that Principal Kami hadn't asked her.

Ignoring Yamcha's comment, Goku answered, "Her name is ChiChi. I'm meeting her in the library 4th period."

"ChiChi? Really? She could be good for you, but you've got your work cut out for you, Goku." Said Bulma.

"You know her, Bulma? How?" Asked the tall, bald boyfriend of Lunch who was currently holding her hand as he ate neatly with the other.

"She's my lab partner in Biology. She's not as smart as _me_, but she is really smart, and a very hard worker. She's never been to one of your parties, and doesn't go to games, so you may have never seen her, but she's a _hottie_." Bulma said, resting her chin on her interlaced fingers and wiggling her eyebrows at Goku suggestively.

"Bulma, don't start that again." Goku said. Bulma thought everyone should have a boyfriend or girlfriend in high school. She had hooked up Tien and Lunch, and had tried several times to find a girlfriend for Goku, but he was not interested in a girlfriend. Why would he need one? All the hottest girls in school were always throwing themselves at him. He could mess around with a girl and carry on the next day still single, no need to end up like Yamcha and Bulma with all the commitment and fighting. He wouldn't have time to take a girl anywhere, anyways, with all his games, practices, martial arts classes and now tutoring commitments. Goku finished his meal and prepared himself to head to the library for his dreaded tutoring session.


	2. Chapter 2

The Tutoring Begins

ChiChi sat in the library with her algebra and history textbooks (the two subjects Goku was currently failing) and prepared to tutor Goku. She was trying to look composed, but was feeling very nervous about meeting him. She knew very well who Goku was, who didn't at this school? She was just glad he had a reputation for being a nice guy, because she was going to be ordering him around a lot if she was going to have any success in bringing his grades up. She saw movement in the corner of her eye and looked up to see him walking towards her. She gulped. He was so handsome.

She took a deep breath and stood up, holding out her hand for a handshake. "Hi, Goku, I'm ChiChi."

"Hi." Goku said abruptly, and sat down across from her, leaving ChiChi's hand unmet, and her nervous energy quickly heated up as she frowned and plopped in her seat.

"Let's start with algebra." ChiChi said just as abruptly, preparing to swamp him with work after that rude encounter. ChiChi didn't realize it, but Goku's abrupt behavior was not meant to be rude. He was so focused on the fear of what she was going to make him study and how much this work would take out of his fun time, that he just didn't notice her hand reaching out to him. They started studying, several times ChiChi had to turn Goku's face back to the book while he was easily distracted by any sound, smell, shadow, anything really that passed by. She gave him a quick quiz to see if he had absorbed anything, and realized he had learned maybe 10% of what they had just covered.

She sighed deeply in frustration and pushed her hand against her head as if trying to save herself from an oncoming headache. "Okay, Goku. We have a lot of work to do if you want to bring up your grades. When is your next test?"

"My next test? Uhhhhh…" Goku trailed off, not really sure when he had another test coming up.

"Okay." ChiChi paused as she considered the options. "I will have to talk to the two teachers whose classes you are failing. Meanwhile, go over all of this again, and don't get lazy in your other classes, it's a miracle you haven't failed those yet." She said harshly.

"Hey! I'm not dumb, ChiChi, I just don't put a lot of priority on studying is all." Goku said, clearly offended.

"Okay," ChiChi conceded, "if that's the case, pay attention, and improving your grades should be easy. Now, we will need to meet an hour at a time, probably three times a week. Before each meeting, I expect you to have a new chapter from the textbook read and bring any class assignments to me for us to discuss." ChiChi ordered this all sounding very official, and bossy.

"You can't be serious!" Goku shouted, a little too loud for the library, as he received hushes from the surrounding students and librarian. "When do you expect me to have time for all that? I've got sports practices and martial arts classes every day this week. I really need to improve my game before we face those guys from Wakusei High School, I hear they're great and they might actually beat us." His voice rose with excitement as he began thinking of the upcoming challenge.

"None of that matters to me, Goku." ChiChi said as she began collecting books and papers from the table and placing them in her backpack on the ground. "Just make sure you make time for your studies, or you'll fail again and be kicked off the teams. Then you won't be winning any games anyway, now will you?" ChiChi warned haughtily.

Goku's face dropped and he bowed his head down in defeat. "Okay, ChiChi."

ChiChi looked at the clock on the wall. "OK, Goku, we have a few more minutes, let's just revisit this algebra problem." ChiChi started opening the book to the page she wanted to study.

"Awww, haven't we done enough for one session?" Goku groaned. Then an announcement came on for all the school to hear.

["Greetings students, this is Vice Principal Baba speaking. All students are now to report for assembly in the gym for a special announcement"]

"Oh, assembly! Gotta go!" Goku yelled, grabbing his things and jumping up from his seat, running out the library door, happy for the opportunity to be excused from algebra work.

"Wait, Goku…" ChiChi grumbled, "we didn't come up with plans for meeting." She said to the empty chair in front of her, as Goku was already long gone. With that, ChiChi gathered her things and made her way to see what this assembly was about, realizing she could ask Bulma, her one popular friend, to help her make arrangements with Goku. ChiChi found a friend as soon as she got into the auditorium. She sat with the blonde, rebellious girl looking around the gym at the other students gathering. This is usually when they would criticize other students they saw, a favorite pastime of her friend's. She spied Goku on the other side of the gym talking to two friends with some girl rubbing his chest and blatantly flirting with him. ChiChi quickly made remarks about that girl, which her friend readily agreed to.


	3. Chapter 3

Changes

The Vice Principal and Principal stood in front of a microphone ready for their big announcement. "Good afternoon, students." Vice Principal Baba began. "We will not take your time for long, but there is a very important announcement we must make which will involve some changes in this school." She paused to make sure she had the attention of all the students before continuing. "Starting next week, half the students from Wakusei High School will be transferring here." She paused reluctantly this time, as the student body broke into an uproar over the news and she could not continue over the noise. Once things quieted down, she continued. "We will integrate them into our classes and extra-curricular activities, as Wakusei High School is now being shut down due to budget cuts."

Principal Kami stepped up to the mike, ushering the little old lady aside. "We expect you to be welcoming to the new students and appreciate your patience during this transition. That is all, now make your way to your next class." Mr. Kami announced as he waved his hands in a gesture indicating that the students should be going.

Bulma was excited about this, she had heard that there were a lot of hot guys on Wakusei High's football team. Despite the fact that she already had a boyfriend, she still couldn't wait to see them.

Goku felt concerned about this. "What do you think Principal Kami meant about integrating them? You don't think they'll change the players on our teams, do you?" He mused. Krillin and Piccolo, the two friends Goku had been sitting with, both looked concerned.

"I hope not." Said Krillin, nervously. "I'm afraid I'd be one to get kicked off the team."

"Nah, Krillin, you're too valuable to the team." Goku said in a reassuring tone. "I won't let those Wakusei High guys take over, and Coach Roshi would never kick you off the team."

"Oh yeah, you're right, Goku, he wouldn't do that, no matter how good those guys might be." Krillin smiled as he thought of the Coach who had taken him in when he was alone and homeless.

Goku met up with Bulma to head to the next classes they had in the same hall, and as they were chatting, Krillin's ex, Maron greeted them. She was a cheerleader on the team with Bulma, so she was talking to her about routines and possibly giving her a ride home, but stood next to Goku while she talked, rubbing his arm and looking at him flirtatiously. Bulma fumed at the nerve of that bitch, being that a few weeks ago she had openly flirted with Yamcha right in front of her and he flirted right back. That had been the cause of their most recent breakup. They just recently got back together, but it was still a very sore issue with Bulma.

Bulma cleared her throat loudly and told Maron, "No, I cannot give you a ride home today, _Maron_. But obviously what you really want is a ride from Goku, so why don't you ask him and get out of my face!?" Goku twitched at Bulma's outburst, and quickly backed away from Maron, waving away at her and heading to his class before any more trouble could be started. Maron was trouble; her history with Krillin involved leaving him for some guy she got together with at a party. Goku was going to stay as far from her as possible. Bulma gave a quick, approving nod to Goku when she saw him reject Maron, then headed into her biology class she shared with ChiChi.

"Hey, Cheech!" She said cheerily, hopping into her seat next to her friend. "I hear you're Goku's new tutor."

"Yes, that's right Bulma. I really have my work cut out for me with that one." ChiChi moaned.

"Yeah, I don't envy you there." Bulma said with a nod and a sympathetic look. "I love Goku, but he couldn't focus on schoolwork if his life depended on it. Aside from that, what do you think of him?" Bulma asked.

"What do you mean?" ChiChi asked.

"You know what I mean." Bulma said, giving ChiChi a meaningful look.

"I-I can't think about him like that, Bulma, I have to focus on tutoring him." ChiChi answered.

"Safe answer." Bulma claimed. "Which means you like him but don't want to admit it." ChiChi blushed at this, so Bulma continued, "I can set you two up you know, he _is_ my best friend, he'll go out with you if I suggest it." She said with a big smile, putting her hand on ChiChi's shoulder.

"Bulma, no! You mean force it on him, I don't want that." ChiChi waved her hands frantically as she refused. "But I need to set up a study session with him, he ran out before we made arrangements." ChiChi admitted, inwardly cringing as she realized Bulma would see this as an opening for her setup.

"Perfect!" Bulma said, her wheels were turning in full gear now. She wrote an address and time on a piece of paper and handed it to ChiChi. "I'll tell him to meet you at my house this time tomorrow, this is my address."

"Thanks, Bulma. But don't get excited, this is _just_ a study session." ChiChi told her as she glanced at the paper then slipped it into her pocket.

"Right…" said Bulma, "I've had plenty of _study sessions_ with Yamcha, myself." She giggled, but suddenly stopped herself as she saw the biology teacher give her a warning glare, she had just been interrupting the beginning of the lecture. ChiChi and Bulma spent the rest of the class taking notes, but had trouble paying any attention to comprehending the lesson.


	4. Chapter 5

4 Lunchroom Talk

School ended and it was time for after school activities. Goku had football practice, while Bulma had cheerleading, so they walked out to the field together. Yamcha was sitting on the bench waiting for Bulma, as he would be giving her a ride home, though he did not play football. She headed towards him but was stopped when Coach Roshi stepped in front of her abruptly.

"Bulma, my dear, you are looking lovely today!" Coach Roshi told her. She briefly paused, said thanks, and continued walking towards Yamcha, warily eyeing the old man. Goku chuckled. Coach Roshi was almost like a father to him, but he really was a pervert and Bulma knew all about it. Krillin, like Goku, was living on his own when he started attending Mt. Paozu High. When Coach Roshi found out that two of his star players had no family to go home to, he had offered for them to move in with him. Goku kindly refused, as he really enjoyed living in his house out in the country, but Krillin accepted and had been living with Coach Roshi at his small beachside home for the last two years. Krillin discovered after moving in that Coach Roshi was stealing his dirty magazines. When he called him out on it, the old man confessed his obsession with the female form. Goku and Krillin would regularly catch him ogling the cheerleaders during practice. Football practice being next to cheerleading practice was unfortunately quite a distraction for the coach. Goku wished he could get him to focus more on the game.

A little while later cheerleading and football practice ended. "Wow, Goku, you were incredible out there today!" His teammates exclaimed, a few slapped him on the back as they went by him while he took a seat on the nearest bench.

"Yeah, Goku, you really did look great out there." Goku heard, and looked up in surprise to see Maron flirting with him. He looked past her to see Bulma glaring in their direction and Yamcha shoving her against her back, trying to distract her from thinking about Maron.

"Thanks, Maron. You looked great practicing out there, too." He said while rubbing the back of his head, trying to be polite. Maron sat on the bench next to him, leaning down to pick up her bag that was under the bench very slowly to show off her cleavage. Goku gulped as he couldn't help noticing Maron's display. She caught him looking and gave him a sly smile. Coach Roshi yelled Goku's name and Goku snapped his attention away from Maron, deeply relieved at the interruption as he ran to his coach.

"Goku, I saw that." Coach Roshi quietly spoke.

Goku blinked, honestly confused about what Roshi was talking about.

"That cheerleader was flirting with you, and you were looking at her assets!" Roshi said almost giddily. "I want you to talk her into letting me touch her, just a little. She might do it for you!" Roshi said, his face turning red with excitement.

"No, Coach. I don't want anything to do with her, really." Goku told him honestly.

"One of these days you're going to need a favor from me, and I won't be helping you out until you do me a favor first." Roshi said grumpily, clearly disappointed in Goku's lack of cooperation.

"Yeah, sure." Goku said without thinking, then ran off the field to get showered and headed home.

The next morning, Goku had barely made it to his locker when he was bombarded by ChiChi yelling at him. "Goku! I just met with Mr. Popo and Mr. Kai and not only are your grades horrible, but you did not submit assignments that were due yesterday!" Goku cowered in response to ChiChi's rant. She waited for him to respond, but Goku just scratched his head and looked at her blankly. He had been standing with Krillin and Tien when ChiChi approached.

"Hey guys, this is my tutor, ChiChi. ChiChi, this is Krillin and Tien." Krillin and Tien just gaped at ChiChi and absently said hello, while ChiChi sweetly said hello to them, then continued to yell at Goku.

"You better have a chapter of algebra completed before we meet at Bulma's tonight, or else!" She yelled, wagging her finger, and walked away.

After an awkward silence, Krillin was the first to speak. "Man, she is hot! But so is her temper, man! I'd do what she says if I were you, Goku."

"Yeah, good luck with that." Muttered Tien.

Goku collected a ton of food from the lunch line, then headed to the regular lunch table to meet his friends. He reached the table to hear Bulma complaining to Yamcha about the stupidity of her latest class project. Lunch and Tien were talking while Krillin looked around the cafeteria. After a few minutes of eating, Goku followed Krillin's gaze when he saw Krillin looking interested in something.

He chuckled when he realized what Krillin was looking at. "Why don't you ask her out already, Krillin?"

"What?!" Krillin said, startled from his gaze.

"I'm getting tired of seeing you stare at Juuhachi. Besides, she likes you, just ask her out." Goku stated matter-of-factly.

Krillin was shocked. Goku never talked to him like this, and Krillin really didn't think he had noticed his infatuation with the cool blonde loner.

"Yeah", Tien jumped in, "You've been doing this slow approach for too long, bro. I saw her kiss you on the cheek at Goku's party. If that wasn't an opening, I don't know what is." Tien held Lunch's hand as he spoke and took a bite of his food.

"But guys, we're talking about Juuhachi, she's one of the hottest girls in school. And she's totally intimidating! I think she can kick my ass if she wants to." Krillin said nervously.

"Yeah, you're right about that, Krillin, I've seen her fight." Said Goku, "but ask her anyways, or I'll make you." Goku said with a playful but threatening look. Krillin had no idea what Goku meant by that, but figured he was better off doing this on his own than letting it come to that.

"Hey, Juuhachi!" Krillin called when he made it to her table.

"What's up, Krillin?" Juuhachi asked coolly without even looking at him.

"You want to go out with me sometime?" Krillin quickly spat out, mentally slapping himself in the face for not playing it smooth.

Juuhachi grinned at his nervousness and nodded her head at him.

"Really? Great, pick you up Saturday night? How about the movies?" He asked, trying to control his excitement in his voice.

"Sure". Juuhachi said and walked away, smiling secretly to herself out of Krillin's view. She wasn't sure why, but there was something she really liked about the short, nervous guy.

Krillin returned to his table brimming with joy. "See? That wasn't so bad, was it?" Goku asked him. Krillin exhaled heavily, feeling relieved.

"Yeah, thanks, Goku. We have a date Saturday night!" Krillin beamed.

"Congratulations, Krillin, good luck!" said Goku with a big grin.

"Yeah, he'll need it!" Chuckled Yamcha, while Bulma elbowed him hard in the side.

Lunch was ending, so as they cleared the table, Bulma told Goku, "Don't forget you're meeting ChiChi at my house after school today."

"Right. I'll be there!" said Goku.


	5. Chapter 6

Study Sessions

That evening, ChiChi arrived at Bulma's huge Capsule Corp mansion. She was impressed by the massive size and endless number of rooms in the place, as well as the fine furnishings and high tech décor. She was greeted by robots who escorted her to where Bulma was watching TV.

"Hey, ChiChi. Goku's here already. He just came from soccer practice, so he's washing up in the spare bathroom." Bulma said as she twisted from her comfortable position on the couch to see ChiChi walking in.

"Oh, how many sports does Goku play anyways?" Asked ChiChi.

"I don't know, like five?" Bulma guessed.

ChiChi dropped her bags on the ground and was about to sit with Bulma when they heard Goku's voice yell, "Bulma, your mom!"

"Oh, shit!" Said Bulma, and she jumped over the back of the couch and ran to the location of Goku's voice with ChiChi following her.

They came to the bathroom where a pretty blonde woman was slowly backing out of the bathroom, saying, "You didn't have to call Bulma, we could have had a good time-"

"Mom!" Bulma yelled, as she pulled her blonde ditzy looking mother aside, where Goku was standing wet with nothing on but a towel wrapped around his waist. "I told you to stay in the kitchen, you have to stop doing this! This is why I can't have any guys over besides Goku and Yamcha!" Bulma shrieked, looking like she was ready to pull her hair out. Goku laughed it off.

"I'll get you kids some cakes and drinks" Bulma's mom said as she headed to the kitchen, acting as if nothing strange had just happened.

ChiChi was in shock, looking after Bulma's mother as she left. "What was that?" She asked.

"Bulma's mom is pretty forward." Goku said.

"And boy-crazy" Bulma added, "Sorry about that, Goku, thought I kept her in the kitchen this time".

"'S ok. I'll be ready in just a minute, ChiChi." Goku said as he smiled at her. He then walked off to the bedroom to get dressed, with Bulma and ChiChi eyeing his near naked body. Bulma noticed ChiChi almost drooling as Goku walked away.

"He's some nice eye candy, isn't he?" Bulma asked slyly.

"Yeah" ChiChi agreed before she could stop herself. "Uh- ohhh, I can't believe I just said that" ChiChi blushed, then thought about the fact that Bulma was checking out Goku, too.

"I know you're with Yamcha now, Bulma, but were you and Goku ever…" ChiChi trailed off.

"Oh no, not really." Bulma said nonchalantly. "He was my first kiss, though." She smiled at the memory.

"Really? And you didn't date after that? I mean, you seem to have a great relationship." ChiChi asked.

"Yeah, well it was years ago, just a curiosity thing, and he was cute, so I kissed him." She said with a shrug. "But it got weird after that, then I started dating Yamcha and he and Goku are friends, so I don't think he'll ever think of me like that now, with the whole bro-code thing. But you-you are single, aren't you, ChiChi?" Bulma persisted, narrowing her eyes at ChiChi.

"Y-yes, but I already told you, Bulma—" ChiChi started.

"I know." Bulma interrupted. "But I don't take no for an answer easily." Bulma walked with ChiChi to the living room to find Goku waiting on the couch, fully clothed. There ChiChi tutored Goku intensively for an hour. She still was feeling like getting him to learn was hopeless, but they scheduled their next study session for Friday at ChiChi's house.

Friday came, and Krillin was stressing about his upcoming date with Juuhachi. "This is too fast, maybe I should have made it a double date? Anyone else want to come to the movies?" Krillin asked hopefully.

"No way, Krillin. Go alone with Juuhachi, you'll be fine." Goku said, patting Krillin on the back and walking away.

Bulma approached Krillin and started giving him all of her tips for the date, which was a little too much for Krillin and he started to regret asking.

Then Juuhachi slapped Krillin on the shoulder. "Hey Krillin. I want to see that action movie for our date." She said.

"O-o-okay." Krillin said. "I can't wait." He mumbled shyly, but Juuhachi heard him, and turned to give him a smirk. Their friends looked on smiling at the new couple, Bulma and Goku both knew they would be great together.

Goku took a nap after school, and when he woke up, realized he was late for meeting with ChiChi. He quickly made it to her house, to find her slam open the front door before he even knocked.

"You have some nerve making me wait for you!" She yelled. "I'm not tutoring you for the fun of it, I have my own life you know!" ChiChi yelled.

"Oh, really?" Goku questioned, wondering what ChiChi does for fun, he had never seen her do anything but tutor and study and go to school.

ChiChi fumed at his response, and spoke through her teeth, "Just get in here." She pointed through the doorway.

Goku was impressed with ChiChi's house, it looked like a castle. "Do you live here alone, ChiChi?" He asked.

"Of course not!" ChiChi said, "I live with my dad. My room is this way, I have everything set up in there." She said as she led Goku up the stairs to her room. Goku was surprised to find not only papers and books, but a ton of delicious looking food arranged on a desk in ChiChi's room.

"Wow what is all this?" He asked, obviously impressed.

"Well it's not hot anymore, so you'll have to live with it, but I have a plan to help you learn. From the time I've spent with you so far, I know you love to eat, so we will use that to study for algebra today. Let's start with this equation." ChiChi said, sitting down.

Goku sat next to her and read the equation, "2x-1=5. ChiChi, I told you I don't understand when there's a letter in the equation." Goku complained.

"I know." ChiChi groaned, "But let's try this with this pizza. Once you solve for x, you can have that many slices of pizza."

"Mmmmm…" Goku said as he sniffed the pizza and he felt his mouth watering. He looked back at the equation doubtfully, but decided to give it a try. ChiChi's method seemed to work, as Goku was able to solve more problems than he ever had. But there was still a lot of uneaten food, showing he still had a lot of work to do.

"ChiChi, you're a great cook!" Goku praised. Just then, her father stepped in the room and surprised them.

"ChiChi, honey, introduce us." His booming voice surprised Goku, and he turned around to see that ChiChi's dad was huge.

"Dad, this is Goku, Goku this is my dad, you can call him Ox." ChiChi said. Goku stood up to shake his hand.

"What are your intentions with my daughter?" Ox asked.

"What?" Goku asked, completely puzzled.

"Dad! I am tutoring Goku, this is a study session." ChiChi yelled at her father, blushing.

"No one hurts my little girl, understand?" Ox threatened as he peered at Goku suspiciously. Then a look of recognition crossed Goku's face.

"Hey, did you play football at Mt. Paozu High?" Goku asked excitedly.

"Y-yes, how did you know?" Ox asked.

"I recognized you from a photo of an old team at the school, you were in a team with Coach Roshi." Goku told him.

"Yeah, good old Coach Roshi, he's still coaching?" Ox asked, his threatening appearance quickly melting into a very friendly demeanor as he and Goku continued to talk.

"Oh yeah, he's a great coach." Goku smiled and said.

"Wait. Goku…Goku…Goku…" Ox repeated the name as if rolling it repeatedly over his tongue was jogging his memory. "You are the kid I've been hearing about that's been setting records for the team this year, aren't you?" Ox asked, looking very impressed. "Well, well, ChiChi, this is a good one. Have you asked my daughter out yet?" Ox asked Goku.

"No, Dad, I told you already!" ChiChi yelled, shoving him out of the room, "Now go!"

"O-o-okay, Goku, say hi to Coach Roshi for me!" Ox yelled from the hall once ChiChi had him out of the room.

Goku and ChiChi looked at each other for a moment after he left, ChiChi smiling shyly while Goku didn't know what to do now. "Um, you did well today, Goku. Maybe next time I'll find something else to study with besides food, this can get pretty messy." ChiChi said, indicating with her hands the mess of leftover food and dirty plates littering her room.

"Oh, sure." Goku said, looking around. "I could help you clean up, you know." He said, rubbing his stomach and licking his lips.

ChiChi laughed. "Sure, you get the food, I'll get the dishes." After eating the rest of the food, Goku followed ChiChi to the kitchen while she put the dishes away. He was surprised that he actually had a good time at this study session. He had great food, actually felt successful in algebra for the first time, and really enjoyed ChiChi's company.

He smiled at ChiChi appreciatively and said "thank you" and without a thought gave her a quick kiss on the lips. He stepped back and paused for a moment, while they both let the kiss sink in. Then he said, "I better go, it's getting late." ChiChi could only wave as Goku headed for the door. She was speechless after that unexpected kiss, and remained giddy with excitement for the rest of the weekend.


	6. Chapter 7

New Students

Monday arrived, and everyone headed to school anxiously anticipating how the day would go with the arrival of the Wakusei High students. Krillin arrived early, anxious to tell his friends about his date with Juuhachi. He was one of the first students to arrive that morning, and headed down an empty hall to his locker until he was surprised at the presence of a new student leaned against it looking inebriated. He was tall and muscular with long spiky black hair.

"Hey man, you can't come to school in that condition. Why don't you get out of here before a teacher sees you and you get expelled?" Krillin shouted to him as he made his way closer.

"Mmnever wanded a come to this ssstupid schoool anyways" the guy slurred.

"Come on, get up!" Krillin yelled, getting annoyed with the guy.

"Go 'way, pest." The guy growled at him.

"You're in front of my locker, now shoo, shoo!" Krillin said, waving his hand at the guy, then placing his hand on the drunken student's shoulder. In reaction to the physical contact he punched Krillin in the face. Goku was just showing up and walked in to hear Krillin yell out in pain, followed by a hard thud. He made his way past a couple other students who were heading the same direction out of curiosity.

"Krillin! Are you okay?" Goku asked, as he ran to the sound and found Krillin slumped against a dented locker.

"Yeah Goku," Krillin said getting up from the fall and holding his face, "watch out for that guy, though."

Goku looked over to him, as he was standing up, and the new student looked at Goku with a shocked expression on his face.

"Hey!" Goku said, getting ready for a fight "What's your problem?"

The long-haired student just continued to stare like he saw a ghost and Goku looked behind him to find out what had the guy so shocked, but there was nothing there. Then the guy said, "Nevermin', I'm outta here." And shaking his head, apparently in disbelief, walked away and mumbled something.

"What'd he just say?" Krillin asked while rubbing his sore jaw.

"I don't know, sounded like kaka-something." Goku said. Goku helped Krillin to the nurse to get patched up, and the day began with more new students filling the halls. Classes were to capacity with all the new students, and everyone appreciated how easy the school day was going as with the changes and introductions being made, school work was minimal.

At lunch, Krillin and Goku told everyone what had happened that morning, and then Krillin gushed about how great his date with Juuhachi went. She even kissed him on the lips when he walked her to her door. During all this, there was a tension at the table between Yamcha and Bulma who were sitting as far apart as possible.

"Ok, Bulma, what happened this time?" Goku finally decided to ask.

"What do you mean, Goku? Are you referring to the fact that the stupid jerk over there is a total flirt?" Bulma said as she stood up, pointing at Yamcha. "My mother happened, that's what!" Bulma yelled.

Goku and Krillin laughed. "She walked in on you in the shower, too, Yamcha?" Goku asked.

"N-no. She walked in when you were in the shower, Goku?" Yamcha asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, the night I went there to study with ChiChi." Goku said, then laughed, "Bulma's mom is something else. How did she get you in trouble, Yamcha?"

Yamcha was about to speak, but Bulma beat him to it. "He got _himself _in trouble, Goku. _You_ manage to ignore her advances, there's no reason Yamcha should flirt back with her! Ugh, I am so done with you, Yamcha!" She screamed, balling up her fists.

"Hey, don't be such a hypocrite, Bulma. I've seen the way you check out the football players when you're cheerleading, _including_ Goku, and you spend time alone with him all the time. I'm the one who has a right to be jealous!" Yamcha spat back at Bulma. Goku cringed at the mention of his name and snuck away from the table, not wanting to be dragged into a Yamcha-Bulma fight.

Krillin had already left to sit with Juuhachi and her friends, so Goku started making his way to their table. He bumped into someone on the way.

"Oh," she said in a silky voice, "I didn't see you there. Here, have a seat, I'm sorry about that." And she ushered Goku to sit at her table which they were right in front of at the moment of the collision. Goku looked at her wondering who she was. She had red, curly hair, lots of makeup, was very beautiful, and wearing designer clothing.

"You must be new here, are you from Wakusei High?" Goku asked.

"Yes, my name is Princess, but my friends call me Snake." She said with a wink. "I was Homecoming Queen _and_ head cheerleader at Wakusei High." She bragged. "You're Goku, right?"

Goku nodded his head. She continued, "I hear you are quite the athlete, Goku, and so handsome, you know, you are just my type." Snake continued flirting with Goku, placing her hand on his thigh and being very suggestive, which was mostly going over Goku's head. She was sharing some of her lunch with him, making him decide to stay put until the lunch period ended.

Bulma reprimanded Goku as they headed for class. "Why did you let that girl hang all over you like that, Goku? You know I'm trying to set you up with ChiChi. She is going to get in the way of my genius plan!" Bulma yelled.

"Well, I don't know, Bulma, she was being nice to me, and she gave me her apple." Goku shrugged, feeling like there was no harm done in talking to Snake.

"Ugh," Bulma groaned, shaking her head at her naïve friend. "Goku, she had her hands all over you. She wants you."

"I don't see what the problem is, Bulma. ChiChi's my tutor. Besides, we should get to know the new students from Wakusei". They continued walking to class when Bulma stopped and grabbed Goku's arm to stop him, letting out a sharp gasp.

"Who's that?" Bulma asked. Goku followed her gaze to a new student leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, spiky black hair and black eyes, staring at Goku with a look of hatred.

"I don't know, Bulma, but he doesn't look too friendly." Goku said, feeling confused about what he could have done to piss this guy off.

"Maybe not," said Bulma, "but he's hot!" She winked at the guy, and he just ignored her, immediately changing her attitude towards him. She growled and headed into her classroom, irritated at the nerve of that guy. Bulma walked into biology to find ChiChi looking anxious to talk.

"Bulma, did Goku tell you?" ChiChi said immediately, jumping out of her seat to greet Bulma before she even sat down.

"Hi, ChiChi. Tell me what?" Bulma asked.

"I guess he didn't." ChiChi said, looking disappointed now. "It must not have meant anything."

"What happened?" Bulma asked, narrowing her eyes suspiciously, studying ChiChi's face hard. She saw her blush and then it dawned on Bulma. "Did he kiss you?"

"Yes!" ChiChi yelled, startling the other students in class who all turned to look at her. She continued in a whisper, "It was a quick kiss goodbye, we didn't say anything after, but I got the feeling that it meant something to him, it was very sweet." She smiled as she finished delivering her news.

Bulma beamed. "This is a good sign. Goku is really casual about kissing, he probably thinks it didn't mean anything, but he doesn't realize what's really going on when it comes to girls. What else happened that day?" Bulma asked with a look of concentration, like she was ready to figure out a puzzle.

"Nothing else like that." ChiChi said. "We studied algebra using some food I cooked, then Goku thanked me and kissed me."

"You used food to study? Was that your idea or his?" Bulma asked.

"Mine." ChiChi said proudly.

"Wow, you're a sharp tutor. How did Goku do with the studying?" Bulma asked out of curiosity.

"He actually got about half of the problems right." ChiChi boasted.

"What?!" Bulma yelled as she nearly fell out of her chair.

"Oh yeah." ChiChi took a moment to think, making sure not to forget anything important that might have happened that night, then continued. "He met my dad, my dad started threatening him like dads usually do with boys, but then he and Goku started talking about playing football and Coach Roshi, and my dad seemed like he wanted to marry me off to Goku after that." ChiChi recited all the other details she was remembering from that night.

"Oh my God, you could not be more perfect for Goku, I am a genius matchmaker." Bulma gloated, "Just keep working your charms on him and before he knows it, he won't be able to stop thinking about you. Then, before you get too serious with him, make him promise to go steady or call you his girlfriend, and you're in!" Bulma said as she pounded her fist into the palm of her other hand.

"Uh, Bulma, I wasn't born yesterday. Boys don't just make a promise and keep it." ChiChi said skeptically while rolling her eyes at her friend.

"Hm, hm." Bulma said with a smug smile. "Goku NEVER breaks a promise, it's his Achilles heel." Bulma laughed evilly and turned to her assignment feeling satisfied, and content that this adequately distracted her from that jerk giving her the cold shoulder in the hall earlier.

ChiChi started her work while musing on everything Bulma just told her. She never intended to become Goku's girlfriend, but now, she couldn't deny that she really wanted to have him all to herself.

Meanwhile, Goku had just been called to Principal Kami's office, and was walking to it in dread thinking this was more bad news about his grades. He opened the office door to see Principal Kami with a woman in an official-looking suit, an older man who looked eerily similar to Goku, and the inebriated student that hit Krillin earlier that day. The man that looked like Goku fell back in his seat and gasped, wide-eyed in shock when Goku walked in. The other student said, "See, told you, Dad. It's Kakarot."

Goku was completely speechless as Principal Kami and the woman explained that this man, Bardock, and his wife had a baby who was kidnapped sixteen years ago named Kakarot. Raditz, the boy's older brother, recognized Goku earlier by his uncanny resemblance to their father and told him all about it. Goku found all this very hard to believe.

"Pending a blood test for confirmation," the official stated, "once your parentage is confirmed you will move in to live with your father and brother if you indeed are Kakarot." Goku just sat and stared at the two men claiming to be his family.

"Kidnapped?" Was all he could ask. He had been raised by his Grandpa Gohan, who he knew found him abandoned in the woods, but he always assumed his parents had abandoned him, not that he had been taken from them. Bardock nodded his head.

"Your mother and I were devastated, for three years we never stopped looking for you, but there was not a trace. The kidnapper was caught and punished, but he wouldn't tell us what he'd done with you. Your mother lost it, she ran off when I had tried to continue with a life for Raditz's sake, and we haven't seen her since." Bardock sighed and Goku could see the intense hurt and anger on Bardock's face.

Goku was utterly shocked, then the official approached him with a tray and test tubes and needle laid on it. He started to panic, he ran for the door, but quick to react, Raditz had gotten there first and blocked the door. "They just need to do a blood test, Kakarot."

"I hate needles!" Goku yelled, and Principal Kami used his desk phone to call in for help, having seen Goku react this way to immunizations in school before. The reinforcements came just in time as Bardock and Raditz were losing their grip on Goku and he was about to get away. It took about six people to hold him down for the blood draw, Goku crying and screaming all the while. When the needle finally penetrated his skin, he yelled so loud the whole school heard it. Bardock gave Goku a disappointed frown, shaking his head.

"Your mother had the same trouble with needles, so ridiculous." He scoffed, but he couldn't help smiling at his son he thought he had lost forever. After the blood draw, Bardock had his turn, then left with a quick goodbye. Raditz apologized for hitting his friend earlier and gave Goku a pat on the shoulder. The results of the blood test would be ready the next morning. Goku hardly slept that night.

The next morning, the phone rang before Goku left for school. The call confirmed that Bardock was indeed Goku's biological father. When Goku arrived at school, his mind was in a fog. He was pulled out of his stupor when he heard Krillin yell his name.

"What, Krillin?" Goku asked. He noticed he was surrounded by Bulma, Yamcha, Tien, Lunch, Piccolo and ChiChi, all of them looking worriedly at him.

"You okay, Buddy?" Krillin asked.

"Uh-huh." Goku answered, returning to staring into space. His friends all gave each other worried looks. This behavior was extremely out of character for Goku.

"This must be about whatever Principal Kami called Goku to the office for yesterday." Krillin mused, rubbing his chin.

"Kakarot!" They heard, and Raditz approached.

"Not this guy again." Krillin grumbled.

Goku turned and gave Raditz a weak smile, to everyone's surprise. "Hey, Raditz."

"Goku, who is this guy, and why did he call you Kakarot?" Bulma asked, looking back and forth between Goku and Raditz.

"He's my brother." Goku answered.

Everyone gasped and Raditz answered, "Kakarot is his real name." He turned to Krillin. "You're my brother's friend, so I don't want to start off on the wrong foot or anything. We'll probably be seeing you around the house and all. Kakarot, meet me here after school and I'll drive you to pick up your things." Raditz said. He walked off and everyone just looked after him, then at Goku, dumfounded.

"I have a father and brother now." Goku said. "I have to move in with them today. And apparently my name is Kakarot."

"Woah, Goku, talk about having a bomb dropped on you. That's a lot for anyone to take in in one day." Yamcha said sympathetically.

"Are you okay?" ChiChi asked, gently grabbing Goku by the arm and looking with deep concern into his eyes. Goku had forgotten ChiChi was there, but her touch and the look in her eyes finally snapped him out of the daze he was in.

He looked down and smiled at her. "Yeah, I'll be fine, ChiChi." He said. He was surprised how comforting it was having ChiChi there.

At lunch, Goku noticed ChiChi in the lunch room and waved her over. She was surprised, but went to him. She hesitantly sat down next to him asking, "Do you need something, Goku?"

"No," he said, "just thought you might like to sit with me today." Goku turned back to his food and started gobbling it down, while ChiChi just sat there feeling awkward. Bulma smiled and gave ChiChi an 'I told you so' look. ChiChi blushed, realizing that maybe Goku was developing feelings for her. She decided to test the theory. She secretly reached under the table for Goku's hand. He jumped for a second in surprise, then smiled at her and took her hand in his. As much as ChiChi liked this, she still needed to make sure Goku was not going to fail his classes.

"Look, Goku, I know you just found out some crazy news and everything, but I need to make sure you're still studying." She said. Goku just continued to listen while he ate. "So, when can we study again?" She asked.

Goku thought about it, and was at a loss, seeing that he was moving in with his new family that day. "I guess I'll have to talk to my Dad. It feels really weird saying that." Goku said, scratching his head.

"Yeah, it must be weird." ChiChi said. They just sat quietly after that when three figures approached their table, one of which was Raditz.

"So this is Kakarot, huh?" The big bald guy asked Raditz.

"Yeah, Nappa, my long lost brother found at last." Raditz answered, smiling.

"Hn. How touching." Said the third guy sarcastically. Goku looked up to see the same guy Bulma noticed that had been glaring at him yesterday. "I hear you're the best athlete in this school, Kakarot. Tomorrow there will be tryouts and you better be prepared because I plan on taking that title for myself."

Goku stopped eating to give him a challenging smirk, "Oh, really?" He said in a mocking tone.

"Don't get cocky, Kakarot. Vegeta was the best athlete at Wakusei High. There's no way you can compete with him." Nappa gloated.

"Show me what you've got then, Vegeta. I'll be ready for you tomorrow." Goku said in a friendly tone and returned to his food.

Vegeta growled at Goku's confidence, crossed his arms and walked off with a smug look, Nappa following close behind. "Come on, Raditz!" He yelled.

"Better practice before you go up against Vegeta, little brother. He's one tough son of a bitch." Raditz warned, and followed his two friends.

Goku smiled and thought, 'I could use a good challenge right now'. At the end of the day, Goku met Raditz and directed him to his isolated home to collect his things.

"So this place is where those notorious Mt. Paozu parties are held, huh?" Raditz asked Goku, looking around.

Goku was surprised, "You've heard about my parties?" He asked.

"Yeah, word gets around. Apparently a group of guys from my school crashed one of your parties a while ago. They didn't stop talking about it for about a month." Raditz said, seemingly impressed with his little brother.

"Oh, I had no idea." Goku said. "Well, living alone out here with the lake nearby did make it the perfect place for parties. We've had a lot of good times out here." Goku said nostalgically, disappointed to be leaving his home.

"Yeah, well don't tell dad. He's pretty strict about drinking. If you don't tell him about this place, I bet we could still have some great parties out here." Raditz said as he surveyed the place.

"Alright! I didn't want to give that up just because I have to move. This'll be perfect!" Goku beamed, and he and Raditz headed for Bardock's suburban home with Goku's things packed in Raditz's car. Raditz and Goku walked in with their arms full of boxes and Raditz put the boxes down at the entryway, pointing out each room to Goku. Goku got settled into his new room. It was a little bigger than what he was used to, but otherwise very similar, which was comforting. Bardock came home around seven, his usual time home from work.

He greeted his sons with armfuls of takout food. "Raditz! Kakarot! Dinner!" He yelled as he walked in the door, and with a quick hello all three started chowing down. Goku was thankful his family had similar eating habits to his own, so his father had provided plenty of food to satisfy his huge appetite. They watched a martial arts competition on TV together after that, and headed to bed. Goku realized this new family thing might not be so bad.


	7. Chapter 8

Making Adjustments

The next day at school, tryouts were being held at the end of the day so Wakusei High students would have a chance to join the sports teams. Bulma was all worked up about possibly losing her spot on the cheerleading squad. "I heard that bitch Snake has been going around telling everyone she was going to take over the team. I don't need to be head cheerleader, but I sure as hell won't stand for _her_ running the squad!" Bulma yelled.

"I don't understand why you have a problem with Snake, Bulma. She's never done anything to us." Goku said. Bulma huffed and turned away from Goku. The group all continued to their classes for the day, anticipating the tryouts after school.

Goku was gearing up for his practice on the football field, among other sports where he would need to defend his title against Vegeta. He wondered just how good Vegeta really was. Everyone showed up on the field after school and lined up in front of Coach Roshi. The original team members were all there along with six Wakusei High students who wanted to join, including Vegeta, Nappa and Raditz. Nappa and Raditz were discussing their opinions of the existing team members, while Vegeta was quietly observing everyone and determined that there was no competition for him on this field, with the exception, possibly of Kakarot.

Coach Roshi explained that only two people could be added to the team, and current players were at risk of losing a spot if they did not prove better than the competition. A practice game was formed with Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo and Tien on the same team. On the other team Raditz, Nappa and Krillin were included. Some other players were quickly eliminated, but Raditz, Nappa and Vegeta proved to be good.

Raditz tackled Goku to the ground, but Goku managed to keep the ball. They were starting a new play where Goku was going to run the ball while Vegeta blocked for him, but as Nappa came charging at Goku, Vegeta took him down, then turned on Goku himself and knocked him hard to the ground. Being taken by surprise at being tackled by his own teammate, Goku took the hit hard and fell to the ground with a good shot in the kidney from Vegeta.

He got up glaring at Vegeta. "What the hell is your problem, Vegeta?!" Goku yelled.

Vegeta spat and tauntingly said, "What? Too rough for you to take it, Kakarot?"

Goku charged Vegeta and the two started throwing a flurry of punches at each other. Raditz, Piccolo and Nappa were closest to the fight, and the only ones brave enough to step in and break it up. Piccolo caught one of Goku's punches in the cheek, but they otherwise managed to break up the fight unscathed.

"Goku! Vegeta! You're done! Go home!" Yelled a shocked Coach Roshi. "If this happens on my field again, you both will be sitting out on a game."

"I'm taking Kakarot home, Coach." Raditz said.

"No thanks, Raditz, I'm walking." Goku said, glaring over his shoulder at Vegeta.

Vegeta was already walking home. Both of them were so bloody and beaten, it was hard for anyone to imagine them being able to make it home safely.

Coach Roshi sighed and hung his head. "What is it with those two? Goku's never acted like that before." Krillin decided to give Goku a ride whether he wanted it or not, and followed his friend.

The cheerleaders had been competing for their own tryouts on the other side of the field and witnessed the whole fight. The girls from Wakusei High were congratulating Vegeta, while Bulma and the rest of her team had rooted on Goku. Vegeta stumbled while reaching the edge of the field, and Bulma was the only one to notice. She felt bad that no one had gone with him, even if he was a jerk. She went to see if he needed any help.

"What do you want?" Vegeta asked her when he sensed her coming.

"Hey, you deserve this for being such a jerk, Vegeta, but I came to see if you needed help anyways." Bulma said as she reached out to give him support.

"I don't need help, now go away!" Vegeta ordered her through his teeth, as he pushed her hands away from him.

"Where do you live, Vegeta?" Bulma asked. Vegeta was surprised at the audacity of this girl.

"I told you, go away." Vegeta repeated quietly. Then he fell again and hissed in pain as he hit the ground. "Damn you, Kakarot." He muttered.

"Enough being stubborn, Vegeta. You aren't going to make it home like that." Bulma said in a bossy tone, waving her hand at Vegeta on the ground lazily. She took out a capsule pack and threw a capsule on the ground, which turned out to be a car. "Now get in!" She ordered, and he reluctantly climbed in the passenger seat, realizing it was the only way to get home without further pestering from this girl. He wrote down his address on some scrap paper.

"If you insist on giving me a ride, woman, take me here." He said, roughly handing her the address.

Bulma glared at his rude behavior then said, "Fine, and my name is Bulma!" She drove Vegeta home, while he passed out in the passenger seat. While driving, she couldn't help admiring his chiseled jawline and his muscular body. He almost didn't look so mean when he was unconscious. "Too bad he's such a jerk." Bulma muttered to herself under her breath.

"Who's a jerk?" Vegeta asked and gave Bulma an amused look. Bulma was too embarrassed to speak. When had Vegeta woken up? Did he notice her checking him out?

As if he heard her thoughts, Vegeta commented, "Like what you see, huh?"

This made Bulma snap. "No! You mean your bloody, banged up body? Your bloody nose? I don't think so!" Bulma could only think of compliments about Vegeta's appearance after that, so decided it was time to change the subject. "You know, that was a cheap shot attacking Goku on the field like that."

"Hn. I had to prove a point." Vegeta said with a shrug.

"What point is that?" Bulma asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"That no one surpasses me, I am the best. That idiot tried to claim he was better than I am, so I let him have it." Vegeta said.

"You're an egotistical asshole, you know that?" Bulma asked as she fought to keep her eyes on the road rather than looking at Vegeta anymore.

"Really? Then why are you enjoying my company so much?" Vegeta asked, but his question sounded more like a statement.

"W-what do you mean?" Bulma asked, a little flustered by his statement.

"You've driven us past my house about five times already. I assumed you just couldn't get enough of me." Vegeta gloated.

Bulma growled and slammed her foot on the brake, causing Vegeta to slide forward and bang his head against the windshield. They were about three houses away from Vegeta's house where she had stopped. "You can walk from here, now get out!" Bulma yelled, and leaned over Vegeta to open his door. Vegeta smiled to himself when Bulma rubbed up against him to reach the passenger door. He hadn't noticed how attractive she really was until she got that close. He contently walked home from there, not even giving Bulma a second glance.

"You're welcome for the ride home! Ungrateful bastard." Bulma grumbled, and drove home for the night, having conflicting thoughts about Vegeta all the way home.

Krillin brought Goku home after getting directions to his new house from Raditz. Goku fell asleep on the ride and Krillin couldn't wake him up when they arrived, so he was fortunate to find Bardock home and get his help carrying Goku into his bed.

Krillin explained to Bardock what happened at tryouts, and Bardock just shook his head, knowing he'd probably be in for more of this if Kakarot had a rivalry started with Vegeta. Bardock knew of Vegeta's reputation from Raditz, and Vegeta would not be backing down to Kakarot any time soon as he saw it.

The next day at school, tryouts would be continuing as the fight interrupted the selection of players for the other sports. Vegeta and Goku were both being stared at by most of the students in school. Their injuries were obviously visible and the fight was the biggest gossip at the school that day. Neither of them really cared what everyone had to say about it, but when ChiChi ran up to Goku asking if he was alright and hugging him tight, he couldn't help feeling a little embarrassed.

"Hey, stop it, ChiChi, I'm fine." He said, trying to push her away.

"You've got an algebra test tomorrow, Goku. We need to study tonight." She told him once she was convinced that he was okay.

"Okay, I'll drive you to my house after school." Goku said. ChiChi agreed, and school continued with Goku and Vegeta annoyed at all the attention they received through the day, but relieved that they were both exempt from the second rounds of tryouts, as Coach Roshi vouched for them both being exemplary players and welcome to join whichever teams they chose. Roshi also did not want to risk another run-in with those two attending tryouts together again. He could only hope that when the time came for the games, those two would learn to work together.

When Goku and ChiChi got to Goku's house after school, the phone rang, and Goku excused himself to answer it, while ChiChi looked around the house. The caller on the phone was Bardock asking Goku what type of takeout he and Raditz wanted that night, and Goku let his dad know that ChiChi would be joining them for dinner, so they could plan for extra food. ChiChi set up some work in Goku's room for him to solve and waited patiently while studying her own homework.

When Goku finished his work, ChiChi sighed. "This won't cut it, Goku. If you take the test like this tomorrow, you'll fail for sure. You did so much better when we used the food." ChiChi tapped her fingers on the desk and thought. "I don't have any food this time. We'll have to find something else to reward you with for good answers."

She looked back to Goku, who she realized had been quietly staring at her. "What?" She said, self-consciously.

"I know what else we can use." Goku said, and he leaned into ChiChi and said, "This" and kissed her. ChiChi felt butterflies in her stomach and started feeling dizzy as she appreciated Goku's musky, outdoorsy scent as he was so close to her, and she loved the softness of his lips, even with the healing cut on his lip from his fight with Vegeta. She found herself wrapping her arms around him and wanting to draw him in closer.

He stuck his tongue in her mouth and she gasped and pushed him away. "No, Goku, we can't do that."

"Why not?" He asked innocently. "It makes me feel good, it makes you feel good."

"Y-yeah." ChiChi said, feeling a little confused now. Goku made it sound so simple. Why was it she couldn't kiss him? Especially if they were using the kissing to help him study, it was for a good purpose…

ChiChi took a moment to clear her head. Aha! Now she remembered. "If I just kiss you when I see you, that's just a casual thing, but I need a relationship. I want a boyfriend, not a fling." ChiChi said authoritatively with a sharp nod of her head.

"Oh, really?" Asked Goku, sounding disappointed as he sat casually in a bean bag chair across the room. "That's too bad. Oh well, what will we use then?"

ChiChi was shocked and felt slighted. She was hoping Goku would take the bait and ask her out, but he really gave up the whole kissing idea more easily than she expected. Then she remembered something Goku had told her before. "You do martial arts, right?" She said with malice in her voice, which Goku didn't pick up on.

"Yeah, I love fighting!" Goku said, looking excited as he leaned forward in the bean bag. "Why?"

"If you get 60% or more of these answers right, I will spar with you after." ChiChi said.

Goku laughed. Hard. "You?" He asked. "How is that a reward?"

ChiChi glared and swung at Goku to punch him in the face, with excellent form and a lot of power. Goku just barely dodged it, looking shocked and staring at ChiChi open-jawed. "You almost hit me!" He yelled at her.

"Well, I figured you would dodge it, but you _were_ laughing at me. I am an excellent martial artist." ChiChi bragged, raising her chin in the air. Goku didn't even respond. ChiChi looked at him to see him furiously working on his algebra equations, concentrating hard.

ChiChi graded Goku's work to find that he actually got 70% right, the highest score Goku ever had in algebra. "Now, promise me you'll work like that during your exam tomorrow, and we can spar!" ChiChi said, beaming with pride.

Goku promised, and they went out back, spent nearly an hour sparring, with a break for the dinner Bardock brought home. Goku drove ChiChi home and thanked her. He almost kissed her again, but she put her hand up and refused to kiss him, one of the hardest things she had ever done. Why did he have to be so irresistible? Then ChiChi remembered what Bulma had told her the other day, and started making a plan to win her guy.


	8. Chapter 8a

Time For A Party

It was Friday, the day of Goku's algebra exam. He happily submitted the test to Mr. Popo, for the first time confident that he did not fail. At lunch, Goku told everyone that he was sure he was passing again, and Bulma was happy for him, while the guys breathed a sigh of relief that Goku wasn't going to be kicked off his teams. ChiChi beamed with pride, and Goku pulled her into his lap for a big hug, telling her thanks for her help. ChiChi blushed, as everyone at the table stared at them in shock and even a few other people in the cafeteria were watching them. As many girls as there have been getting close to Goku, no one had ever seen him make a move like that before. Some girls were glaring at ChiChi with jealousy, which made her angry.

Goku paid no attention to any of it. He turned to his friends at the table and said, "Did you know ChiChi is a martial artist? She's good too."

ChiChi felt her cheeks burning and couldn't imagine she'd be blushing more than she already was. She slapped Goku's chest and said playfully, "Gokuuu!" in an attempt to get him to stop embarrassing her.

Bulma chuckled at the display. "Hey! Why don't we celebrate by throwing a party tomorrow night?" she suggested.

"Sure! We haven't had a party in a while." Goku said excitedly. "Raditz will help too." Bulma and Goku made plans like they had done many times before, and everyone else started spreading the word around the school.

At biology, Bulma talked ChiChi into coming to her house to get ready for the party. ChiChi knew this party would be the perfect opportunity to win Goku over, so she agreed, knowing Bulma's fashion sense would be helpful for her to look her best that night. Juuhachi and Lunch would be coming over as well, so the girls could all show up together.

The night of the party, Goku and Raditz had set out all the food and booze Bulma had provided, having gotten dressed earlier. Goku was wearing some distressed lightwash jeans, combat boots, a white t-shirt with a casual belt, and a navy blue leather bomber jacket. Raditz wore leather pants, black shoes, and a black long-sleeve t-shirt. Goku was excited for the party to get started. He and Raditz picked up a drink and toasted to each other when the setup was finished. After a couple shots, they heard honking and saw Bulma pulling up to the house with ChiChi, Lunch, and Juuhachi (who promised to be the designated driver). Bulma wore a red mini skirt and low cut gray sequined t-shirt with silver ballet flats, her hair in her usual stylish short cut. ChiChi wore a purple, backless, form-fitting long sleeved dress that cut at mid-thigh with black ballet flats, her beautiful black hair pulled up tight in a high ponytail with only her bangs hanging in front of her face. Juuhachi wore skinny jeans with sleek heeled boots, and a cropped blue shirt which bore her midriff. Lunch wore a pink a-line dress with heels and her dark blue hair cascaded down her back.

When they stepped out of the car, Raditz gawked at all of them. But Goku couldn't take his eyes off ChiChi. He had never seen her look so sexy. The girls approached and Bulma made an appraisal of how the guys did setting up while the other girls all ogled at the amazing scene of the lake lit by the moonlight and a few lanterns and tiki torches Goku and Raditz had set up. It was really scenic for a high school party. Goku was quick to offer ChiChi a drink and she took a shot. The other girls looked offended for a moment that he hadn't offered them a drink, but Raditz was quick to step in and serve the other girls.

Two more cars showed up, and little by little the party got busy. The music was blasting, everyone was drinking and dancing, having fun, until the drama started. First there was a fight between Bulma and Yamcha, which didn't last long because they were already on a break. Then a guy had tried to grab Juuhachi's ass and she punched him in the face before Krillin even had a chance to react. Then Vegeta showed up with Nappa. He and Goku eyeballed each other, but Goku wasn't looking for a fight tonight. Vegeta and Nappa took a few shots, then started making their way to Goku and Raditz. Bulma, also not wanting the party to be ruined, stepped in front of Vegeta and tried to distract him from whatever he was planning. Maron grabbed Nappa and quickly got his attention, leaving Vegeta on his own. But Vegeta was more persistent. He pushed Bulma aside and managed to approach Goku.

"Kakarot, I want a rematch. There was no clear winner from our fight." He told Goku, clearly looking for his rematch right there and then.

"Fine, but not now, Vegeta. I'm kinda hosting this party. Let's do it tomorrow." Goku countered. He knew Vegeta wouldn't let this rest easily. "Hey, Bulma! Show Vegeta some dance moves!" Goku yelled, knowing Bulma was interested in Vegeta, and when Vegeta looked where Bulma was, it was a long enough distraction for Goku to slip out of his sight with ChiChi by the hand as he led her to his favorite place around his old house. Major tension had been building since Vegeta arrived, and he was pretty pissed that he lost sight of Kakarot, but shrugged it off when Bulma started shaking her hips and grinding against him. He decided this was much more satisfying than chasing after Kakarot.

Goku's favorite place was a secluded area right behind a waterfall by his lake. ChiChi was amazed at how beautiful and secluded this spot was. She sat down anxiously next to Goku on a soft mossy spot, wondering why he was bringing her here. They continued drinking together and talked for a while, really enjoying each other's company, and ChiChi's anxiety quickly dissipated. They talked about martial arts, food, the party and their new classmates, having lots of laughs. They both started feeling the effects of the alcohol, and losing all inhibitions, ChiChi leaned into Goku and sprawled across his lap, looking up at him and laughing. Goku couldn't believe how beautiful she looked and following her lead, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her up to him for a kiss. It was deeper than any kiss they shared before. She loved when he kissed her, and did not want him to stop. But nevertheless, she did stop him, knowing what she had to do.

ChiChi gave Goku a threatening look, to his surprise, and told him that she wanted him to get serious. He laughed at this and kissed her again, then started kissing her neck and whispered huskily into her ear, "I am serious." That sent shivers down ChiChi's spine, but she still persisted.

"No, I mean I need you to promise me you'll be my boyfriend." She said while kissing his neck and rubbing his chest.

"Promise?" Goku asked, feeling the pressure to just give her what she wants, but he was conflicted because he still didn't want a girlfriend.

"Yes, I can't do this if you don't." ChiChi told him. For a moment, Goku paused as ChiChi continued kissing him while he made his decision.

"Okay". Goku sighed as he kissed her and leaned on top of her.

ChiChi smiled, then looked suspicious that maybe he was going to forget his promise after tonight. "You really promise? You'll make me your girlfriend?" She asked, pulling away and narrowing her eyes at him.

"Mmm-hmm." Goku said as he pulled her back into him to kiss her neck and start fondling her breast. ChiChi moaned and accepted his answer. They spent the rest of the evening making out until the party died down and nearly everyone had gone home. They decided then that it was time to go, and they left their private spot only to find nearly everyone gone, a huge mess left behind, and Bulma and Vegeta making out under a tree. Goku laughed.

"Bulma and Vegeta?!" He mocked them, and Vegeta turned around upon hearing him, blushing fiercely with a scowl. Bulma smiled and pulled Vegeta in for another kiss, feeling she had nothing to hide. She eventually said goodbye to him, as the other girls were ready to leave. Lunch and Juuhachi's dates had already gone home. Goku gave ChiChi one last kiss goodnight and headed back to meet with Raditz.

Vegeta approached him in a drunken state and said, "Tomorrow, Kakarot." Rudely poking his finger into Goku's chest, "Meet me here at 2:00, and we'll find out who's the best."

"Fine, Vegeta, whatever you say." Said Goku, turning away and waving Vegeta away over his shoulder. Riding home, Goku thought about the upcoming fight with Vegeta and smirked. He was feeling pretty cocky, as was Vegeta, but of course the alcohol was adding to their arrogance. It would be a whole different story in the morning.

Just about everyone who was at the party were sleeping in and avoiding feeling the pain that was due to set in as soon as they started moving the following morning. In addition to the physical punishment of the night they had had, many also had parents on their case who had noticed how late they stayed out last night. Goku was no exception to this.

"Raditz! Kakarot!" Bardock bellowed at 8am, waking the boys much too early for their liking. "Did you honestly think I wouldn't notice how late you were out last night? Look at you two, you're hungover." Bardock growled, sounding disgusted with his sons' behavior. "I just hope you didn't do something stupid last night!"

Raditz groaned and covered his eyes as he spoke to his father, "Don't be surprised if some girl's dad shows up at the door ready to kill me" Raditz suggested dryly with a smile.

"I'm glad you think this is funny!" Yelled Bardock.

"Dad, can you please keep it down?" Asked Goku. "I really need my rest right now, I'm supposed to be fighting this guy at 2:00."

"Kakarot, you're not going anywhere today!" Bardock continued to yell. "You're both staying home and cleaning the house today and no visitors!" Bardock slammed the door and left, and Goku and Raditz groaned, both rubbing their heads from the pain after that door slamming.

"Y'shouldn't've told him about the fight, idiot. Now he'll be watching you. How do you think you can possibly get there?" Raditz told Goku.

"Beats me." Goku said, wanting to roll over and fall back asleep.

"If you don't show," Raditz warned, "Vegeta will call you out as a coward…either that or he'll be extremely pissed."

"Ugh, I don't care, Raditz. Let him be pissed. I'm going back to sleep!" And Goku threw a pillow over his head and rolled over with a groan. Hours later, he awoke to hear pounding on his door.

"Get out here right now, Kakarot!" He heard bellowed from the other side of his rattling door. He rolled on his back and stretched, feeling much better than the last time he woke up.

"Vegeta?" He questioned with a yawn as he recognized the voice.

"Yes, you idiot! You've got some nerve not showing up for our fight!" Vegeta yelled furiously.

Goku opened the door, rolling his shoulders and cracking his neck. In a friendly, yet confident tone, he said, "You're here now, let's go outside." Vegeta stepped back with an incredulous look on his face, which then turned back to anger.

"You're not getting off that easy, Kakarot!" Vegeta growled and punched a hole in the wall.

"Hey!" Goku yelled. "What the hell, Vegeta?! We need to fight outside…and against each other, not my house! Now I'm going to have to fix that before Dad gets home, I'm in enough trouble as it is." Goku complained as he inspected the hole Vegeta had just made.

"Because of the party that _you_ threw. Enough complaining, get out here and fight me already!" Vegeta said as he made his way to the backyard and turned in a fighting stance.

Raditz had called a few friends when Vegeta showed up, who arrived just in time to witness most of the fight. Goku was having fun, Vegeta was a really great fighter and he loved the challenge. They exchanged punches and kicks, staying pretty even in the fight. They didn't even notice Bulma had shown up and came marching out to the field where they were fighting, waving her arms and yelling at them. They were so caught up in the fight that Goku took a swing at Vegeta who stumbled backwards into Bulma, knocking her down and falling on top of her.

"Oh, hi, Bulma!" Goku said, standing over them as they lay on the ground tangled together. Bulma was fuming and pushed Vegeta off of her, while everyone else there snickered at their situation.

"How about 'sorry Bulma'? That would be nice, Goku! And you, Vegeta, what are you thinking coming here to fight Goku? If his father finds you out here doing this you know he'll be in trouble." Bulma scolded.

"Then it's a win-win for me, isn't it? Now get out of the way, woman!" Vegeta yelled, falling back into a stance.

"Hold it!" Bulma yelled, stepping in front of him with her hands up. "I'm sure Goku's dad must know your dad since you and Raditz have been friends for a while. You don't think he'll call your dad about this?" Bulma said with a sly look. Vegeta contemplated what Bulma had said, debating with himself whether the risk was worth continuing the fight.

"Where'd Kakarot go?" Asked Raditz, looking around. Everyone had been watching Bulma and Vegeta, but Goku, at the mention of his father coming home, ran inside remembering he needed to fix that hole in the wall. Raditz checked his watch. "Shit! Everyone, get out of here! My dad should be home in ten minutes!"

Vegeta and Bulma were arguing in the yard, until Raditz pushed them to their cars to go home. Just as they pulled away, Bardock's car pulled up around the corner. Raditz breathed a sigh of relief and hurried inside to check if Kakarot had straightened things up inside. To his disappointment, he found that Kakarot's idea of covering the hole was hanging an eyesore of a poster over it.

"Kakarot, you moron, Dad's going to know something is wrong with the wall!" Raditz yelled as he tore down the poster.

"Hey, Raditz! I didn't have time to fix the hole, what else do you expect me to do?" Goku whined.

Then Bardock walked in, seeing his two sons fighting in the hall.

"You idiot!" Raditz yelled again, and Goku, thinking quickly, surprised Raditz by punching him. He found a way to explain that hole in the wall without his dad knowing about their guests. However, he did not account for Raditz not catching on to the plan. Enraged at being hit for no reason, Raditz kneed Goku in the gut as hard as he could, knocking him to his knees. Bardock stepped in and broke up the fight, and though it cost them some pain, Raditz and Goku did manage to avoid any questioning from Bardock, as he attributed the hole in the wall to being caused by the fight between the brothers.


	9. Chapter 9

A Girlfriend

Needless to say, going to school the following Monday morning was not enjoyable. Goku, Raditz and Vegeta were all showing signs of their fighting, with black eyes, cuts and bruises. Many students were gossiping about Saturday night's party. The rumors involving Goku became quite confusing, with the two names. Everyone who already knew Goku before his family discovered him knew him as Goku, but the Wakusei High students who mostly knew Raditz, Vegeta and Nappa knew him as Kakarot. The rumors became twisted to the point that people were saying Goku ran off with some girl the whole party, while Kakarot was picking a fight with Vegeta. Then anyone who knew about the two names would step in and correct the rumors, which only confused people more. High school rumor mills are ridiculous.

Goku went through his first few classes of the day pretty obliviously, still feeling very tired. Vegeta's morning was very similar, except he had an air of hostility about him that kept everyone around him at a safe distance from him. ChiChi was radiating happiness all morning; she had taken that past day to recover from the alcohol, unaware of the fight at Goku's house, and excited to tell everyone she was Goku's girlfriend now. Bulma was just tired, and a little annoyed after the fiasco yesterday at Goku's house. Krillin and Juuhachi couldn't keep their hands off each other in the class they shared, obvious to everyone there that _they_ had a great time at the party.

The usual group of six sat at lunch together as usual, but now the table added one more as Juuhachi dropped her loner status and decided to eat lunch with Krillin and his friends from now on. Piccolo stopped by to ask Goku if he would do some extra training with him later after school, but did not stick around as Piccolo never ate lunch. Then, ChiChi appeared and boldly jumped right into Goku's lap, smiling at him. Bulma's eyebrows raised in amusement, and Krillin couldn't help asking what everyone had to know.

"What's going on here? I know you two were hooking up at the party, and you've been spending a lot of time together." Krillin said inclining his head towards Goku.

ChiChi answered him before Goku had the chance, "Goku agreed to go out with me! I'm his girlfriend now." If ChiChi had a ring or some other proof to show, she would have been waving it proudly at the moment. Instead she settled for hugging Goku tighter and smiling more.

Bulma jumped up and squealed with joy. "I knew it! I knew I'd finally found the perfect match for you, Goku!"

Goku was confused. He didn't remember how this had happened. "Uh, ChiChi, when did I say that?"

ChiChi turned to Goku with a look of shock, which then turned to rage. "You jerk! Are you going to try claiming you never promised me you'd go out with me now? You promised to be my BOYFRIEND!" She yelled while everyone else cringed with a look of horror on their faces.

"Woah, Goku, looks like you picked the wrong girl to mess with." Yamcha said, with a rare genuine concern in his voice.

"ChiChi, did I really promise that?" Goku asked with a look of genuine concern and mental strain as he was really trying to remember the foggy events from Saturday night's party. ChiChi groaned and rolled her eyes at him, then whispered him the details of what they were doing at the exact moment he made the promise to help him remember.

"Oh yeah!" He said, then looked at his friends rubbing his head sheepishly, "I remember, ChiChi _is_ my girlfriend now." The group practically fell out of their chairs. Then ChiChi beamed, hugged Goku tight, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Goku's eyes widened as he could not believe how fast ChiChi's mood could change.

Feeling uncomfortable with all the open-mouthed looks from his speechless friends, Goku decided to deflect the attention to someone else. "So, Bulma, what about you and Vegeta? Are you two going out now?"

"Vegeta?!" Yamcha yelled incredulously. "Bulma, how can you like that guy?"

"Oh, get over it, Yamcha. You and I are over now, remember? Besides, Vegeta and I may like spending a little time together, but we are not a couple." Bulma retorted. With the successful distraction, Goku slunk away from the table, with ChiChi following close behind him. They snuck off to an isolated area and Goku apologized to ChiChi for forgetting his promise, but she had already forgiven him, and answered his apology with a kiss. He deepened the kiss, wrapping his hands around her waist and pulling her close to his body. Just as they were getting lost in their passionate kiss, they heard a voice surprisingly close to them.

"Kakarot!" Goku jumped and turned away from ChiChi to look at Vegeta.

He groaned in annoyance at the interruption. "Vegeta?" Goku simply questioned.

"We were interrupted again, Kakarot. When will we be able to finish a fight?" Goku was getting annoyed at Vegeta's persistence.

"Look, Vegeta, why don't we settle it on the field at the next game by seeing who plays best?" Goku suggested. Vegeta weighed the options and realized with the next game only being two days away, it would not be worth it to have another fight right now.

"Fine." Vegeta said, and walked away.

"What's his problem?" Asked ChiChi, scowling at Vegeta's back as he walked away.

"Eh, he wants to prove he's better than me. He was the best athlete at Wakusei High, you know." Goku generously praised his rival.

ChiChi whispered, "No one is better than you, Goku," and started heading to her class, reminding Goku that they were due for another study session at her house that night. School and practice went well for the rest of the day, then Goku headed to ChiChi's house to study. He was on time this time, and was very happily welcomed in by Ox when he rang the doorbell.

Ox started chatting with Goku, and then mentioned he was heading out for some takeout food soon for the three of them. Goku salivated at the idea of food, though he was disappointed to know they weren't having ChiChi's cooking that night. After telling Ox their food order, Goku and ChiChi headed to her room for tutoring. However, ChiChi was having a lot of trouble concentrating. Even with her dad in the house, she couldn't stop thinking about the night at the party and now that Goku was her boyfriend she couldn't stop thinking about making out with him again.

She handed Goku something to read first, relieved that he, at least, seemed to be focused on his work. After he finished reading, she started quizzing him on the history topics he just read about. He got a few answers right, but ChiChi knew she was going to have to motivate him to work harder on remembering.

"Goku, I think I'm going to use your idea from the other night." She said, suddenly feeling daring.

"What idea?" Goku asked, ChiChi's statement surprising him and pulling his thoughts away from the focus he was trying very hard to keep with his studying. ChiChi asked him a question about the history lesson and he got it wrong.

"No, no reward Goku, try that again." She said, making Goku very curious about this new reward. So he thought very carefully and answered the question again. ChiChi leaned forward and kissed him. "Right". She said. Goku smiled in remembrance of when he had suggested this study method.

"Next question" He said, feeling impatient for another kiss. ChiChi asked, and he got it right on the first try this time. She rewarded him with a deeper kiss this time. She asked him many questions, and as he continued answering with good answers, ChiChi became so focused on kissing Goku that she couldn't focus on whether his answers were right or wrong anymore. She heard the front door shut, and looked out the window to see her dad leaving to pick up their food. She turned back towards Goku who had followed her to the window, and was right behind her when she turned into him.

He wrapped his arms around her and crushed her body into his in a passionate kiss. She ran her fingers through his soft hair, and caressed his shoulder with the other hand. He lowered his hands down to grab her rear, and gave it a squeeze. ChiChi moaned and grinded her hips against his. Things had escalated more quickly than ChiChi or Goku anticipated. They were breathing heavy at this point and both thinking they wanted the same thing. "We'll have to be quick, before my dad gets back" ChiChi whispered as she nibbled Goku's ear. He trembled at her suggestion and threw her on the bed.

After their first time together, they both laid with their arms wrapped around each other for a while, then ChiChi said, "That was amazing". Goku agreed, and they hastily cleaned themselves up and dressed just as they heard Ox walk back in the front door.

ChiChi's bed still showed evidence of what they had just done, and ChiChi absolutely could not let her father know about this. She pushed Goku out of the room and followed him, closing her door behind her. She hoped by going into another room and keeping her father from there, she could keep her secret safe. They managed to get through dinner, thought it was awkward with hardly a word spoken after Ox had questioned them about how tutoring was going. Ox wished Goku a good night, seemingly unsuspicious, which caused ChiChi to exhale deeply in relief.


	10. Chapter 10

Together?

The next day at school Goku and ChiChi kept quiet about what had happened between them, but Bulma could tell something was up with her friends. Walking through the halls at the end of the school day, she asked Goku, "What happened between you and ChiChi?"

"What?" Goku said, concealing his shock that Bulma could tell something happened.

"Come on" Bulma pried. "You two have been acting strange today."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Bulma." Goku said, avoiding any eye contact with her. Bulma knew Goku was hiding something, but decided she'd ask again later, as she was more concerned about someone else at the moment. She had noticed Vegeta leaned against her locker, staring at her. It was time for her to get a new boyfriend, Bulma thought to herself as she went to work some magic on Vegeta.

"What are you doing at my locker, Vegeta?" Bulma asked as she reached him. Vegeta didn't respond right away. When he looked up at her, he intended to remain cold as he spoke, but when he saw her beautiful face again, after the passionate makeout session they had had at Kakarot's party, Vegeta couldn't help but crack a smile.

"Isn't it obvious? I need to talk to you." Vegeta said rudely.

"About what?" Bulma asked, unable to hide the curiosity in her voice.

Vegeta sighed and looked up at the ceiling for a minute as he figured out a way to say what he wanted. "Look, I know girls like you expect some sort of commitment after what we did at that party-" Vegeta began.

"Woah, a girl like me?" Bulma questioned him incredulously. "You've got it all wrong, Vegeta. You enjoyed what we did just as much as I did, even if you don't admit it. So don't come here and try to make me beg for you to be my boyfriend, not gonna happen." Bulma told Vegeta in an unusually calm tone for her. She started to walk away, just waiting for Vegeta to react.

Vegeta was honestly in shock. He came there planning to get rid of the girl, figuring she would be clingy or demanding. But this reaction was completely unexpected. And she was right. Now seeing her walking away, he wondered what the hell he was thinking. He grabbed Bulma's arm, and when she turned around ready to sass him some more, he shut her up the only way he could think of, by pulling his lips to hers in a kiss.

The next day, Bulma decided it was time to ask ChiChi what was going on between her and Goku. In biology, as soon as ChiChi sat in her seat, Bulma started the questioning. "ChiChi, what happened between you and Goku?"

ChiChi immediately blushed, then answered, "W-what are you talking about, Bulma?"

"Don't play innocent, ChiChi, I know something changed." Bulma continued to pry.

ChiChi sighed, looking around the room as she started to feel cornered. She was debating what to do as she knew how relentless Bulma could be and she was going to give in eventually. But just as ChiChi was about to talk, the teacher called the class's attention and started the lecture. ChiChi sighed a breath of relief while Bulma scowled in annoyance.

That night was the first football game with the Wakusei High students, and the game was going well, Mt. Paozu High was winning. Towards the end of the game, Vegeta was intent on proving he was a better player than Kakarot, and insisted on changing the play Goku had suggested to one he wanted. The team could see good strategy in either play. Vegeta and Goku stared each other down in a standstill. Then Goku relaxed, smirked and agreed to use Vegeta's play. Vegeta was suspicious about Goku's behavior, but went ahead with his play. As Vegeta threw the ball to Krillin, Krillin fumbled the ball, as Goku had predicted might happen, so he was there to retrieve it before the other team could, and ran the ball to score their final winning touchdown. Everyone cheered and congratulated Goku for saving the game. Vegeta was determined to outdo Kakarot at the next game.

After the game, the gang decided to go eat at a diner and celebrate their win. Bulma was treating, and even talked Vegeta into coming along. Once he realized that Kakarot was there he almost left, but Bulma suggested that he give her a ride home in such a suggestive way that it piqued Vegeta's interest enough to allow him to tolerate eating with this group. They all ate and talked about how great the game was, and they were looking forward to beating the next team that faced them.

"Hn. Those small fries from other schools have no chance against me." Vegeta boasted.

"Right, because you comprise the whole team, don't you Vegeta?" Questioned Krillin in annoyance at Vegeta's arrogance. Vegeta glared at him and Krillin immediately backed down in fear.

Bulma, who had been deep in thought studying Goku and ChiChi the whole time yelled out, surprising everyone. "I got it! You two are sleeping together, aren't you?" Goku immediately spit out his drink in reaction. Most of the people at the table felt their eyes bug out at Bulma's accusation, while Vegeta just chuckled at Goku's obvious discomfort.

ChiChi turned bright red and yelled at her friend, "How can you say something like that in a group like this?!"

"Well, if you two would've talked to me earlier, I wouldn't have to ask you _now_, would I?" Bulma asked smugly. Goku scowled in annoyance at Bulma, he didn't like her making ChiChi uncomfortable.

"So are you?" Krillin asked, nudging Goku in his side. Goku directed the same scowl to Krillin as he had given Bulma. ChiChi blushed and that was all the confirmation Bulma needed.

"Wow! How was it?" Bulma asked ChiChi with a big smile, obviously not reacting to Goku's glares and ChiChi's embarrassment. Goku stood up, as he and ChiChi were feeling uncomfortable with their friends now, said a quick goodbye, and started to leave together.

"Kakarot's taking his woman home, wonder what they're going to do?" Vegeta said in a mocking tone. Goku paused, and was ready to turn around and confront Vegeta when ChiChi grabbed his arm and shook her head at him. He relaxed and went with her, ignoring Vegeta's laughter.

When they got to Goku's house they found that Raditz was locked in his room with his music blasting and Bardock was out somewhere for the night. Goku showed ChiChi to his room and it turns out, Vegeta wasn't wrong. However, as Goku and ChiChi were repeating what they had done the other day, they didn't notice the sound of the door opening, not until they heard Raditz's voice.

"Woah, Kakarot. Didn't expect to see this." He laughed.

Goku and ChiChi froze. Goku turned his head to look at his brother standing in his doorway, blatantly watching them with amusement on his face. "Get OUT!" ChiChi yelled. Raditz burst out laughing and shut the door.

Goku was really pissed off at Raditz. ChiChi decided to take Goku's car and drive herself home, feeling angry at both Raditz and Goku. Why didn't he lock the damn door anyways? Goku fought with Raditz after that until Bardock got home. Raditz had agreed to keep his mouth shut about it, but said that Kakarot owed him a favor now.

The next day, Raditz and Goku rode to school together, as ChiChi still had Goku's car at her house. Raditz was teasing Goku about his discovery from the last night, then changed his tone when he started talking about how he needed to get some himself. Goku laughed and offered that he could hook Raditz up with someone if that's what Raditz wants for that favor he owes his brother.

Raditz considered Goku's offer, then turned it down. "At least for now, little brother, I can get my own girl. You just hold on to the debt for a while longer." He smirked and parked the car, getting out and heading to class, with Goku feeling disappointed that he hadn't gotten off easy.

Goku approached his locker to find Juuhachi and Krillin making out right alongside it. "Hey, you guys". Goku said quietly, not really trying to interrupt them, but he did want to be sure they knew he was there. Krillin turned from Juuhachi to say hi to his friend.

"Didn't you see we were busy, Goku?" Juuhachi asked venomously.

"Sorry." Goku answered as he frowned at her hostility. "Hey, did you guys see ChiChi this morning?"

"Yeah, Goku, she stormed past here a little while ago, she looked sort of angry, and I think she growled at your brother." Krillin said, looking a little confused.

Goku chuckled. "Oh, yeah. Thanks Krillin." He went looking for ChiChi, a little worried about the reception he would get from her when he found her. As he continued down the hall, he ran into Bulma and Vegeta walking side by side. "Hey, guys. What's going on?" Goku asked them.

"Mind your own business, Kakarot." Vegeta asked, clearly not happy to see him.

"Vegeta and I are dating now, Goku. Just like you and ChiChi." Bulma gushed, smiling smugly at Vegeta as he glared at her for sharing that information.

"Oh really? Just like me and ChiChi, huh? So are _you two_ sleeping together?" Goku couldn't help asking, he just loved to provoke Vegeta; and Bulma was due for some payback.

"Of course, the woman can't resist me, Kakarot." Vegeta surprisingly claimed with a smug smile.

"Hn?" Was all Goku could say, raising his eyebrows at Bulma questioningly, and Bulma's expression confirmed that what Vegeta said was true and she was proud of it. Goku smirked and walked away, continuing to look for ChiChi. He found her coming out of the girls' room.

"ChiChi!" Goku called to her. ChiChi tensed for a moment, but continued walking away from him. Goku ran up to her to catch up. "What are you doing, ChiChi?"

"I have nothing to say to you, Goku." She said, refusing to look at him as she continued walking.

"Aww, what did I do?" He asked helplessly.

This made ChiChi stop. "What did you do?! You didn't lock the door, you idiot! Now your brother knows, and he saw me naked, it was so embarrassing!" She said as she swung her books at his head, which he swiftly dodged.

"Don't worry about it, ChiChi. Raditz won't tell anyone. And I'm sure he's seen plenty of naked girls before." Goku tried to console ChiChi, but this only seemed to make her angrier. She growled at him and resumed walking away, shaking her head.

Goku was about to chase after her, when he was interrupted by a taunting voice behind him. "Trouble in paradise already, Kakarot?" Vegeta and Bulma hadn't gone far when Goku found ChiChi, and they both decided to see what was going on when they heard ChiChi yell something about being naked.

"Don't worry, Goku. ChiChi will get over it." Bulma soothed. "Do you want me to talk to her?"

"Yeah, could you, Bulma? I don't know what she wants!" Goku claimed. Bulma nodded, kissed Vegeta on the cheek and proceeded to follow ChiChi's path down the hall. Vegeta rubbed at his cheek as if trying to remove the kiss Bulma had planted there for Kakarot to witness. Goku smirked at Vegeta's antics, then the bell rang, and they turned and went their separate ways to head to class.


	11. Chapter 11

To Go Or Not To Go?

The whole gang met up for lunch as usual, and Goku was happy to find that not only was ChiChi not angry at him, but was being really sweet. Apparently Bulma had worked her magic. Tien started conversation while everyone was eating.

"Bulma, I hear there's a big gala at the Capsule Corporation this weekend. Are you going?" Tien asked her.

"Oh, yeah! My dad is hosting the whole thing, it's a great way to get new investors for his inventions. I'm not sure if I'll go though, it's usually kinda stuffy and pretentious." She said that last part with a sneer, while eying her school lunch suspiciously.

"Oh, alright." Tien said, sounding disappointed.

"Why? Were you interested in going?" Bulma asked him.

"Tien promised to take me on a date somewhere nice!" Lunch said happily. "I thought a fancy dance party would be great!" She clasped her hands together with a bright smile as she said this.

"Oh, well, if you two want to go, I can definitely get you tickets." Bulma offered.

Tien and Lunch smiled at each other. "Yes please! Thank you so much!" They both said.

"I'm waiting on the school dance." Bulma said. "I want to be homecoming queen this year."

"I don't see why you wouldn't win, Bulma. No one at this school is more popular than you." Krillin told her. Bulma smiled smugly until Goku cut into the conversation.

"No, that's not true." Said Goku. "Snake told me she was homecoming queen at Wakusei High, and I'm sure she'll want to be homecoming queen again."

"What's this about this Snake girl?!" ChiChi yelled at him, and he cringed, waving his hands at her in defense.

"Kakarot is right. Snake is very popular with the Wakusei High students, and since we are half the population here now, Bulma, she is a threat to you." Vegeta informed the group. Bulma stood up at that.

"Alright! I am getting to work right away! I need to spread the word about my amazing beauty and talents to all the Wakusei High students who are now at _my_ school!" Bulma announced with her hands on her hips, looking very determined. "Come on, ChiChi, Lunch, Juuhachi! You need to help me!" And without giving the other girls a chance to answer, Bulma grabbed them by the hands and dragged them out of the lunch room.

The guys at the table paused a moment, shrugged, and continued eating quietly, both Goku and Vegeta downing their food at an alarming rate. The bell rang, and classes continued for the day. In the afternoon hours, Bulma and the girls managed to hang fliers all over the school with her campaign for homecoming queen. Vegeta was heading after school to detention, not the first one he's had since entering Mt. Paozu High. Piccolo was there, too. Goku walked past the detention room on the way to his car with ChiChi and snickered through the window, waving at the guys stuck in there. Bulma met Goku and ChiChi where she was waiting by Goku's car.

"Hey, guys. Can you give me a ride home today? Vegeta had to be a jerk and pick a fight with someone, landing him in detention, and now I don't have a ride home unless I want to wait for him." Bulma asked.

"Then why don't you wait for him?" ChiChi asked, annoyed at being put out because of Vegeta.

"Yeah, right! I have better things to do than wait around for him!" Bulma shouted at her friends.

"Come on, Bulma, get in." Said Goku as he opened the back door for her. ChiChi frowned at him, but he just shrugged his shoulders and gave her an adorable smile that quickly melted her and she slunk into her own seat on the passenger side of the car. Goku quickly regretted giving Bulma a ride home, however, as the entire ride's conversation evolved around homecoming dresses and dinner plans as Bulma and ChiChi discussed the event. Goku had no desire to go to homecoming, he hated school dances. Hearing how excited ChiChi was about the dance made him cringe, as he realized she would be expecting him to take her. He happily dropped Bulma off at her house along with ChiChi, who decided to stay at Bulma's for a while and study together for their upcoming Biology exam. The rest of the way home, he racked his brain trying to find a way out of going to the homecoming dance, but unfortunately came up empty.

When Vegeta transferred to Mt. Paozu High, the school initially assigned him random elective courses he had not chosen, which he immediately complained about, but had not been changed until today. Today, he was happy in first period to be called to the guidance counselor, Mr. Yama, for his newly assigned schedule which accommodated the electives he had selected. As a senior, it was only right for him to have first choice anyways. So he happily set off to his new second period class, no longer ceramics, but now weightlifting, a much better fit for him. Maybe if he realized who he would be having class with, he would have continued to argue with Mr. Yama to reassign him again.

"Vegeta! I didn't know you were in this class!" Goku turned away from Piccolo to greet Vegeta with a big smile as he entered the classroom.

Vegeta groaned. "Of course not, idiot. I wasn't in this class until today." Vegeta took a look around, appreciating the surprisingly high quality gym equipment for a school. Wakusei High's weightlifting room had old machines that seemed dangerously feeble. Mt. Paozu High's machines were a tremendous improvement. Vegeta noticed something important missing from the class though.

"Who teaches this class, Kakarot?" Vegeta asked regarding the missing teacher.

"Mr. Korin." Goku answered as he looked around for the teacher, unable to find him.

"He's probably up on his tower, Goku." Piccolo chimed in.

"Oh, yeah, you're right." Goku agreed, excited now because he would have a chance to speak to Vegeta.

"Up on his tower?" Vegeta questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, that's where he says he goes when he disappears." Piccolo said skeptically. "He's usually missing for most of the class, but he knows whether we've lifted what we claim at the end of the course, so don't try bullshitting him. He always knows the truth." Piccolo warned Vegeta.

"Hey, Vegeta." Goku said, almost in a whisper. "You don't want to go to the homecoming dance, do you?"

Vegeta's face immediately contorted in disgust. "Are you _asking_ me?!"

Piccolo broke into hilarious laughter.

"What!? No! Sheesh." Goku said, shaking his head in disbelief at Vegeta. "I'm asking because I know Bulma and ChiChi are going to expect us to bring them to the dance, and I don't want to go!" Goku finished his statement sounding like a petulant child.

"Of course I don't want to go to that stupid dance." Vegeta said as he stacked some weights to begin lifting. "And that woman is dumber than I thought if she thinks I'm going to take her."

"Oh. So you'd let her go to the dance with someone else?" Goku questioned, raising his eyebrows in surprise.

"What?!" Vegeta was immediately angry at the thought of Bulma going with anyone else to a dance, but did not want to show it, so he settled himself down enough to continue lifting the weights he was lifting.

"Well, yeah, Vegeta. I know Bulma, and if you won't take her, she'll just ask someone else to take her. She always goes to dances, and never goes without a date." Goku informed Vegeta, who had to consider the truth behind what Goku said, as he could see the woman pulling it off. At the very least she would threaten him with that idea in order to convince him to take her. He set the weights down and growled in frustration as he felt trapped.

"Yeah, that's just how I feel." Goku nodded as he watched Vegeta's facial expression.

"So, Kakarot, do you have some idea to get us out of this thing?" Vegeta asked hopefully, as much as he resented having to ask Kakarot for help.

"No. Not really." Goku said with a grunt as he started lifting his weights.

"Then what was the point of bringing that up?!" Vegeta yelled at him, raising another chuckle from Piccolo who was lifting weights nearby and eavesdropping on their conversation.

Goku finished his set, and then sat up and looked at Vegeta again, who was still watching him in irritation.

"I did think about being too busy with something else so that I am really, really late by the time I make it to the dance. That's worked for me before. But Raditz said it was a stupid idea, teenage girls would never forgive something like that when it comes to a dance." Goku explained.

"He's right. That is a stupid idea. But why don't you give it a try anyways?" Vegeta smirked at Goku.

Goku looked confused for a moment, and then turned serious. "We-ell, I was hoping _you'd_ come up with something." Goku said with a cheeky smile.

"Hn." Vegeta huffed. "I'll come up with something to get myself out of going. Can't say the same for you." Vegeta said as he walked to the other side of the room to use a different machine, essentially dismissing Goku.

Goku watched Vegeta for a moment, then turned to Piccolo who was still working out next to him. "Are you going to the homecoming dance, Piccolo?"

"No! Unlike you two, I don't have some annoying woman trying to drag me there, thank God." Piccolo said with a roll of his eyes. The three finished their class, with an appearance in the last few minutes by Mr. Korin, who scolded them for talking too much.

Krillin and Juuhachi arrived together at the lunch table. Krillin sat next to a feasting Goku with Juuhachi grabbing the seat next to him as she started a conversation with ChiChi and Bulma. "Hey, guys!" Krillin said happily as he started his lunch.

Yamcha greeted Krillin. "Hey, Krillin. You seem really happy lately. I guess things are working out with you and Juuhachi, huh?" He asked as he sat across from Goku.

"Oh, yeah!" Krillin giggled. "I asked her to the homecoming dance and she said yes! We're going to have such a great time; she is talking to Bulma and ChiChi right now about riding in the limo with them." Krillin smiled as he said this, oblivious to Goku's deep frown and wary glances at ChiChi.

"So, I can't wait for the homecoming game!" Goku changed the subject to the one thing around the homecoming dance that was actually exciting to him. "We're playing against West City High. Raditz told me that is where the rest of the Wakusei High students were transferred to, including some of their best players."

"What? No way!" Krillin said, immediately worried. "That's bad news, Goku. Why are you excited about that?"

"Because it's going to be a fun challenge! Especially now that we have Vegeta and the other great Wakusei players on our team playing against them." Goku excitedly said, loud enough for the girls to be deterred from their own conversation at the other side of the table.

"Goku, are you talking about the homecoming game?" ChiChi asked him.

"Y-yes…" Goku said carefully, as an eerie feeling set in that ChiChi was leading him into something he did not like.

"Well, you know what else goes with the homecoming game, don't you?" ChiChi gave Goku the hint, waiting for him to respond.

"Uh, what's that?" Goku asked, hoping playing dumb would get him out of this safely.

"What do you mean 'what's that'?" Krillin cut in, "I was just talking about—" He stopped when Goku stomped on his foot hard. "N-n-nothing, nothing at all." Krillin finished, rubbing the back of his head in mock embarrassment and feeling a little confused.

"Oookay." Bulma said, looking at Krillin and Goku suspiciously. "Anyways, ChiChi is talking about the homecoming dance, Goku. Honestly. You don't think about anything but sports and competition…and food." Bulma scolded her friend as she shook her head at him condescendingly.

Goku sighed as he felt cornered now with ChiChi eyeing him expectantly. He realized he could not avoid asking the question any longer. "ChiChi, do you want to go to the homecoming dance with me? I don't mind if you say no!" Goku said, his voice rising with optimism at the end.

ChiChi smiled lovingly at him, "Of course I'd love to go with you." She said as she jumped from her seat to hug and kiss him on the cheek, oblivious to Goku's dismay. Just then, Vegeta reached their table and sat next to Bulma, unaware of the current topic of conversation. Bulma eyed Vegeta like a hungry shark, and Goku tried to give Vegeta a warning look, but Vegeta didn't see his warning.

"What about you, Vegeta?" Bulma asked haughtily.

"What about me?" Vegeta asked disinterestedly as he started eating his food.

"When are you asking me to go to homecoming with you?" Bulma asked, clearly annoyed that she had to mention anything.

Vegeta continued eating, not saying anything as everyone watched him expectantly. After several minutes without speaking, he looked at Bulma with a wicked smirk. "Does that answer your question?"

Bulma growled at him. "Alright, fine." She glared at him in such a way that only his pride kept him from cowering. Then she turned to Yamcha. "Yamcha, will you take me to the home—"

"Fine! I'll take you to the dance." Vegeta growled at Bulma before she could finish. Goku laughed and mouthed the words 'I told you' to Vegeta, who shot Goku a murderous glare.

That day there was a football practice, and Goku and Vegeta both were relieved to take out their aggravation on each other and the other players as they played hard at that practice. Coach Roshi commended them for really giving it their all, and advised that the energy they were showing on the field that day should allow for a definite win at their next game if they can repeat it. Krillin, Raditz, Nappa, Tien and Piccolo were wiped by the end of the practice trying to keep up with Vegeta and Goku. The guys all agreed to grab a bite to eat after practice and went home for the night feeling confident about the upcoming homecoming game.

Juuhachi arrived at school that morning feeling an urgent need to talk to ChiChi and Bulma. She had originally wanted Krillin to take her to homecoming and ride in the limo with the group of friends, but after talking with her twin brother that past night, felt the need to make some changes. She headed to Bulma's locker looking for her, and hid around the corner when she saw Krillin there with Bulma. ChiChi wasn't there, so she decided to head to ChiChi's locker instead. ChiChi was with Goku, but she could easily pull her aside, so Juuhachi decided to approach her.

"ChiChi, we need to talk right now." Juuhachi said as she forcefully pulled ChiChi away from Goku. ChiChi gave Goku an apologetic look as she went with Juuhachi, which a surprised Goku quickly shrugged off as he continued gathering his books for his morning classes alone.

"What, Juuhachi? Is there a problem?" ChiChi asked once they were alone, genuinely concerned as Juuhachi never acted this way before, and ChiChi figured this _better _be important for her to be pulled away from her Goku.

"Yeah, my brother." Juuhachi said as she scowled and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "I told him about Krillin taking me to the dance, and he threatened to hurt him. I don't think I can go with Krillin now."

"What?! Just tell your brother to lay off, you like Krillin and he likes you. Your brother shouldn't have a problem with that. Is he jealous or something?" ChiChi asked with her hands on her hips as she leaned into Juuhachi's personal space menacingly.

"Huh. Maybe he is jealous. Never thought of that." Juuhachi said sardonically as she thought about her brother.

"I know! Let's set him up with someone, then he won't worry about Krillin taking you. Who is your brother anyways?" ChiChi asked with her brows knit together in concentration.

"He's kind of a punk, his name is Juunana. He's a sophomore too, we're twins." Juuhachi explained in a disinterested tone with her arms crossed.

"Wait…you're a sophomore? I thought you were a junior." ChiChi asked. Juuhachi just shrugged with a nod of her head. "Ok, is your brother cute?" ChiChi asked.

"Pfff." Juuhachi scoffed. "I don't know, he's my brother. Here's his picture." She said as she pulled up a photo on her cell phone to show to ChiChi. ChiChi took a look, deciding he was good looking enough to set someone up with, but she did not know too many people who were willing to go out with a sophomore.

"Alright, have him meet with us at lunch time, and I'll have someone by then." ChiChi promised.

"Really?" Juuhachi said flatly, completely unconvinced.

"Yeah, I'll need help from Bulma, but if she can't find someone to go out with him, no one can." ChiChi promised, then waved to her friend as she walked to class confidently.

Lunch time arrived, and Juuhachi doubtfully ushered her brother over to meet with her friend ChiChi, which he was very skeptical about. "Who are you and why do you want to talk to me?" Juunana asked ChiChi as soon as Juuhachi brought him to her.

"I'm ChiChi, Juuhachi's friend. She says you have a problem with her dating my friend, Krillin, and I am not going to let you ruin my homecoming dance plans. So, I set you up on a blind date, with the help of my friend Bulma. You do know who Bulma Briefs is, right?" ChiChi asked Juunana, raising her eyebrows in expectation at the mention of the popular name.

"Y-yeah." Juunana said coolly, though notably surprised.

"Well, she and I set up a date for you on the night of homecoming, and we promise it'll be a good one, but you have to agree to leave Krillin alone, got it?" ChiChi argued, and Juunana really couldn't refuse, until he started thinking about Krillin taking advantage of his sister.

"Wait a minute. This Krillin guy better keep his paws off my sister, got it?" Juunana threw ChiChi's phrasing right back at her as he set his terms for their agreement.

"Agreed." ChiChi said, and shook Juunana's hand, giving him a note with a time and address to meet his blind date. "See? Taken care of." ChiChi promised Juuhachi as soon as Juunana was out of earshot.

"Yeah, but I don't like your terms." Juuhachi complained. "I never agreed that Krillin wouldn't touch me. What kind of a date is that?"

"Hey, you can't win 'em all, huh?" ChiChi shrugged, feeling satisfied as she headed to their lunch table to sit with Goku and the rest of the gang.

"What was that about?" Goku asked ChiChi as she sat down.

"Yeah, who was that guy, Juuhachi?" Krillin asked suspiciously.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Juuhachi teased Krillin, who responded by acting self-consciously.

"It's Juuhachi's brother, relax." ChiChi said, ruining Juuhachi's fun as Krillin visibly relaxed. "We just had to settle some business with him, it's all taken care of now." ChiChi promised with a sharp nod as she began eating.

The group finished lunch, along with the rest of the school day, rather content. Bulma continued posting her campaign posters and the girls made their rounds to other students to promote her for homecoming queen. The homecoming game would be in one week, and the guys were anxiously anticipating the game, Vegeta and Goku trying to push the impending dance from their minds. The girls were much more excited about the upcoming dance which would be the night after the game. They spent the week shopping together, choosing hairstyles, practicing makeup, arranging dinner, limos, the works, while the guys stayed out of it. The girls accepted the guys' distant behavior, thinking they were just too distracted by practices and the upcoming game.


	12. Chapter 12

Homecoming

The night of the homecoming game finally arrived. Goku had spent the entire day jumping around excitedly at school and unable to contain his excitement in going up against West City High. Vegeta even seemed in unusually good spirits the whole day, which of course just meant he didn't insult or hit anybody or break anything for once. The other team members were feeling confident and looking forward to the game as well.

ChiChi, Bulma, Juuhachi, Yamcha, Lunch, and Juunana all rode to the game to watch together. They found a good spot on the bleachers and sat waiting for the game to begin. Once it started, ChiChi and Bulma were cheering and yelling in ways that made everyone sitting nearby move away from them.

When the game had started, Vegeta, Nappa and Radditz immediately recognized some old friends on the competing team. Vegeta got into an argument with one member of the West City High team, a tall junior with long black hair pulled back in a ponytail. When the game started, that same player immediately was tackled by Goku, causing the Mt. Paozu team to steal the ball. Krillin was jumping up and down yelling for his friend. Nappa and Radditz yelled, "Alright, Kakarot!" and Raditz gave Goku a high-five, while Vegeta just smirked at Goku in mild approval. The student Goku had tackled took a while to get up, and Goku offered him his hand, which he just smacked away as he fiercely glared at Goku.

Another play started, and Mt. Paozu High was able to score a touchdown. The game continued with Mt. Paozu High strongly in the lead, until the aggressive player on the other team tackled Goku so hard that he hit his head, so he needed to sit out of the rest of the game as the school doctor watched him for signs of a head injury. He was disappointed, but gave Vegeta a look as if to say, 'win this for us'. Vegeta nodded back at him in an unspoken agreement. Goku intently watched the rest of the game, rooting on his teammates, and feeling creeped out by the weirdo who had tackled him as he still continued staring at him maliciously. Vegeta carried the rest of the game as promised, using brilliant plays to defeat the impressive players on the West City High team. Mt. Paozu won by a large margin, and the team went out for a mild celebration, knowing they still had the homecoming dance the following night.

the whole team dined together, Coach Roshi's treat. Their other friends and girlfriends went as well, but Roshi warned that he was only paying for the team. Roshi appreciated the presence of the team's girlfriends, though, as they included the most beautiful girls in Mt. Paozu High, and sitting at the table gave him the perfect view of their breasts. Between that and the victory of his team winning, he was in heaven that night.

Some West City High students went to the same diner, and Goku noticed the weirdo staring at him across the restaurant. He remembered Vegeta talking to him before the game started. "Hey, Vegeta, who is that guy?" Goku asked Vegeta, indicating his stalker with his hand.

"He's a dick, Kakarot. I beat him today, so he's more pissed off than usual." Vegeta said as he gave the guy an evil smirk and the finger. At that, the guy practically turned red with rage and stood up to approach them.

"Uh, Vegeta, I don't think that was a good idea." Goku said as he nodded his head towards the fast approaching angry player. Vegeta stood up, ready to confront him, but Goku got between them, putting his hands in front of the two.

"Hey guys, why don't we go talk outside, huh?" Goku asked, as the three were already starting a scene while everyone in the restaurant watched them nervously.

"Kakarot." The guy nodded in agreement as he growled his name with a look of anger Goku had never seen directed towards him, it was almost maniacal. Goku just raised his eyebrows in surprise and led the guy and a reluctant Vegeta outside. "I hate you, Vegeta." He said as soon as they were outside.

"Glad that's settled." Vegeta mocked. "Now we're on the same page, Brolly."

"You, Kakarot! You ruined that game for me! Nobody tackles me that hard in the first play and gets away with it!" Brolly yelled, pointing his finger into Goku's chest, to his surprise.

"Okay…Brolly, it was just a game. If you didn't want to be tackled, you shouldn't have been playing." Goku defended himself, clearly unaffected by Brolly's threatening nature.

Vegeta laughed. "Get over it. You're a loser, Brolly. Your team had no chance against ours. If you keep pushing this and want to be a sore loser, we can show you again how superior we are to you." Vegeta threatened as he rolled up his sleeves. Brolly glared at Goku and Vegeta, and then let out a big breath trying to calm himself.

"This isn't over." He spat as he walked away, growling "Kakarot" under his breath.

"Man that guy is crazy." Goku said as he watched Brolly walk away. "We made a good team though tonight, huh, Vegeta?" Goku asked as he turned to where Vegeta was, but found him missing as he had already returned to the restaurant. He shrugged and returned to finish his food, where he was angry to find Vegeta stealing fries off his plate. The dinner finished with Coach Roshi only being smacked by one girl that night as they were leaving, and the guys satisfied with their great victory.

The next morning, many students were waking up in dreamy anticipation of a homecoming dance. The limo was scheduled to pick up at Bulma's house at five, so the gang all met there. Tien and Lunch had decided to skip the homecoming dance since they had just attended the Capsule Corp Gala, and Raditz did not want to go, so he stayed home. Goku envied him, and left his house very reluctantly as he watched his brother continuing the exciting video game they had going. When Goku arrived at Bulma's, most of the group was already in the limo. Bulma saw him arrive as she was just about to get in.

"Come on, Goku, you're late! We're on a schedule here!" She yelled at him, and he rushed into the limo, not wanting to incur Bulma's wrath. Unfortunately, he had a second berating inside the limo as ChiChi yelled at him when he got in. The limo started going to their first destination, the posh restaurant _The Lookout_, for which Bulma had made reservations. ChiChi continued yelling at Goku for the first few minutes of the ride, to everyone's misery. But then Goku complimented ChiChi on her dress, and she immediately blushed and thanked him as she quit yelling. Goku breathed a sigh of relief as everyone shot him thankful glances.

Once they arrived at the restaurant, Goku approached Vegeta who he couldn't help teasing. "What are you doing here, Vegeta? I thought you were going to get yourself out of this?" He whispered, feigning innocence.

Vegeta growled in annoyance at him. "I did. I had the perfect plan until the woman saw through it somehow. But this isn't over yet." Goku looked at him in wonder, but headed into the restaurant with the group.

Bulma told the hostess her reservation name and the hostess escorted them to their table, very clearly checking out Goku and Vegeta. Bulma and ChiChi both noticed this and glared at the hostess as she left. Vegeta had noticed as well and was feeling his ego inflate as he smugly looked at Bulma. Goku hadn't noticed the hostess, as he had immediately stuck his face in the menu planning on all the food he was going to order. Juuhachi was glaring at the hostess as well, because she was pissed that her date was the only one not getting any attention. Krillin rubbed her hand soothingly and Juuhachi calmed at his sweet gesture. The girls were happy to see that their waitress was an elderly woman, and everyone ordered their drinks as the group quietly looked at the menu for a minute. They ordered when the waitress returned with their drinks, and the girls immediately started discussing their excitement about the dance. The food arrived, and everyone ate.

Just before the check came to the table, the hostess made another appearance. "How was everything tonight?" She asked the group with a smile.

"Fine, thank you." Bulma answered with venom in her voice, trying to dismiss the woman.

"Oh it was great!" Goku claimed, rubbing his stomach contently.

"I'm so glad you are satisfied." The hostess answered him in a husky voice as she walked to a position standing behind him and leaned down to whisper in his ear, rubbing her hand behind his neck.

Bulma, Juuhachi, and Krillin's mouths dropped in shock at her audacity. ChiChi grit her teeth, ready to strike the woman down. Vegeta smirked at Goku's discomfort as he gasped and looked at ChiChi, wide-eyed in fear. After she sauntered away, ChiChi asked, "What did she say to you?"

"Uh…uh…nothing." Goku said as he pulled nervously on his tie.

"What did she say?" ChiChi insisted, glaring at Goku now.

"Don't be angry at me, please." Goku said, looking fearfully at ChiChi and waiting for her to give some sign she would not hurt him. She reluctantly made a face that told him she would not be angry, but still waited for him to tell her. Goku took a deep breath and whispered to ChiChi. ChiChi opened her mouth in shock, then rose from the table to chase down the hostess.

"Oh, no." Goku said, clapping his hand over his face. Krillin got up in front of ChiChi before she passed him, grabbing her and stopping her. Bulma quickly paid the bill and they made their way back into the limo, Krillin continuing to restrain ChiChi all the way there.

The group finally arrived at the dance, Krillin and Juuhachi leading the group as Krillin ran to hold the door for Juuhachi, who walked inside, flinging her hair over her shoulder with her head held high. Krillin could not believe how attractive she looked in her black spaghetti strapped dress and black strappy heels. She had always dressed very casually before. This was his first time seeing her dressed up, and he was determined to impress her tonight. The two set off heading right for the dance floor, obviously set to have a good time at the homecoming dance. The other two couples were a different story.

ChiChi and Bulma climbed right out of the limo, ChiChi grabbing Goku's hand and pulling him by it as she ran into the dance, giggling in excitement. Vegeta followed Bulma into the dance sulkily with his head down and arms crossed. Once they were inside, both girls managed to get their dates to dance with them, though the guys really wanted to head to the refreshment stand. After a few dances, Goku and Vegeta were "allowed" by their dates to take a break and head to the refreshment stand. After eating some snacks and having a drink, both hung out of the way for a while near a wall, Vegeta crossing his arms and scowling while Goku fidgeted and pulled at his uncomfortable dress shirt and pants. Several girls approached them asking them to dance, but they both quickly refused every girl; Vegeta scared one persistent girl badly enough that she left the dance in fear.

After a few minutes of peace, Vegeta had been thinking and came up with an idea. "Kakarot, do you still want to get out of here?" He asked quietly.

"Yes! I don't think I can take another slow dance, I need to get out of here now!" Goku said to Vegeta.

"I have an idea. You're not going to like it at first, but you'll thank me later." Vegeta said with a nasty smirk. Before Goku could ask, a chaperone of the dance was approaching and Vegeta immediately seized his opportunity. He punched Goku hard in the gut, dropping him to his knees. The chaperone started approaching them, but before she reached them, Goku, who was still on the ground in pain, punched Vegeta in the leg, making Vegeta drop as his leg gave out. Vegeta and Goku glared at each other as the chaperone reached for them.

ChiChi and Bulma had been dancing together when they noticed the commotion going on around the refreshment stand. They both looked at each other, realizing that is where their boyfriends were, and this might have something to do with them. As they made their way through the crowd, they saw their boyfriends on the ground in pain, and a chaperone grabbing them by the ears and leading them outside. When the chaperone returned, the girls asked her what just happened. She explained that those boys were fighting, and she had to kick them off school grounds for the rest of the evening. They would be suspended if they returned.

ChiChi and Bulma were initially sad and disappointed that their dates could not attend the dance. Then Bulma put the pieces together. She knew very well Vegeta's reluctance to be there, as well as Goku's distaste for dancing and flashy events. She could think of no reason for them to be fighting each other when they were taking a break from dancing.

"They did this on purpose!" Bulma hissed to her friend as she clenched her fists by her side.

"What? Goku would never do something like that! They looked really hurt." ChiChi defended her sweetheart, though she had to admit, part of her knew Goku did not want to be there that night.

Bulma could see the doubt on ChiChi's face as she spoke. "I'm telling you, I _know_ this was intentional. But you know what? I am _not_ leaving this dance. We'll deal with them later. Come on, ChiChi, let's have some fun without those guys." Bulma and ChiChi continued dancing and having a good time, though they had that nagging feeling reminding them of the guys who deserted them.


	13. Chapter 13

Trouble

Goku and Vegeta, once out of the dance, continued looking at each other angrily without speaking a word for a while. Finally, Goku spoke up. "So that was your big idea? A cheap shot to the gut?" Goku asked in annoyance.

"It worked, didn't it?!" Vegeta fired back at him. Goku perked up for a moment and looked around as if he just realized they were outside.

"I guess so." He had to admit, Vegeta did get them out of there. "But I'm sure Bulma and ChiChi are really angry now." Goku winced as he pictured their reactions.

"Yeah, right. They can't be angry at us for fighting with each other. It's amazing I don't punch you more often." Vegeta said. Goku laughed, to Vegeta's surprise. "What's so funny?" Vegeta asked him.

"You really don't know Bulma, do you?" Goku asked, provoking Vegeta further. "She would see right through a plan like that, she already knew you didn't want to be there. She is a genius, you know."

After a moment, realization dawned on Vegeta and he plopped down on the bench nearby. "Shit. Might as well make the best of it then. Know any good bars around here?" Vegeta asked Goku with a mischievous look as he threw a capsule on the ground, revealing his car.

"Bars? Vegeta, we're teenagers, what are we going to do at a bar?" Goku said, looking disbelievingly at his accomplice.

"_Are_ we teenagers, Kakarot? I know somebody who can prove that we're 21." Vegeta said with an evil chuckle. "We just need to make a quick stop first." Goku frowned at Vegeta, feeling doubtful about whatever it was that Vegeta was up to. Vegeta headed to his car and started the engine. Goku hesitantly stood outside. "Well? Are you coming or not?" Vegeta asked, and the irritation in his voice made Goku quickly scramble into the passenger seat. They headed out and were ready for a long night.

"Hey, can I call Piccolo? I know he wasn't going to the dance tonight, maybe he can come with us." Goku suggested.

Vegeta thought about it for a minute. He really did not care for Piccolo, but even worse he hated the idea of going out alone with Kakarot, so a third person was not a bad idea. "Fine, call him." Vegeta said gruffly, and Goku called Piccolo, arranging for him to meet at the address Vegeta was headed to.

They arrived in a dangerous neighborhood where crime was rampant, not a big surprise for what they were going to do. Goku and Vegeta were both on guard, watching their surroundings carefully. "Here we are." Said Vegeta as he pulled into the carport of a decrepit little house. There was one car parked there already, which Goku immediately recognized as Piccolo's, and they saw him emerge from the car as they were heading to the door of the house.

"This better be good, Goku." Piccolo said to him with a scowl as he looked around suspiciously. "Who are we here to see anyways?"

"His name's Frieza. He's a sadistic creep, but he'll do this for us." Vegeta said as he knocked on the door.

"What?!" Goku and Piccolo both said as their mouths dropped in shock.

"Vegeta, we shouldn't be here!" Piccolo hissed at him. He was too late to stop this though, as the door quickly opened.

"Ah, Vegeta. What brings you around here, hm? Haven't seen you in a while." A deep silky voice greeted as a man with long green braided hair stood in the door. "Who are your friends?"

"This is Kakarot and Piccolo. Let us in, Zarbon. We need to see Frieza." Vegeta ordered the man.

"How are you paying for his services this time, hm? I doubt your friends are willing to do what you do for Frieza." Zarbon asked with a smirk. Goku and Piccolo had been standing there silently taking everything in, and at that last comment, looked questioningly at Vegeta.

"I'll discuss _that_ with Frieza. If you don't let us in right now, we're leaving. And I'd hate to imagine what Frieza would do to you for turning away good customers." Vegeta suggested darkly with a smug smile.

Zarbon shuddered at Vegeta's suggestion, showing Goku and Piccolo just how terrifying Frieza must be. Goku glared at Vegeta, wondering what he was thinking bringing them there. Zarbon grudgingly ushered them in, and Vegeta went ahead, knowing exactly where he was going with Goku and Piccolo following.

They passed through the dimly lit kitchen where a fat, bald guy was counting money at the small dining table, cagily eyeing the group as they passed. When they entered the room Vegeta sought, a small form sat in a recliner with his back to them, apparently watching TV. Without turning around, he spoke to them. "What do you want?" He asked.

"Frieza." Vegeta said, and the man rotated in his recliner to face them, apparently surprised.

"Vegeta. What a surprise." Frieza said with a smile. The smile was icy and his eyes gave Goku and Piccolo the creeps.

"We need IDs, Frieza. Tonight." Vegeta said, sounding all business.

"Three IDs? 5 minutes." Frieza told him, holding up an open hand to indicate the five, smirking confidently as he was apparently proud that he could get it done so fast.

Vegeta glared at Frieza as if Frieza had just threatened him. Goku looked at Vegeta questioningly, feeling very serious as apparently there was something unsaid going on here that wasn't good. Piccolo picked up on this as well.

"You're telling us that in five minutes we can have fake IDs that are convincing?" Piccolo asked skeptically. "I find that hard to believe."

"Believe it or not, it's the truth. You'd be surprised what I'm capable of." Frieza said as he scrunched his face at Piccolo menacingly.

Vegeta sighed. "Alright, Frieza, what's your price?" He decided it was time to ask. He only wished the answer would be something doable, he didn't want to repeat the same payment method he had been making to Frieza in the past, though he was loath to admit how much he hated it.

"Ah, Vegeta. That's what I love about you, always getting right to the point. No small talk for you." Frieza slowly swung side to side in his chair as he thought for a moment. He stopped swaying abruptly and crossed his arms. "Five thousand".

Vegeta turned his gaze for a moment to Piccolo and Goku. "Kakarot? Piccolo? You don't have five thousand dollars by any chance, do you?" Vegeta asked sardonically.

"Yeah, sure Vegeta. I keep it in my pocket at all times." Piccolo remarked sarcastically. Goku raised his eyebrows at Vegeta as if to say 'yeah right'.

"No, don't have the money, Frieza." Vegeta said with a sigh, and Goku and Piccolo were preparing to leave, thinking this was a waste of time, when Frieza spoke again, freezing them on the spot.

"Well, then I guess it's option number two as usual." Frieza said as he called for Zarbon at Vegeta's nodding agreement. Zarbon was ordered to get to work on the IDs while Frieza ushered Vegeta over to tell him what to do. Goku and Piccolo were worried, they could not imagine what Vegeta was going to do that was equivalent to five thousand dollars, but it couldn't be good.

"Uh, Vegeta, we don't have to do this, you know. We can find something else to do tonight." Goku offered, speaking quietly to Vegeta after he had finished speaking with Frieza.

"The wheels are already in motion, Kakarot. Besides, it's nothing I haven't done before." Vegeta said, trying to shrug off the repulsive assignment Frieza had just given him. Goku wasn't buying it, though.

"Look, Vegeta. I don't know what Frieza wants you to do, but I don't think you want to do it. You do have a choice, you know." Goku told Vegeta with a seriousness Vegeta had never seen from the friendly, popular high school student. Vegeta looked at him in surprise, and then returned to his usual scowl.

"Look, Kakarot. We're going out tonight and having fun, got it?! I'm not thinking about Frieza for one second after we leave this place with our IDs tonight, and you better not either!" Vegeta yelled at him quietly, looking at both Piccolo and Goku as he threatened them.

Frieza, who had still been in the same room the whole time, let out a chuckle as Vegeta's volume had risen at the end and he heard what Vegeta said. "You don't want to think about me, Vegeta? Aww, I feel hurt. And here I was giving you something easy tonight because I thought we were close."

Vegeta scowled and cursed inwardly at himself for letting that slip-up happen. "We're not close, Frieza. But don't worry, I'll get it done."

Goku and Piccolo shook their heads in frustration, knowing there was no reasoning with Vegeta. Zarbon returned with their IDs, completely realistic and convincing. They accepted them and left, throwing a few last cautious glances back at Frieza and his company as they returned to the outside of the house.

Piccolo stood by his car, watching Goku and Vegeta as they entered Vegeta's car. Vegeta prepared to start the car, but Goku quickly snatched the keys from the ignition.

Vegeta hung his head in annoyance. "Give me back my fucking keys, Kakarot." He growled.

"We're not going anywhere until you tell me what that was about." Goku said. After a pause when Vegeta didn't answer, Goku tried again with a different question. "How do you know him?"

Vegeta looked out the window, seeing Piccolo watching them, then looked back at Goku's persistent expression. "He was the guy everyone at Wakusei High went to for all kinds of illicit things." Vegeta finally offered, scratching the back of his neck in irritation. "He usually sent Zarbon or Dodoria, that fat freak you saw in there, to the school to make the transactions. They're both fronting as maintenance workers, so it is easy for them to get in and out of the school."

Goku nodded in understanding. "So what does he want you to do?"

"I told you, Kakarot! I'm done thinking about Frieza, now I told you who he is, let's go get wasted already!" Vegeta growled as he put his hand out insistently for the keys.

Goku conceded, realizing Vegeta would not give him any more at that time, but he was not going to let it go for long. For now, they were going out for the night to avoid thinking about their angry girlfriends and the ruthless criminal on Vegeta's back. Piccolo immediately got in his car and started it up, following Vegeta and Goku to their destination.

Goku directed Vegeta to a bar he knew his Dad had been talking about a lot lately. He usually would not choose a place recommended by someone so much older, but Bardock spoke of the place like it was the hip new place in town for the younger crowd. Bardock only continued to frequent the place because he liked talking with the bartender.

They entered the bar, having no trouble with their fake IDs, and immediately found three empty seats right in the middle of the long bar, which had a slight curvature to it surrounding the three bartenders who were working furiously as the place was very busy that night. It was already 11:00 and the Saturday night crowd was still growing at this time of night. The guys decided to start with some shots, so they ordered tequila, toasted each other to a great night, and did two shots.

"So? Are you two going to tell me why you're not at the homecoming dance tonight?" Piccolo finally decided to ask. When Goku had called him, he just asked him to come out and Piccolo was happily surprised since he had nothing else to do that night and was overdue for some excitement.

Goku and Vegeta looked at each other, frowning for a moment, then Goku said with a big smile, "Nope! Don't want to think about that now."

Vegeta laughed and slapped Goku on the back. "Damn straight! Bartender, more tequila!" He yelled.

"Who's paying for this anyways?" Piccolo asked as they took another shot, looking from Goku to Vegeta.

"Don't look at me, I took care of the IDs." Vegeta said.

"How about we split it, Piccolo? I wasn't really planning on this tonight, but I've got some money with me." Goku offered. Piccolo nodded.

The guys sat there, drinking and people watching for about a half hour, consuming about four shots of tequila each during that hour. They were feeling no pain.

"So what were you doing when I called you, Piccolo?" Goku decided to ask.

"Me? None of your business!" Piccolo said defensively.

Vegeta laughed at Piccolo. "You mean you were all alone and we saved you from one night of your miserable life."

Piccolo growled at Vegeta and went to stand up, but stumbled. Goku helped Piccolo regain his footing and laughed, stepping between the two.

"Hey, let's not fight guys!" Goku said, sitting back down once the other two relaxed with a big, goofy smile. "Bartender, more tequila!" He yelled, thinking another drink would distract the two from fighting again.

The guys had yet another shot, and started getting silly.

"Hey, Vegeta, how do you get your hair to stand up so tall like that?" Piccolo asked in wonder as he gazed at Vegeta's hair.

"I don't know, it just does." Vegeta shrugged. "Piccolo, why don't you have a girlfriend? You queer or something?" Vegeta asked as he narrowed his eyes at Piccolo with a hiccup. Piccolo rolled his eyes at Vegeta, almost falling out of his chair as the action made him dizzy.

Let's play cards!" Goku interrupted, pulling a deck off the bar.

"Cards? What kind of lame game is that?" Vegeta asked, looking at Goku like he was ridiculous.

"It might be lame if there wasn't betting involved." Goku said with a devious smirk, though still slurring his words a bit.

Vegeta and Piccolo looked at each other, both smirking now as ideas popped into their heads about what they could wager. Goku didn't waste any time and started dealing out the cards for a game of 21.

"Alright, place your bets!" Piccolo said, obviously raring to start. "If I win, Goku has to give me his first born son."

"What?!" Goku asked.

"Just kidding." Piccolo laughed, pointing at Goku's face, "That face is priceless."

Goku's expression changed as he rubbed his head sheepishly, "Yeah, I don't even have a kid." Then all three laughed.

"Seriously, though, if I win, Kakarot has to give me his lunch for a week." Vegeta said, smirking evilly at Goku.

"What?!" Goku said, standing up quickly and stumbling a bit. "No way! Don't you have your own lunch?" He asked.

"Yes, but I've seen the lunches your girlfriend has been making you lately, they're a hell of a lot better smelling than the cafeteria food." Vegeta said with a clear tone of disdain towards the cafeteria food.

"I don't think I want to play anymore." Goku said, wearily sitting down at the thought of losing his delicious lunches for the week. He knew Vegeta was right, he had never had cooking like ChiChi's and she would be more pissed off than she already was if she ended up cooking for Vegeta for a week.

Piccolo had been studying the cards Goku dealt. "Hey, Goku. What kind of game is this?"

"I toooold you, a caaaard game." Goku said, clearly annoyed.

"No, idiot. He means what type of card game." Vegeta said, rolling his eyes at Goku. He looked at the cards dealt, then said to Piccolo, "It's 21."

Piccolo laughed. Vegeta and Goku looked at him in confusion. "Isn't that ironic? 21? After we had to go get those ID—" Piccolo was interrupted by Vegeta's hand smacking hard over his mouth as the bartender was right in front of them listening suspiciously to what Piccolo was saying. Vegeta glared fiercely at Piccolo, and then Piccolo's eyes widened in realization.

The bartender placed his hands on his hips and scowled at the three. "You three look pretty young. Let me see those IDs again."

"Here you go." Said Goku as he started handing over the fake ID again. Vegeta snatched it from him and finished his shot.

"We're getting out of here. Better find the girls before they get any more pissed off." Vegeta said as he sauntered out of the place, doing his best to walk in a straight line.

The bartender shook his head at them as they walked out, and reached for the phone.

"We can't go back to the homecoming dance, Vegeta." Goku said as soon as they stepped outside.

"I know that you idiot! That fool almost got us arrested!" Vegeta said as he pointed at an ashamed-looking Piccolo. "I just said that to get us out of there. But we better go now, he's probably calling the police, and we can't be caught driving home drunk."

Goku frowned deeply as he looked at Vegeta and Piccolo's cars which could not be left in the parking lot if they didn't want to be caught. "Uh, how do you expect to do that, Vegeta?"

"Do I have to do all the thinking around here?!" Vegeta yelled, now clearly furious with his companions.

"I know! I'll call Raditz! He didn't go to the dance tonight, he can pick us up!" Goku offered with a big smile.

"He better be able to get here fast, Goku, or that plan is useless." Piccolo complained. Goku was already dialing Raditz's number, who answered the phone groggily.

"Hey, Raditz, sorry to wake you up, but we've kinda got an emergency here." Goku hurriedly spoke. "Listen, we're at…" Goku continued to tell their situation to Raditz as quickly as he could while Vegeta and Piccolo stood patiently with their arms crossed for a moment. When he got off the phone, Vegeta and Piccolo looked at him expectantly.

"Raditz is coming right over, of course, he's not happy and says I'm going to owe him another favor now." Goku complained. Having no sympathy, Vegeta headed to his car. "Wait, what are you doing Vegeta? I said Raditz was going to give us a ride." Goku called to him as he followed Vegeta to the driver side door.

Vegeta spoke slowly as if dealing with a child. "I have to move the car so when the cops get here they don't identify us. Now get out of the way. I'll be right back."

"Wait. Why don't you just enraps, uh, enpatsulate, uh, capsule it?" Goku asked.

Vegeta looked surprised for a moment, then growled to cover his embarrassment at forgetting something like that. He encapsulated the car and headed to a nearby wall for something to lean against.

Piccolo encapsulated his car as well, while Goku just stood there waiting for a moment. Goku saw lights and heard sirens around the corner, and realized it wasn't such a good idea to be standing in the middle of the parking lot at the moment. He hurriedly stumbled into the alleyway where Piccolo and Vegeta were already waiting.

The police entered the bar and appeared to be looking for the three, and Goku cursed inwardly for allowing himself to get in this situation. He breathed a sigh of relief when the police left rather lazily, seemingly they were letting it go. As Goku watched the police leaving, he was surprised by a hand slapping down on his shoulder, making him startle.

"Goku." He turned around to see Piccolo. "The police are gone, right?"

"Yeah," Goku said, sighing in relief. He looked around. "Where'd Vegeta go?"

"Right here, Kakarot." Goku heard Vegeta's voice from behind him, and saw Vegeta had walked a few feet away from them. "Where is Raditz? He should be here by now." Vegeta complained, holding his stomach.

"Feeling a little sick?" Piccolo asked Vegeta spitefully. "What's wrong, can't hold your liquor?"

"Don't test me right now." Vegeta snarled, glaring at Piccolo, but he quickly ran around the corner and Goku and Piccolo could hear him heaving.

"Ugh, that's gross." Goku complained as he sniffed the air with a deep frown, now holding his stomach.

"Oh, not you too." Piccolo said, rolling his eyes. Goku sat down with his eyes shut tight and covered his nose with his shirt, clearly scowling in discomfort as they heard Vegeta heave again. "Is that your brother's car?" Piccolo asked, and Goku opened his eyes to see Raditz's car pulling into the bar parking lot.

"Yes! Thank God." Goku said as he got up and hurried to Raditz's car, as far away from Vegeta as possible. Piccolo called for Vegeta and the two of them headed to the car, Raditz threatening to hurt anyone who would dare to get sick in his car. "Raditz, you're the best brother. I love you!" Goku said as he threw himself into the passenger seat. Raditz dropped off Piccolo, then Vegeta, then headed home with Goku. They had all remained silent during the car ride, and Raditz could care less about getting an explanation tonight, he just wanted to get back in the house without his dad hearing them, and go back to sleep. He would have Kakarot tell him everything in the morning.


	14. Chapter 14

Fighting Back

Sunday morning, pretty much everyone had slept in. The morning was quiet, aside from Raditz and Goku's conversation about the previous night. Raditz knew Frieza just as well as Vegeta did, and told Goku that they were idiots for going over there. Raditz called Vegeta, knowing he would need help.

"_Vegeta, it's Raditz."_

"_Yeah, Raditz. What do you want?"_

"_You know why I'm calling."_

"_Your idiot brother told you everything, didn't he?"_

"_He didn't have a choice after last night."_

_A moment of silence, then "Mind your own business, Raditz."_

"_Just get over here today so we can discuss the job."_

Vegeta hung up, but Raditz knew him well enough to know he'd be over their house later. He looked at his brother, who wore a face of both concern and confusion. "Vegeta's coming over." Raditz told him.

"Raditz, what kind of jobs does Vegeta do for Frieza?" Goku asked demandingly.

"Listen, Kakarot, I don't think I should talk to you about that right now. Vegeta will be pissed if I'm talking about his business." Raditz said evasively as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Then what have you done for Frieza?" Goku asked, raising an eyebrow. He realized that his brother must have had dealings with the guy in the past for how familiar he seemed to the situation.

"The guy is a criminal, Kakarot, a scary one. He's got people all over the place, and the cops can't touch him." Raditz complained, a hint of anger showing.

"You didn't answer my question, Raditz." Goku pressed.

Raditz hung his head and sighed for a minute, then looked up, frowning at his brother. "Frieza needed some muscle to deal with nonpaying customers. When we started going to Wakusei High, you could say Dodoria and Zarbon were…recruiting." Raditz said with a slight shrug. Goku was attentive and waiting for the rest of the story. "So…we wanted to buy some pot, you know, give it a try, but we didn't have the money. They saw we were strong and could handle ourselves, so they offered to give it to us in exchange for beating up a couple of guys. Only, it was more like beating them to within an inch of their lives." Goku's eyes widened in surprise. "Dodoria and Zarbon went with us on the first job to make sure we did just what they wanted. At first we refused, but they threatened us, saying we could be on the other end of something like this if we weren't careful. So, we beat the hell out of the guys, found out one of 'em died in the hospital." Raditz paused and looked at his brother warily as he waited for a reaction.

Goku looked sympathetic to Raditz, and though he was disgusted with what they did, he could see they had no choice at the time. "But why go back to Frieza after that? Why didn't you just stop buying from him, or pay with money after that?"

Raditz chuckled darkly. "Apparently we did a good job. Frieza especially took a liking to Vegeta because he seemed to be able to cut off that nerve. He could do horrible things to people, and walk away as if it was nothing. Frieza likes finding people when they're young, and he wasn't going to let Vegeta go easily. He refused to take money from us, and there's really no one else selling stuff in our area, he's got his own little monopoly going. We didn't buy anymore drugs for a while, so we managed to stay away from Frieza. But then, somebody _mysteriously_ found a bag of drugs in Nappa's car at the school parking lot, and he was arrested. Zarbon came to the school and told Vegeta that if he did another job for Frieza, Frieza would get Nappa out of jail, clear his name. That's how the bastard works, and we just can't seem to get away from him." Raditz lamented. Before Goku could speak, Raditz became alert to something and shushed him. They heard a faint knocking sound and followed it to Goku's bedroom window. They opened the window to see Vegeta, looking bored and annoyed. They opened the window and Vegeta climbed in, careful not to disturb Bardock.

"I've been knocking at that window for the last five minutes. What the hell have you two been doing?" Vegeta asked in a hushed voice.

"Why didn't you try Raditz's window?" Goku asked.

"I knocked on his first! Don't you two pay attention when someone says they're coming over?" He growled at them.

"Actually, you didn't…" Raditz said. Vegeta growled and clenched his fist in Raditz's face.

"Shut up! Sometimes you're as bad as Kakarot." Vegeta rubbed his head in irritation at the two brothers.

"So what does Frieza want?" Raditz decided to ask after a moment of silence.

Vegeta sighed. "Same thing he always wants."

"So when are we doing it?" Raditz inquired further.

"We're not." Vegeta said, changing his expression to a smirk as he looked like he was up to something.

"What?!" Raditz fought to keep his volume down at his surprise. "Have you lost your mind?! How can you expect to get away with that?" Raditz was clearly terrified of the idea.

"Fuck Frieza. I'm done taking orders from him. Dodoria and Zarbon are wimps compared to me, and they can't come to school with weapons." Vegeta did seem to have it figured out, as he knew Frieza's way of doing things.

"Hold on!" Goku said, his first time speaking up in a while. "Those guys are going to come to Mt. Paozu High?!" Goku asked, feeling protective of his school and classmates. "Why wouldn't they just go to your house to find you?"

"Don't worry, I can take care of them myself." Vegeta said proudly as he crossed his arms. "And think about it. If they came to my house, that would be suspicious to anyone that sees them. They definitely wouldn't want to make a scene by causing an incident there. But at school, they are just maintenance workers, and there are so many people there, they can easily blame someone else for a student being brutally beaten. Not that that's going to happen."

"Okay, let's just say you beat Dodoria and Zarbon, what happens after that?" Raditz asked, feeling frustrated now with Vegeta's suicidal plan.

"I'm not sure." Vegeta admitted. "I've never seen Frieza work without those two flunkies."

"Vegeta…" Raditz started, slowly shaking his head.

"Stay out of this, Raditz. You too, Kakarot. Frieza is my problem, I'll deal with him myself." Vegeta said confidently, and at that decided to leave, climbing back out the window and heading home, hopefully his absence unnoticed by his parents.

Raditz and Goku looked at each other. Vegeta might be fine with facing Dodoria and Zarbon, but what about Frieza? Raditz and Goku were worried for their friend. Goku was even more concerned about any innocent people getting involved in this with it being dragged into their school. Vegeta climbed back into his own bedroom window and laid on his bed, looking forward to getting some revenge against Frieza's henchmen.


	15. Chapter 15

Repercussions

Monday morning was very unpleasant this week. The girls refused to acknowledge Goku and Vegeta. Vegeta was not worrying about Bulma at the time anyways, as his mind was more consumed with Zarbon and Dodoria. Goku also found it hard to worry about ChiChi as he could see where Vegeta's mind was, and he was worried about the outcome of whatever was going to take place. Vegeta's job was supposed to be done on Sunday, so today would definitely be the day that Dodoria or Zarbon would show up at school looking for Vegeta. Krillin and Juuhachi had arrived at school together very happy, but as soon as they sensed the tension from all their friends, they stifled their emotions and awkwardly went off on their own. Yamcha, Tien and Lunch did the same. Piccolo approached Goku and Vegeta that morning, trying to get a read on what was going on. Before he could ask any questions, Raditz showed up.

"Raditz, thanks for the ride home the other night." Piccolo said, a little embarrassed.

"It's fine." Raditz said abruptly. "Look, Vegeta, you sure you don't want some backup? What if both of them show up?" He asked insistently.

"Will you shut your big mouth, Raditz!" Vegeta hissed, eyeballing Piccolo who was processing everything Raditz just said.

"Who's going to show up?" Piccolo asked, eyeballing Raditz, Vegeta, and Goku. Goku inclined his head and raised his eyebrows with a frown, tipping Piccolo off. "Both of them…you mean those two?!" Piccolo asked in disbelief. "I thought you were taking care of it, Vegeta."

"I am. When they get here." Vegeta said gruffly.

Piccolo growled at Vegeta. "I can't believe you're dragging this into our school! Those guys are trouble, and now they're coming to Mt. Paozu, they've never bothered with this school before you came along."

"Hey, Piccolo, it's alright." Goku said reassuringly. "Vegeta said he'll take care of it, and I have confidence that he will." Goku looked at Vegeta very seriously and gave him a sharp, affirmative nod. Vegeta nodded back at him with a frown. The morning bell rang.

"You better be right, Goku. You better do what you say, Vegeta." Piccolo threatened, and headed to class. The others looked at each other for a moment and headed to their classrooms as well.

First period was uneventful, and second period was Goku, Piccolo, and Vegeta's weightlifting class. They met and looked at each other seriously, but everyone remained quiet. There was not much more to be said at the time. Mr. Korin entered the classroom about fifteen minutes into class, looking for Vegeta.

"Vegeta, you've been called to Principal Kami's office." Mr. Korin told him, excusing him from class. Vegeta smirked at Goku and Piccolo and headed out. Making his way through the halls, Vegeta saw a form waiting to greet him before he made it to the principal's office. He smiled to himself when he saw it was Dodoria. When Dodoria saw him, Vegeta walked into the janitor's closet, waiting for Dodoria to follow. When he followed him in, meaning to threaten the rebellious high school student, he was surprised by Vegeta jumping him and beating him to a bloody pulp. Dodoria didn't even lay a hand on Vegeta, as he was completely taken by surprise.

Vegeta leaned over Dodoria who was barely conscious. "Tell Frieza I don't work for him anymore." Vegeta said in a hushed tone, and slammed Dodoria's head into the wall one last time before heading to the bathroom to straighten himself up before the next class.

At lunch time, Goku was on edge waiting for Vegeta to arrive in the cafeteria. He knew something happened during second period, and was worried about what would happen if Vegeta hadn't succeeded in fighting off Frieza's henchmen. When he saw Vegeta walk in completely unscathed, he breathed a sigh of relief. He took his seat at their regular table with Lunch and Tien, greeting them as he sat. He frowned at his food, it was the first day in a while that he was eating cafeteria food again, as he hadn't spoken to ChiChi since the homecoming dance. He was spoiled by her delicious lunches, and although he wasn't picky, this food was not nearly as satisfying. Soon Yamcha and Krillin joined the table, then Juuhachi, then Vegeta.

"Vegeta." Goku said as Vegeta sat down, and when Vegeta looked at him, Goku just gave him a questioning look. Vegeta nodded and smiled, proceeding to eat without talking. Tien watched the exchange and gave Goku his own questioning look.

"Don't worry, Tien. Things are good." Goku said with a smile, which quickly turned to a frown as ChiChi sat down at the other end of the table, followed by Bulma. They were clearly still angry. Krillin decided to break the silence, as he could sense the tension coming on again like it had been in the morning.

"So, Bulma won homecoming queen." Krillin announced.

"Yeah, congratulations again, Bulma." Juuhachi said, throwing her friend a little smile.

There was a round of congratulations from most members of the group, then another awkward moment of silence.

"Yeah, it's too bad, though." Bulma finally decided to speak up with a clear tone of resentment in her voice. "The homecoming king was M.I.A." After a brief pause of glaring at Vegeta, who continued eating, refusing to look at Bulma, she continued. "Know who it was?" She asked with such hostility that Goku actually noticed Vegeta flinch ever so slightly.

Bulma waited for a moment, then Vegeta looked at her. When their eyes met, not much more needed to be said. He could see the hurt in her eyes, and she could see that he truly was sorry, even if he would never admit it.

After a moment of the table staying awkwardly silent again, Krillin decided to answer Bulma's question, though no one really needed to hear the answer. "It was Vegeta!" Krillin said with a forced smile, trying his best to remove the tension that was still lingering in the group.

Goku and ChiChi had remained silent the whole time, not even looking at one another. Goku had pushed aside any thoughts about ChiChi being angry with him as he enjoyed eating and watched the interaction between Bulma and Vegeta. That was, until ChiChi decided to speak up.

"Where did you two go anyways?" She spat out as she stood up and glared at Goku.

Goku swallowed his massive bite of food and shifted his gaze to ChiChi's livid face. "Um, out?" Goku offered with a doubtful face.

Vegeta smacked his hand over his face, grimacing at the thoughts of what Goku was going to say next about their night out. ChiChi spat out a tirade of reprimands and accusations at Goku, who cowered and listened, not really saying much. Then Bulma decided to join in, as everyone else quickly deserted the table to leave Vegeta and Goku to handle the problem on their own.

By the end of lunch, Vegeta and Goku were still in trouble, and headed to class groaning at what a long day it would be. Bulma and ChiChi vented to each other during biology. They were doing a lab experiment, so they had plenty of time to talk as they dissected a cat.

"What are we going to do about them?" ChiChi mused, feeling down.

"Hey, have you noticed something is up with them? I mean, aside from us being angry with them for abandoning us at the dance?" Bulma said thoughtfully as she made the first cut.

ChiChi thought for a minute as she glanced at the biology diagram. "Now that you mention it, usually Goku would be apologizing right away when I yell at him like that. It almost seemed like he was too distracted by something to apologize." ChiChi said with confusion all over her face. Bulma nodded her head slowly as she pursed her lips in thought. "So what do you think it could be?" ChiChi wondered.

Bulma continued musing as she made another cut. She clicked her tongue as she was having trouble coming up with an idea. "Maybe it has something to do with the night of the homecoming dance?" She guessed.

"I think you're right, Bulma." ChiChi agreed. "They have been distracted since then. I thought it was just because we were angry at them, but it's got to be involved with that night." ChiChi nodded and continued identifying things on their lab diagram.

"Alright, well apparently they don't want to tell us where they were, or Goku would have fessed up when you asked him at lunch. We'll have to find another way to figure out where they were that night." Bulma said as she continued with the lab. The girls finished the class that day concerned about their boyfriends, though they both were still angry.

That day after school Goku had a martial arts class, and he was itching to practice and improve his skills. He always loved fighting for the fun and competition of it, but now there was new meaning behind being a good fighter, with the threat of Frieza hanging around. He invited Piccolo and Vegeta to go with him as well, who both readily accepted as they knew how much they needed to keep their skills improved. They had some excellent spars and Vegeta bragged about how he kicked Dodoria's ass at school, and was more than ready for Zarbon.

As they exited the dojo, they were surprised by the sight of Bulma leaning against Vegeta's car, waiting for them. She looked at Vegeta suspiciously, and he glared at her. "Woman, what are you doing here?" He asked Bulma.

"I followed you here after school. I want to know what's going on." She demanded.

Goku, Vegeta and Piccolo looked at each other warily. Piccolo took this as a good time to leave before getting involved with any potential yelling from Bulma. He said goodnight and headed to his car.

"Bye, Piccolo." Goku said as he waved, then turned to Bulma. "Bulma, I don't know why you think something is going on…" Goku began.

"Shut it, Goku!" She yelled at her friend, startling him. "Don't you two lie to me, I know something is off. You two haven't been the same since you deserted us at the homecoming dance." Bulma said as she crossed her arms tightly in anger.

"Of course we haven't been the same, we haven't been getting any with you two mad at us!" Vegeta complained in a huff, causing Goku to snicker.

Bulma growled and Goku quickly stopped snickering with a nervous gulp. "Don't try to distract me, Vegeta. You know that's not it." She said as she looked at him threateningly. They stared at each other for a few minutes, neither one giving in. Goku stood there helplessly, looking between the two. Vegeta took notice of him and got the sense that Goku was about to crack.

"Kakarot, keep your mouth shut." Vegeta said hostilely. Goku looked at him in surprise and took a step back, not saying a word.

Goku continued looking at the two, then realized this was between them, and he better go before Bulma did somehow make him want to say something. "Okay, guys, I'm gonna go and let you two figure this out." Goku said with a nervous wave as he headed to his car. Before he reached it, he stopped as Bulma spoke to him.

"By the way, Goku. ChiChi knows something is going on, too." Bulma said with a smirk that could rival Vegeta's.

Goku stopped for a moment facing his car, frozen in fear. He turned to Vegeta with a pleading look. "Vegeta…"

"This is my problem, Kakarot! You will keep your mouth shut!" Vegeta yelled at Goku. Goku looked at him for a moment, realizing there would be no getting through to him.

Vegeta was dead set on keeping the danger of Frieza from everyone else. Maybe it was for the best, Goku realized. He nodded and climbed into his car, mumbling, "ChiChi is going to kill me."

Goku drove home that night, deep in thought about Frieza. Sure Vegeta already took care of Dodoria, and was more than confident he could take Zarbon. But what about Frieza? Goku decided to start training every day and be aware at all times, Frieza could strike out at any moment and Vegeta might need help. And for all he knew, Frieza might target Piccolo or himself as well.

Bulma and Vegeta's ride home was silent and unpleasant. Bulma was fuming at Vegeta's refusal to tell her what the problem was, and Vegeta was getting himself into a rage thinking about Frieza coming after him, possibly going after his friends or even worse, Bulma. Frieza was clever, and would use whatever means necessary to get what he wanted. He would use innocent people to manipulate others without a second thought. Vegeta knew he had to be ready.


	16. Chapter 16

Everyone Knows

"ChiChi, I can't!" Goku said in a whine as the group was gathered around the lockers a few days later.

"Why can't you tell me why you are training with Vegeta and Piccolo so much now?!" ChiChi yelled at him.

"Yeah, Goku." Krillin chimed in as he was standing with his arm wrapped around Juuhachi's waist. "I don't like being out of the loop here. We're your friends, why can't you tell us what's wrong?"

Goku sighed in frustration and ran his fingers through his hair. "I just can't. It's Vegeta's business, not mine. I just happen to be the only other one who knows about it." He said with a shrug.

"Really?" Remarked Juuhachi in a flat tone. "Because Piccolo over there looks like he's in on it too." She said as the group observed Piccolo down the hall, looking on guard and nodding at Vegeta as he passed.

Vegeta had been walking with Nappa, and after making eye contact with Piccolo for a brief moment, looked to the group he had been approaching. He saw them all looking his way questioningly, with the exception of Kakarot who looked completely frustrated. Seeing this, he stopped dead in his tracks, Nappa bumping into him at the sudden halt. "What's up, Vegeta?" Nappa asked him. Vegeta didn't bother to answer, but turned around and decided to head the other way, avoiding the group. Piccolo watched the pair walk away, then approached Goku and the group.

"Hey." He said as everyone was looking at him.

"Piccolo?" Goku said questioningly, knowing Piccolo came to the group for a purpose.

"If you and Vegeta won't tell them anything, Goku, I will." Piccolo said, as he had been eavesdropping on the group's earlier conversation.

"But Piccolo—" Goku interjected.

"They deserve to know, Goku. These guys are dangerous, to everyone here, especially people you are close to." Piccolo said as he looked meaningfully at Bulma and ChiChi. The group was scared at Piccolo's ominous words, and listened intently to what he had to say. He told them about the meeting with Frieza and the fact that Dodoria had already come after Vegeta. Most of the group was in shock for a few minutes. Goku felt like he couldn't breathe for a moment as he waited for everyone's reactions anxiously.

ChiChi started repeatedly slapping Goku in the arm. "You deserted me at the homecoming dance to get drunk with Piccolo and Vegeta at a bar?!" She shrieked in fury at her boyfriend.

"Ow!" Goku said as he rubbed his arm once ChiChi stopped hitting him. "I'm sorry, ChiChi!" He said defensively. She continued to glare at him for a moment, then looked at the adorable, helpless expression on his face and shook her head at him. Goku could see she was done being angry, and he brought her in for a hug.

"Ooo, I'm going to give that Vegeta a piece of my mind!" Bulma yelled, and went chasing down the halls in the direction Vegeta had gone. She caught up to him, Nappa quickly excusing himself when the yelling started, and she continued to berate Vegeta until he pushed her up against a wall forcefully, but not painfully.

"I don't need this right now, woman." Vegeta growled at her.

Bulma looked into Vegeta's eyes, and knew he was right. She just needed to release her anger first. "Listen, Vegeta. I have an idea." Bulma offered, looking a bit arrogant. Vegeta raised his eyebrows in expectation as she continued. "Why don't you talk to the police, set this guy up by wearing a wire or something? Your situation is perfect for doing something like that." Bulma offered.

"Hn." Vegeta said as he stepped away from Bulma. "That would never work. Frieza has people in the police force. I don't know who they are. Talking to the police could cause more trouble." Vegeta speculated, knowing they'd be doomed if word got out to Frieza that Vegeta was turning him in.

"You don't know who they are, but I can figure it out." Bulma said with a smirk. Vegeta looked at Bulma in disbelief. "Don't believe me? I'm a genius. I have my ways. Leave it to me." Bulma gave Vegeta a kiss on the cheek and smiled smugly at him, as she started walking to class.

Later that day, after lunch, Vegeta was called by his teacher. The teacher said his father was checking him out early and he needed to head to the office. Vegeta's father never checked him out from school. He knew this had to be Zarbon finally coming after him. He left the classroom, prepared for another fight.

Krillin had been in Mr. Popo's class that period and finished his work early. Mr. Popo needed some papers from Vice Principal Baba and sent Krillin to get them. As Krillin was approaching the office, he heard a scuffle in the halls. He turned a corner, careful to hide behind a locker so no one would see him. He recognized Vegeta's voice and looked to see Vegeta fighting a man in the halls. They looked evenly matched, both taking a pretty good beating. The man punched Vegeta in the face and Vegeta stumbled backwards, looking like he was in trouble as the man advanced on him. As Vegeta was bracing for another strike from Zarbon, he was surprised to see Zarbon gasp in pain and stumble forward, falling as Vegeta rolled to the side and stood up. Vegeta turned around to see Krillin standing over Zarbon.

"Cue ball?" Vegeta asked in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

"Helping you out apparently." Krillin said as he crossed his arms, glowering at an unconscious Zarbon. "So this is the guy you've been expecting?"

"No. Just an angry janitor. I made a spill in the hallway. He didn't like having to clean it up." Vegeta remarked sarcastically.

Krillin frowned at Vegeta. "Let's get you to the nurse's office." He said as he looked over Vegeta's injuries and approached him.

"Stop right there." Vegeta said, holding out his hand in a 'stop' gesture. "I'll go myself. Where were you headed?"

"The front office." Krillin said, a little confused.

"Good. Go there and do…whatever you were doing, and let the Principal know this piece of trash is here. Have him…report it to the police." Vegeta said with a smirk, and headed off to the nurse while Krillin headed to Principal Kami.

At the end of the school day, Goku waited by his car for Vegeta and Piccolo, as they were planning to ride together to yet another martial arts class. He was greeted by ChiChi and Bulma who had walked out of school together.

"Hi, Goku." ChiChi said flirtatiously as she wrapped her arms around his waist and gave him a quick kiss. He smiled, glad that ChiChi was no longer mad at him. Bulma looked around for Vegeta.

"So. Where's Vegeta?" Bulma asked impatiently.

"He'll be here." Goku said casually as he ran his fingers through ChiChi's silky black hair. "Are you two going home together today?" Goku asked, indicating ChiChi and Bulma.

"I was hoping _you'd_ drive me home, Goku." ChiChi said with irritation in her voice as he obviously didn't plan to.

"Yeah, and I wanted a ride from Vegeta. Are you honestly training again? Can't you two take a break for one day?" Bulma asked. "You know you most likely won't have to fight anyone now, now that I'm on that police force, and Zarbon already got his ass beat by Vegeta today." Bulma said, obviously proud of her man.

"What? Zarbon came today? Nobody told me." Goku complained.

"Yeah, I heard about it from Krillin." ChiChi said as she rubbed Goku's chest. "Apparently he helped out at the last minute. Vegeta took a pretty good beating."

"Really? I didn't know Krillin helped." Bulma said in surprise. "Of course, I heard about Zarbon from Vegeta, and he would never admit to needing help." Bulma said with a thoughtful expression. Just then, Vegeta walked up behind Bulma.

"You're one to talk. " He said as he grabbed Bulma firmly by the waist. "Why haven't you revealed those dirty cops yet? Maybe _you_ need to ask for help." Bulma jumped at the contact, then looked at him over her shoulder.

"You're too proud for your own good sometimes. At least I ask for help when I'm in _danger_. As far as the cops go, I have something to show you." Bulma said as she smiled confidently at Vegeta's scowling face. She pulled her purse open and grabbed a small bundle of folded paper. She opened it and handed it to Vegeta, who quickly read through it.

"Damn." He muttered. "Woman, are you sure this is right?" Vegeta questioned Bulma. He threw the documents to Goku, who quickly released his hold on ChiChi and caught them. Goku and ChiChi looked at it.

"Of course I am! I think I deserve some praise after finding that information so quickly, you know." Bulma yelled at him, seething in irritation. It was a printout of background information on five police officers. Captain Ginyu, Officer Guldo, Officer Jeyce, Officer Burter, and Officer Recoome. By their background, they seemed ordinary enough, just like any other police officers.

"So these are the dirty cops?" Goku asked in surprise. His question sidetracked Vegeta and Bulma from their momentary feud, and they both nodded.

"Now what are you going to do?" ChiChi asked innocently.

Vegeta looked troubled for a minute. "We were going to avoid them and find an honest cop to bring our evidence to, but seeing that Frieza even has the Captain in his pocket, there's no way we'll be able to do that. Look's like we'll be fighting after all." Vegeta said to Bulma with a smirk.

"Wait, if you beat Frieza and he's got the whole police force under his thumb, aren't you going to get in trouble anyways?" Bulma asked, her tone indicating it was obvious. Piccolo showed up then, just in time to hear what Bulma said.

"He's got the whole police force working for him?!" Piccolo shouted in disbelief. He punched Goku's car in frustration.

"Hey!" Goku yelled at Piccolo, glaring at him, then checking for any dents on his car. After seeing no damage, Goku shook his head at Piccolo in annoyance, then looked at Vegeta. "So what do we do now?"

"Train." Vegeta said, and headed to the passenger side of Goku's car.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Bulma yelled, following Vegeta. She grabbed his arm and he shook her off, but turned to face her. "You still owe me for the homecoming dance, and I will not be ignored because of some evil criminal asshole! Now, I say you take me out on a date, or we're done!" Bulma threatened, looking challengingly at Vegeta.

"That's right!" ChiChi chimed in, nodding at Bulma and now scowling at Goku. Goku cursed Bulma in his head, ChiChi had been just fine until she spoke up. "You two both need to take us out and make up for that horrible date with a real date this time. Let's make it a double, Bulma." ChiChi insisted, and Bulma nodded in approval.

"Don't you know it would be dangerous to go out with us right now? What if one of Frieza's spies sees us together?" Goku asked concernedly.

"We don't care. You only go to high school once, and we are not spending the rest of the school year with boyfriends that can't go out with us. This is my senior year, and I'm the homecoming queen, dammit!" Bulma complained. "My boyfriend should be taking me out and showing me off every weekend!"

Goku and Vegeta looked at each other at a loss, rolling their eyes. "I saw that!" ChiChi said.

"These women are idiots." Vegeta complained.

"Vegeta!" Bulma scolded.

The couples were at a standstill, and Piccolo could not stand to listen anymore. He climbed into the backseat of Goku's car, and the other two followed suit, sitting in their seats as well as they slammed the doors shut.

"Oh, no. You're not running off right now." Bulma threatened through the open car window.

"Just take them to the movies on Saturday. I'm sure no one will see you there if you go to a theatre out of town." Piccolo offered with his arms crossed and a very annoyed expression on his face. The girls both smiled slightly and nodded at each other, and Goku shrugged indicating it was alright with him. Vegeta just grunted, which the rest of the group took as an agreement. The girls backed away from the car at that point, and the guys headed to yet another training session.


	17. Chapter 17

A Date With Danger

Saturday night approached without any incident or sign of Frieza. Goku and Vegeta's friends and girlfriends were not thrilled with them, as the two had remained distant, constantly thinking of the danger they were in. Piccolo was doing the same, but he was a loner and his vigilance was nothing to be bothered with for the other students. This behavior was pretty normal for him. Their only friends who really understood were Nappa and Raditz, who had previous dealings with Frieza and realized just how powerful the malicious thug was.

Goku got dressed for his double date with ChiChi, reluctant to go as he was worried about this being risky. He was glad it was a casual date, and readily dressed in a black, perfectly fitted t-shirt, khaki cargo pants, and black converse. He grabbed a jacket at the last minute, realizing the theater might be cold and he could offer it to ChiChi. He threw on the red varsity jacket from his closet and headed out the door to pick up ChiChi.

Vegeta frowned in annoyance, looking at the clock. He knew if he was going on this stupid date, he'd have to start getting dressed to pick up Bulma. He thought about staying put, but foreseeing Bulma's wrath, decided he should just get this over with and be as careful as possible. He put on a pair of dark wash jeans, a graphic printed shirt with a band cover on it, and a brown leather bomber jacket with a pair of brown biker boots. He grabbed his keys, sighed, and carefully headed out the door, looking for any signs of being watched before heading to Bulma's.

Goku and ChiChi arrived at the theater about ten minutes earlier, as Vegeta took several turns and out-of-the-way routes to be sure to ditch anyone who may be following him. While waiting for the other couple to show up, Goku was anxiously watching the people around them for any signs of danger.

"Goku, will you relax?" ChiChi asked as she wrapped her arms around his arm, leaning into him for warmth from the slight chill of the night. Goku gently pushed ChiChi away as she was distracting him from his focus of looking out for danger. ChiChi frowned and grabbed his chin, pulling his face towards hers as she rose up on her toes to kiss him on the lips. Goku was reluctant at first, but finally melted into the kiss. He smiled at ChiChi as they pulled away.

"I'm sorry, ChiChi. You're right. Let's go inside and wait for them." He said as he opened the door for her leading into the theatre. Just as they entered, Vegeta and Bulma pulled into the parking lot.

"Well, we're _finally_ here." Bulma complained venomously as she walked with Vegeta through the parking lot.

"I should have just drove straight here. Then I could be distracted during this whole damn date looking for _Frieza_ instead of paying any attention to you." Vegeta remarked dryly.

"So now that you went through that trouble, you'll give me your complete attention?" Bulma asked seductively as she wrapped her arm around Vegeta's waist. Vegeta's posture softened at her touch.

"Yes, I can do that." He said quietly. They met up with Goku and ChiChi in the theatre, bought their tickets and concessions, and headed into the movie room. Goku grabbed Vegeta by the jacket for a moment before they separated, asking quietly if there had been any signs of Frieza, which Vegeta confirmed that it looked safe, and the couples settled into their seats in two separate locations of the theater. With all thoughts of Frieza pushed out of their minds in the dark theater, the couples settled in for a nice movie. Though honestly, all four of them had no interest in the movie, whatever it was.

Goku sat in his seat, enjoying his popcorn by the mouthful as ChiChi quietly sipped on her soda. She was watching Goku out the corner of her eye, relieved to see that he seemed relaxed for the first time in a while. He finished his popcorn quickly, and to ChiChi's surprise leaned into her for a deep kiss. She could taste the salt from his popcorn as their tongues mingled for a few minutes, but it was the best kiss she had had in a long time. They continued to make out for the majority of the movie, lightly groping each other. ChiChi reached her hand down Goku's pants and started stroking him. He gasped and looked around nervously without breaking their kiss. He let out a moan that he couldn't suppress as the feelings he was experiencing were becoming too hard to resist. He broke the kiss and told ChiChi they couldn't do this here, as he stroked her face, panting lightly.

ChiChi looked at him deviously. "Let's get out of here, then." Goku's eyes widened in surprise, but he took her hand and quickly and discreetly led her out of the movie room. They roamed through the theatre together looking for some privacy, and found an unlocked security closet. They slipped in and locked it from the inside, finally able to experience the passion they had been craving from each other.

When Goku and ChiChi returned to the theatre, the movie ended five minutes after they returned to their seats with suspicious looks from their surrounding movie patrons. They looked to where Bulma and Vegeta were sitting, and saw they were missing, so they stood outside the movie room to meet them. But after the theatre cleared out, there was still no sign of them. "Let's go check the bathrooms." ChiChi said as she headed to the ladies' room. They both emerged from the restrooms without any trace of the two. They shrugged at each other and decided to head to the parking lot, hoping to find them at Vegeta's car.

As ChiChi and Goku found where Vegeta's car was parked in the parking lot, they were surprised by the scene they saw. Bulma and Vegeta were in the backseat, yelling and moaning and shaking the car. Goku and ChiChi quickly hid, crouching behind the car nearest to them and laughing. They waited and waited for them to quiet down. "Man they've been going at it for a while." Goku complained. The crouched position they were in was not comfortable, and waiting was boring. Goku looked over the car to peek at them, with ChiChi slapping at him, telling him to give them some privacy.

They didn't notice someone walking up to them. "Excuse me." An annoyed hoarse voice spoke. Goku turned around with lightening speed in surprise, worried that someone threatening had snuck up on them. However, it was a middle aged man who looked harmless.

"Y-yes?" ChiChi asked the man, feeling embarrassed to be caught in such a position.

"Would you mind moving? This is my car." The man said with a dirty look, gesturing to the car they were hiding behind.

Goku and ChiChi gave the man a placating smile and stood up, walking towards Vegeta's car. They were glad to see that Vegeta and Bulma were done, though they were scurrying to straighten themselves up as the other couple approached them. "Hey, guys!" Goku yelled and waved to them as they approached with a big smile, as if he hadn't just seen what they saw. "Did you enjoy the movie?" Goku asked teasingly.

"Oh. Yeah. It was great." Vegeta said flatly as he brushed himself off. Goku and ChiChi snickered, trying not to laugh.

"What?" Bulma asked, looking confused.

"What was your favorite part?" ChiChi asked, pressing her lips together tight as she tried to stop herself from laughing. Goku couldn't stop himself anymore and busted out laughing.

Realization crossed the other couple's faces. "Oh. Fine. You know we weren't watching the stupid movie." Vegeta huffed.

"Oh yeah?" Bulma asked in annoyance at her friends, "Well what was _your_ favorite part?" She asked testily.

"When they escaped the prison." ChiChi responded quickly. Goku was impressed, he knew he never saw that happen. Then it was Vegeta and Bulma's turn to laugh.

"What?" ChiChi asked, affronted.

"Nice Try." Vegeta said with a laugh as he handed ChiChi his ticket. The movie ticket read, "BIG EYES" as the title.

"Big Eyes?" Goku asked as he looked at it over ChiChi's shoulder.

"You know, the movie about the painter who paints big eyes?" Bulma offered, "We may not have been watching, but I'm sure there was no prison escape in that movie." Bulma laughed again. "Don't think we didn't notice you two missing when we left the theater." Bulma said to Goku and ChiChi as she crossed her arms. Goku and ChiChi blushed.

"Want to grab some food now?" Vegeta asked.

"YES!" Said Goku immediately. "I'm starving!"

"Of course you are." Said ChiChi with a shake of her head. The group headed to a diner for a late night meal. At the diner, as the group was eating, Vegeta had been notably quiet and distracted.

"Vegeta, are you thinking about whats-his-name again?" Bulma grumbled to him as she sipped at her soup.

"Yeah, what's up Vegeta?" Goku asked curiously, as ChiChi rose her head from her plate to await Vegeta's answer as well.

"Nothing." Vegeta said gruffly as he shifted his eyes from where he had been gazing to glance out the window towards the parking lot.

Bulma observantly noticed Vegeta's change, and looked in the direction he had been looking before. She saw a waitress serving coffee to two men sitting at a table, and one of the men was looking directly at her. The two looked very serious and somewhat dangerous, but did not strike her as threatening.

"Who's that over there?" Bulma asked nosily, as she pointed towards the pair in question, shaking Vegeta's shoulder to get his attention.

"What?! Don't look over there." Vegeta said as he quickly pulled Bulma's pointing finger down below the table, futilely hoping the two across the restaurant hadn't noticed her.

"Where?" Goku said as he turned around in his seat to see where Bulma had pointed.

"I said don't look, you idiot!" Vegeta shouted, attracting attention from the other diner patrons and waitresses. He crossed his arms, fuming at Goku's stupidity. What Goku saw was one man sitting and staring at him, while the other was rising from his seat, apparently headed in the direction of the restrooms. The staring man gave Goku one intent nod after a moment, and Goku's eyes widened in surprise. He turned back to face his group, who had all noticed the nod as well.

"Just great." Vegeta growled. "Let's just get out of here." He said as he waved the waitress over for the check.

"Who do you think they are, Vegeta?" Goku asked, completely serious now.

"I don't know. I have a feeling I've seen them before, though." He said as he gave the man at the table another quick look. "This has to have something to do with Frieza." He frowned deeply, left the money on the table, as did Goku, and the group headed out of the diner. The two couples said a quick goodbye in a hurry, and Goku and Vegeta quickly ushered their dates into their cars, concerned now for their safety. Just as Vegeta opened his door to get in, and Goku was walking over to his door, they heard a voice address them.

"Don't leave in such a hurry. I have a proposition you and your friend might want to hear about, Vegeta." The mysterious figure addressed in a calm and confident tone, who was now standing at the exit of the diner along with his equally mysterious companion.


	18. Chapter 18

The Plan

Krillin and Juuhachi had been dating for a few weeks, and things were going great for them. After the fantastic date at homecoming, Krillin's help in beating Zarbon impressed Juuhachi, further cementing their relationship. They were drawn even closer by the danger surrounding their friends, as the people mainly involved in that were very distracted for the last couple of weeks, leaving Juuhachi and Krillin with a lot of alone time. Krillin loved the fact that Juuhachi was a loner and did not talk about their personal lives all around school, like Maron used to do when they were dating. She didn't care much for personal displays of affection either, but that was fine with Krillin, as long as they were spending so much time alone together. The only downfall their relationship had was when Krillin brought Juuhachi home and they were making out in his room, Juuhachi with her shirt off, when Coach Roshi peeked through the door, trying to peep on Juuhachi. She yelled and threw just about all the contents of Krillin's room at the old man, who went running and apologizing. She went home pretty angry that night, but Krillin made it up to her.

He sighed, thinking of his girlfriend early Monday morning in the halls, as he stood alone watching his best friend, Goku, who remained preoccupied with other things in the morning. Goku headed right to Piccolo in the morning, with Vegeta in tow. They told Piccolo everything from their encounter with the strange men at the diner.

It turned out that Vegeta had met the two strangers before, when he was a small child, as they had done business with his father. They also had been in business for years with Frieza. The man that did the talking, Beerus, told them that he wanted to take out Frieza for a while now, but the tyrant had a lot of power and connections and Beerus needed careful planning in order to do it. Beerus saw an opportunity when he heard about Vegeta taking down Zarbon and Dodoria. He found out about Goku and Piccolo being involved with the purchase that started it as well, and when he found out they were all high school students, he formed a plan. He just needed Vegeta, Goku and Piccolo to do their part, which he assumed they would be more than willing to do, seeing that Frieza definitely planned to kill them.

Vegeta and Goku pulled Piccolo over to a quiet area in the halls where no one would overhear them, and discussed this all with Piccolo. "Beerus wants to meet with us again, to discuss the details of his plan." Vegeta informed an irritated Piccolo.

"Vegeta, how did you get me sucked into this business?!" Piccolo growled as he could not stop thinking of what this 'Beerus' guy would want him to do.

"Don't blame me." Vegeta said cockily. "I didn't want you to come with us that night. Kakarot's the one who called you." Vegeta smirked darkly at Goku, who frowned as Piccolo glared angrily at him now.

"Hey, I'm sorry, Piccolo." Goku said with an apologetic gesture. The bell rang, and the three looked at each other hesitantly. "Look, I think we need to meet this guy. He's our best chance at dealing with Frieza." Goku suggested as he slowly backed away towards his first class. Vegeta headed off without another word, and Piccolo stood there for a moment, shaking his head with a regretful sigh as he knew that Goku was right. He finally headed to class as well, dreading this meeting with Beerus and his associate.

School continued through that week with martial arts training, sports practices, and tests, which Goku was thankful that he continued to pass despite his lack of tutoring lately. His steamy history tutoring session really cemented the information in his mind and he passed that exam this week with flying colors. There was no sign of Frieza or his flunkies all week, and no sign of Beerus or his associates. When the day came for the meeting with Beerus, Goku, Piccolo and Vegeta all arrived together early.

They were meeting at some coordinates Beerus had given to Vegeta which led to a wasteland that was void of any signs of life or structures. All the three teenagers could see was rocky formations and they doubted if this location was correct, until a blue Cadillac pulled up and parked right next to their car. Two men stepped out, who they could not make out in the dark with the headlights of the car still shining in their faces. As the figures approached, Vegeta was the first to recognize Beerus. He exhaled in relief as he had been worrying that this was a setup and these people were here to kill them. The groups stepped forward to meet, and shook hands, Goku and Vegeta introducing Piccolo while Beerus finally gave a formal introduction for his associate, Whis.

"You three are all an interesting case for me, I must say." Beerus started, curiously inspecting Goku, Vegeta and Piccolo. "I've never worked with teenagers before, that's more Frieza's style." He said with a smug smile, still in his usual calm voice.

Whis stepped forward with an uninterested look on his face. "Beerus, please. Are you sure you want to work with these kids?" Whis complained, almost tauntingly to his boss.

"I know what I'm doing, Whis. Don't question me." Beerus scolded, his voice rising in irritation at his partner.

"So how are we going to get rid of Frieza?" Vegeta questioned, losing his patience with standing around in the middle of nowhere.

"I have excellent connections in higher places than any of Frieza's." Beerus gloated. "However, in your area, he has prided himself on really taking over through the schools. If I didn't despise him so much I might even say he was ingenious." Beerus commented with his arms behind his back, looking very casual.

"Beerus, we have dinner reservations in thirty minutes." Whis prodded with a sing-song voice.

"Alright, alright, Whis. We'll be going in a minute." Beerus growled at his companion. "Frieza plans to come after you next week, according to my sources. Because Zarbon and Dodoria are gone, I thought he would be sending another minion." Beerus paused in annoyance, looking back at Whis, who was tapping his foot impatiently. He sighed and continued, "But, this thing with you has become personal for Frieza, and he is planning to come after you himself." Beerus said with a smug smile.

"So? What are we supposed to do?" Vegeta asked, with his arms crossed, as he looked to the side, still annoyed.

"Whis will call you to let you know exactly when Frieza will come. Make sure you are there to meet him at the school. I'll be there before he arrives, and follow him. You might need to be prepared to defend yourselves a bit, but I'll take care of him. Don't worry." Beerus said with a sly smile. Beerus started walking away, but stopped when Goku asked him to wait.

"What?" Beerus asked hoarsely, looking over his shoulder.

"What are you going to do to Frieza?" Goku asked curiously.

Beerus paused, then approached Goku. "You really want to know?" He asked in an ominous, yet amused tone. Goku nodded his head yes. Beerus stepped up to Goku, so they were almost nose to nose, if it wasn't for Beerus' extraordinary height that placed his nose about five inches above Goku's. Goku didn't budge, but curiously looked past Beerus at Whis, who was watching Goku with a smirk. Piccolo and Vegeta watched Beerus carefully, suspicious of what he was going to do. Piccolo was sure that Beerus was going to hurt Goku in some way, and was prepared to defend his friend if something happened. In the blink of an eye, Beerus' hand shot up and chopped at Goku's neck, knocking him out instantly.

"Leave Frieza to me." Beerus said, and headed back to his car. Whis followed, smiling cheekily at the group before getting in the car and making a 'phone' gesture with his hand to indicate that he'd be calling.

"You better get Frieza! You hear me?" Vegeta yelled hostilely at Beerus as he entered the car. Beerus and Whis drove off, and Piccolo and Vegeta looked at each other for a moment.

"What do you think of this?" Piccolo asked Vegeta thoughtfully.

"I don't like it." Vegeta complained. "If Beerus doesn't do what he says, Frieza's surely going to kill us." Vegeta shuddered at the thought.

"I can't just rely on that." Piccolo determined. He and Vegeta looked at each other, then at the collapsed form of Goku on the ground. "Guess it's time to go." Piccolo said. Vegeta headed to the car, while Piccolo headed to pick up Goku. Once all three were in the car, they headed home, Piccolo and Vegeta engaging in a deep conversation as they formed their own backup plan for the day of Frieza's attack.


	19. Chapter 19

Truth Or Dare

The rest of the weekend could be spent relaxing now that there was a plan in place, and the whole gang decided to get together for a pool party at Bulma's on Sunday. Bulma's Dad was working on his latest invention inside, greeting the arriving friends as they made their way to the pool. Bulma's mom was serving spiked lemonade to Bulma and her friends in a skimpy outfit. Raditz, Nappa, Goku, Krillin and Yamcha were playing rough in the pool. Bulma, ChiChi, Lunch, Juuhachi and Tien lounged by the pool, sipping their 'lemonades'. Vegeta and Piccolo were the only ones in clothes rather than swimsuits, as they loitered under some trees, away from the pool, brooding. Nappa and Raditz climbed out of the pool, claiming they were going to get Mrs. Briefs to bring some food out for everyone.

Raditz, Nappa and Mrs. Briefs came out with a few carts full of food, and Goku immediately jumped out of the pool, making a mad dash to be the first one to the food. Raditz pushed him away, as he wanted first dibs on the food. They ended up fighting and knocking half the food on the ground in the process, which was quickly consumed by the many pets the Briefs family kept around in their Capsule Corporation home.

Vegeta and Nappa quickly grabbed their own heaps of food while Goku and Raditz were busy fighting, leaving hardly anything for everyone else. "Hey!" Most members of the groups yelled when they saw Vegeta and Nappa making off with almost all of the remaining food. Raditz and Goku stopped fighting for a moment after hearing that, and angrily noticed who had taken the food. Before a bigger fight could break out, Mrs. Briefs wheeled in another cartful of food, and told the group there was still plenty more for everyone.

After everyone had something to eat, Goku joined ChiChi on her lounger with his own lemonade, while Vegeta went inside to change into his suit. Krillin headed to join Juuhachi at her lounger, noticing as he passed Bulma that she had dozed off with a magazine over her face. He snickered to Juuhachi, whispering something to her, and Juuhachi smirked as she looked at Bulma, then around at everyone to see who might be watching her. She saw a perfect opportunity, as Yamcha, Raditz and Nappa were busy swimming laps, Vegeta was indoors at the moment, Goku and ChiChi were busy making out, and Lunch and Tien were serenely resting as well, maybe even asleep too. Juuhachi noted they may have two more victims ready for them. But first they got to work on Bulma, forgetting that Piccolo was still outside, off in the shade of the trees.

Vegeta reemerged from changing into his suit, deciding he would torture Bulma in the pool. He approached her with a harsh, "Get up, woman." But when he looked down at her and removed the magazine from her face, he was absolutely shocked at what he saw. Juuhachi, Krillin and Piccolo could be heard immediately laughing. After a moment, Vegeta joined in as well. Bulma started waking up with all the noise.

"W-what's going on, guys?" Bulma asked innocently as she slowly sat up. The guys in the pool all started laughing as soon as she got up, then Tien and Lunch awoke to see what all the commotion was about. When they looked at Bulma, Tien started laughing, though he was trying to stifle it as Lunch clearly was feeling bad for her friend. Goku and ChiChi finally pulled their lips apart long enough to see what was going on around them, and Goku pointed right at Bulma's face and started laughing, while ChiChi looked sorry for her friend, but couldn't stop herself from giggling.

"Oh, Bulma, honey…" ChiChi said through her giggles as she reached below the lounger into her purse. She pulled out her compact mirror and handed it to Bulma.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH! Who DID THIS?!" Bulma shrieked as she turned red from rage, looking at her reflection. Bulma's face now featured thick black sideburns and a moustache with thick eyebrows. Nobody could tell Bulma who the culprit was, as most were laughing too hard, and the ones that weren't did not know who did it. Bulma ran inside to wash her face, and Lunch and ChiChi agreed with each other that they should follow her in and help her scrub it off.

The party continued for another thirty minutes with no sign of the girls inside. "You think it's really taking that long to get the makeup off?" Krillin whispered to Juuhachi when he noticed how long it had been.

"Maybe." She commented with a shrug. "I think that makeup I used on her was waterproof." She said with a smirk.

Krillin cringed, he was honestly scared of Bulma most of the time, and now started thinking that prank was not such a good idea as he worried what Bulma might do if she found out who was behind it.

"Whatcha doin', Krillin?" Goku asked, startling Krillin from his worries. Krillin looked around anxiously, then back to Goku.

"Can you keep a secret, Goku?" Krillin whispered to his friend.

Goku nodded, "sure".

"It was me and Juuhachi. We drew on Bulma's face." Krillin admitted guiltily.

Goku laughed. "Yeah? That was a good one, Krillin. Bulma's going to kill you, though." Just then, Bulma, ChiChi and Lunch emerged from the house, changed now into their clothes instead of their swimsuits and Bulma's face was back to normal, though a little red apparently from scrubbing.

"Bulma, you're you again." Goku said cheerily to her. She flashed Goku an angry sarcastic smile.

"Well, now that everyone has been having so much fun without me because of that little prank, I say you all have to stay here a while longer and play a game of truth or dare tonight." Bulma challenged, addressing all her friends who had been watching her carefully as they gauged her reaction to the earlier incident.

Vegeta approached Bulma from the side, wrapping his arm around her. Bulma looked at him suspiciously. "That wasn't you that drew all over my face?" Bulma asked him accusingly.

"Don't be ridiculous. I don't waste my time on such meaningless pranks." Vegeta scoffed. "Though you did look hilarious." Vegeta smirked at Bulma, picturing her face the way it had looked earlier, which made him laugh again as he walked off, leaving Bulma fuming again. Bulma crossed her arms, looking around at all her friends, and reassured herself that she would have the last laugh tonight.

The group had a dinner served by Mrs. Briefs, and Lunch mentioned that she had to go home. Bulma had no problem with her leaving, as she knew Lunch was not behind the prank. When Krillin saw that Lunch was going home, he decided it was time for him to leave, too.

"Well, Bulma, you know, I'd better get going too. I've got some studying to do for a big test tomorrow…" Krillin started lying.

"No." Bulma said. Krillin started to object, but she cut him off before he could speak. "You, mister, are not getting off that easy. I saw you laughing, and you are staying! Come on guys, let's get this game started!" Bulma yelled to everyone, getting excited now to start the game.

The group gathered around in a room of the Capsule Corporation with a fireplace, lots of soft blankets and pillows and a sectional sofa which everyone lounged around on. "Okay, who's going to start?" Bulma asked, looking around expectantly.

"I will." Vegeta offered with a sinister look. He immediately looked at Goku, who wasn't paying attention at the moment. "Kakarot!" Goku jumped and looked at Vegeta, a little worried. "Truth or Dare?"

Goku thought for a moment, not really knowing if Vegeta's question or dare would be worse, but figured he would go with dare, because dares were usually more fun in this game. "Dare" he said as he smirked at Vegeta.

Vegeta chuckled to himself. "I'll be right back." Vegeta got up and left for a moment, leaving everyone wondering what he was up to. He returned a moment later with a heaping tray of food, and Goku immediately got excited, ready to pounce on the food.

"Vegeta, you're going to dare me to eat all this?!" Goku asked in ecstatic disbelief, as Vegeta pushed him away from the tray of food he was holding. He put the tray on the ground right in front of a now frowning Goku.

"No. I am daring you not to take one bite of food for the duration of the game." Vegeta said as he sat back in his spot with his arms crossed.

Goku's mouth dropped as he stared at the tray of delicious smelling food in front of him. "That's just torture, not a dare!" Goku complained.

"Yeah, not a very entertaining dare, Vegeta. I was hoping you'd make him parade around naked or something." Bulma mused. Vegeta shrugged, he was content to see Kakarot unhappy.

Goku licked his lips, looking at the tray. "What happens if I eat it?" He asked as he contemplated doing it anyways.

"Then I'll give you another dare, which I promise will be much worse." Vegeta warned. Goku pouted for a moment, but decided against eating the food.

"Okay, Goku, your turn, pick someone." Bulma prompted impatiently, hoping she would get picked so she could get started on her revenge. Goku immediately picked Bulma as she practically volunteered herself.

"Truth or Dare, Bulma?" He asked.

"Dare." Bulma said with a sexy smile. Goku thought for a moment, looking around the room, then an uncharacteristic wicked smirk came across his face.

He smiled at ChiChi, who looked at him wonderingly, then he spoke to Bulma. "I dare you to make out with ChiChi for one minute."

"Goku!" ChiChi yelled at him, but Bulma nodded and readily complied, immediately pressing her lips to ChiChi's. Juuhachi huffed and rolled her eyes as all the guys watched, drooling over the two girls. Goku let them know when a minute passed.

"That was a great dare, Goku!" Yamcha cheered. Goku smirked, feeling pleased with himself for coming up with the idea. Bulma and ChiChi both blushed, but Bulma quickly shook it off as she was ready for her first victim.

"Juuhachi, Truth or Dare?" She asked.

"Truth." Juuhachi said immediately, acting bored.

"Who drew on my face by the pool today?" Bulma asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I did." Juuhachi said, shooting Bulma a wicked smirk as Bulma gasped.

"You have to tell the truth, Juuhachi." Piccolo prompted, earning a glare from her. Everyone else aside from Krillin looked at her questioningly.

"Alright, it was me and Krillin." She admitted, shrugging apologetically towards Krillin.

"Krillin, you are so dead!" Bulma warned as she looked at him and Juuhachi spitefully. Krillin whimpered and hung his head.

"Piccolo, Truth or Dare?" Juuhachi asked, not wasting any time with moving on with the game.

"Uh, Truth, I guess." Piccolo huffed.

"How boring." Juuhachi complained. "If you were to kill someone in this room, who would it be?"

"Goku." Piccolo answered immediately.

"What?" Most of the group asked.

"Why?" Bulma asked in curiosity. "Goku is so nice."

"He's too damn cheerful all the time." Piccolo complained.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Goku asked, now confused.

"No!" Piccolo, Juuhachi, Vegeta, Nappa and Raditz said in unison.

"Nappa, Truth Or Dare?" Piccolo continued the game.

"Uh, Dare?" Nappa chose doubtfully.

Piccolo smirked at Nappa, who was sitting next to Raditz. "I dare you to kiss Raditz on the lips."

"Not fair! Why do I have to get the gay dare?" Nappa complained.

"Hey, we did it and we aren't complaining!" Bulma yelled at him, referring to ChiChi and herself.

"Yeah, well that's different. You two are hot chicks. That was great!" Nappa exclaimed.

"Just do it, Nappa." Vegeta ordered his friend.

"But Vegeta!" Nappa interjected. He looked at Raditz.

"Stay away from me, Nappa." Raditz growled at his friend, crossing his arms and leaning away from him.

"Like you could stop me." Nappa mocked Raditz. Nappa slapped Raditz in the head and quickly pecked him on the lips before Raditz had the chance to strike back. Everyone laughed while Vegeta held Raditz back from attacking Nappa. Nappa and Raditz were spitting and complaining, until Nappa composed himself to start the next dare.

"Alright, Shorty over there, Truth or Dare?" Nappa asked to Krillin.

"Me?" Krillin asked with a gulp. He looked around the room anxiously, resting his gaze on Goku who was just about to sneak a bite from the tray in front of him. "Goku, no!" Krillin yelled, throwing a coaster from the table in front of him at Goku, drawing everyone's attention to Goku.

"Did you have a bite, Kakarot?" Vegeta asked maliciously.

"N-no." Goku pouted, rubbing his hand that had been hit by the flying coaster. Vegeta carefully inspected the tray.

"Ah! There is a pepperoni missing! You ate it, didn't you?" Vegeta accused. Goku frowned deeply and looked around the room, looking like a guilty puppy. "I get to give you a harder dare now." Vegeta sneered gleefully. "Now, you get in that closet with your woman." Vegeta said, indicating a closet adjoining to the room only a few feet away from where Vegeta sat. Goku and ChiChi stood up, looking puzzled. "I dare you to have sex in that closet, loud enough for all of us to hear."

"OH no!" ChiChi objected, sitting back down immediately. "I haven't even had a turn yet and I already had to makeout with Bulma. I am not doing something that embarrassing for Goku's turn!" She said firmly.

"ChiChi has a point." Bulma agreed. "But this is a good dare. I say we let it count as ChiChi's turn, too." Bulma offered to appease ChiChi. ChiChi glared at Bulma. That suggestion did not help her cause at all.

"If you don't," Vegeta threatened, "I'll just have to come up with something worse for you."

"Worse than that?" ChiChi asked, frowning at Goku.

"What, ChiChi? It's really not a bad dare if you ask me." Goku said as he was already taking off his shirt and heading for the closet. ChiChi grudgingly followed Goku into the closet.

"You just couldn't keep your hands off that damn pepperoni, could you?" ChiChi complained as she closed the closet door.

"Alright, back to Krillin while they get started." Juuhachi said as she wanted to move the game along.

"Okay, truth." Krillin said assertively.

Nappa thought for a minute, as it was his turn to ask a good question. "Do you pick your nose?" Nappa asked. Everyone looked at him and sweatdropped.

"Uhhh, I don't have a nose." Krillin commented.

"Right, I knew that. Okay, did you pee in the pool today?" Nappa asked, feeling proud of himself for coming up with a better question that time. Krillin hesitated.

"Tell the truth, Krillin." Yamcha teased.

"Yes?" Krillin said quietly. Juuhachi slapped him in the back of the head, making an appalled sound.

"Unbelievable, Krillin." She scolded. "Choose someone to go next." She directed him forcefully.

"Okay, who hasn't gone?" Krillin looked around. "Yamcha! Truth or Dare?" Before Yamcha had a chance to answer, the group got quiet as they noticed thumping and loud moans coming from the closet, along with ChiChi calling Goku's name out and a loud grunt from Goku, eliciting some laughs from the group.

Yamcha nervously chuckled as the moaning and thumping continued. "Okay, my turn. Uh, I'll take dare."

"I dare you to kiss Tien" Krillin dared.

"No, that dare's already been done." Nappa complained. Tien and Yamcha breathed a sigh of relief.

"Alright then. I'll be right back." Krillin amended as he headed out of the room. He returned after a minute with a handful of ice. "I dare you to put these ice cubes down your pants and let them melt." He said as he handed the ice to Yamcha.

"Oh, man." Yamcha groaned, as he took the ice with a deep frown and reluctantly dropped it down his pants. He yelped at the cold contact and squirmed in his seat while everyone laughed at his discomfort. Yamcha continued squirming, but was ready to pick his victim. "Alright, Vegeta, Truth Or Dare?"

Vegeta glared daggers at Yamcha, he hated that guy ever since he had found out that he dated Bulma. Plus he found him really annoying. Before Vegeta chose, Goku and ChiChi emerged from the closet, their hair and clothing was disheveled and Goku was still putting his shirt back on as he reclaimed his spot on the sofa. ChiChi's cheeks were burning red and she was covering her face with her hands.

"That was so embarrassing!" She exclaimed as she sat down again next to Bulma and Juuhachi. Goku began happily digging into the tray of food which was now fair game for him to eat.

"This has been the best game of Truth Or Dare ever!" Goku exclaimed with his mouth full and a huge smile.

"What? Nobody's supposed to like Truth Or Dare!" Bulma exclaimed, a little outraged as her purpose in starting this game was to get even with everyone who laughed at her earlier embarrassment.

"Sure, Vegeta brought me a tray of food, I got to watch my girlfriend makeout with another girl, I've had a lot of good laughs with everyone else's dares, and I just had sex. Plus, I already had my turn, so no one can dare me again, I'm in the clear!" He happily gloated.

Vegeta looked at Goku, disgusted. "Doesn't anything embarrass you, Kakarot?" He asked in disbelief.

"Goku never really does seem to get embarrassed about anything." Yamcha mused, but he was feeling annoyed with his friend now. Bulma was right; everyone should have to suffer a little. Yamcha was distracted from his thoughts when Vegeta spoke up.

"Dare." Vegeta said as he sent a piercing glare to Yamcha, making Yamcha recoil from Vegeta's threatening demeanor. But Yamcha was not going to back down. He was hoping Vegeta was going to go for a dare. Now Yamcha had his chance to get Goku and Vegeta in one shot. He chuckled as he looked at Vegeta, who Yamcha could have sworn actually looked nervous for a moment.

"I dare you to strip down to your underwear and give Goku a full frontal contact hug for one minute." Goku continued finishing off the rest of his food, thinking a hug was not a big deal, but Vegeta frowned deeply as he looked at Goku. Then he glared at Yamcha defiantly.

"Change the dare." Vegeta growled.

"What's the big deal, Vegeta? It's just a hug, I hug people all the time." Goku said as he leaned back on the sofa with his arms behind his head.

"Goku, it's not just a hug." Krillin informed his friend. "A full frontal contact hug means that _everything _is touching." Krillin said, raising his eyebrows and hoping Goku was getting what he meant.

Goku's eyebrows twitched in confusion for a minute, then a look of realization crossed his face. Tien immediately broke out laughing. "I have to see this!" He said as he clapped his hands together.

"I wouldn't be laughing if I was you!" Vegeta snarled at Tien. "I'll be the one daring you after this. And you!" He said, pointing at Yamcha. "I told you to change the dare."

"Well, Vegeta, I'd love to, but you know, if I'm changing it, it's only going to get worse." Yamcha said to Vegeta with a smirk. Vegeta immediately rose from his seat indicating a threatening posture towards Yamcha, but Bulma stood as well and stepped in front of him.

"Hey, Vegeta. He's right." Bulma said. Then she leaned closer to him and spoke into his ear. "Besides, I want to see you get undressed and hug Goku." She stepped back. "It's another good dare." Bulma squealed excitedly as she sat back in her seat, ready for a show.

Vegeta angrily bit his bottom lip in frustration, looking between Bulma and Yamcha. Then he looked at Goku, who looked back at him cluelessly. Vegeta scoffed but started removing his clothing, until he was left in nothing but his boxers. "You better start that timer." Vegeta groaned as Goku stood up reluctantly with a push from a chuckling Raditz. Vegeta grit his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut as he pressed his body against Goku's. Goku grimaced and tensed at Vegeta's contact, looking around the room past Vegeta's hair that was in his face. Then an evil look crossed Vegeta's face as he squeezed tight, and Goku yelped in pain.

"Vegeta, you're crushing my ribs." Goku complained the best he could with his lungs compressed.

"Aww, they look so sweet together." Bulma cooed as Goku and Vegeta were stuck in their embrace. The rest of the group laughed, making Vegeta squeeze tighter in his anger.

"Really, Vegeta. I think-you're-going to-break something." Goku croaked out with a gasp. Yamcha announced time, and Vegeta forcefully pushed Goku away and shuddered in disgust at the experience he'd just had. Goku fell back on the sofa gasping and clutching his ribs while Vegeta dressed himself.

"You deserved that." Vegeta said to Goku who was still in pain. "If you weren't flapping your mouth, that loser would've never dared me to do something with you." Vegeta said spitefully as he shook his head at both Goku and Yamcha. He finished dressing and took his seat. "My turn again. Tien. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth". Tien said timidly, knowing after Vegeta's threat he definitely did not want to ask him for a dare.

Vegeta hmphed, knowing he had plenty of good dares in mind, but did not feel like this guy was worth his time in coming up with a good question at the moment. "Tell everyone here a secret about yourself." Vegeta mumbled with his arms crossed.

Tien frowned, and looked down, a little sad. "I just broke up with Lunch by the pool today." He admitted, still looking down.

"What?!" Bulma screamed. She was so disappointed, after all the work she did to set them up. "Why?"

"Sorry, man." A few of his friends said, Yamcha giving him a pat on the back.

"She just—she was always around, and she was clingy and so demanding, it was just moving too fast. I'm going out of state to college, and a relationship would just get in the way." Tien admitted, obviously still feeling bad about the breakup." After a moment of silence, Juuhachi decided to push the game along again.

"Are we done yet?" She asked as she looked at her watch.

"No! Raditz hasn't had a turn!" Goku chimed in. Everyone looked at Raditz, then Bulma took a look around the room to see if anyone else had been missed.

"Okay, once Tien dares Raditz, we'll be done right?" Bulma suggested. "It is getting late anyways. We need to get up early for school tomorrow." Everyone agreed, though ChiChi noted she hadn't dared anyone. But she wasn't going to complain, she just wanted to get home and be done with this embarrassing evening.

"Truth." Raditz said, before Tien even had to ask him.

Tien thought for a moment, rubbing his bald head as he looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully. "Alright. Tell us an embarrassing habit of yours."

Raditz thought for a moment, then smirked as he looked at ChiChi. "I can be a Peeping Tom sometimes." ChiChi blushed again and huffed as she looked at Goku angrily.

Bulma noticed the whole interaction and gasped. "Did Raditz catch you in the act?" She asked ChiChi with a smile. ChiChi's anger was rising, and Goku decided it was time to get out of there.

"Okay, guys, we're going now! See you at school tomorrow!" Goku said as he grabbed ChiChi's hand and led her to the front door of the Capsule Corporation, not giving anyone a chance to say goodbye to them. The rest of the group said their goodbyes and made their way to their cars, dreading getting up early for school the next day. It had definitely been an interesting evening for the group.


	20. Chapter 20

Frieza's Takedown

It was Wednesday when Goku finally received a call from Whis. Whis informed Goku on his way to school that Frieza was planning on coming to the football practice after school that day, where he could target Goku, Vegeta, and Piccolo altogether. Goku warned Vegeta and Piccolo as soon as he got to school, and they agreed not to share the information with anyone else. No need to get everyone on edge all day, they thought.

"Goku, I think it's about time for another study session." ChiChi said to Goku as he sat down at the lunch table with even more food than usual.

"Yeah, sure, ChiChi. Can we talk about it tomorrow, though?" Goku asked as he prepared to dive into his food.

"We've got cheerleading and football practice today, ChiChi. Why don't you come by the football field during practice?" Bulma suggested. Goku started choking on his food. "You and Goku could catch up on studying afterwards." Bulma added as she watched Yamcha, who was sitting next to him, smack his back hard a few times. "You okay, Goku?" Bulma asked, surprised as she was used to seeing Goku swallow mammoth bites of food with hardly chewing and had never seen him choke before.

"Yeah, sure." Goku said nervously as he rubbed the back of his head. "Uh, you don't think there's any chance that cheerleading practice could be moved somewhere else today, do you?" Goku asked hopefully.

"No, why would cheerleading practice be moved?" Bulma asked curiously.

"Uh, no reason." Goku said with a frown as he continued eating. Vegeta had been watching the interaction with interest, not liking the idea of Bulma being that close to Frieza. When Bulma looked at him, he quickly feigned disinterest as he continued eating his own large amount of food, but Bulma was suspicious. The lunch continued with the usual chatter about classes and teachers, and Bulma and ChiChi headed to Biology together. They talked along the way to class about what Goku could be hiding, as Bulma noticed both he and Vegeta were hiding something again, but they could not figure it out, and the whole event only left them worried. ChiChi disregarded any thoughts of staying after school.

Vegeta and Piccolo met as soon as the final bell rang for the day, preparing for the arrival of Frieza with what they had discussed in the car ride home that night after meeting Beerus and Whis. Goku was not informed of their plan, but knew to be prepared for Frieza's arrival anyways. Whis had told him over the phone that Beerus was definitely prepared and confident, so Goku was putting his faith in them.

Raditz was in rare form at practice that day, getting a lot of individual attention from Coach Roshi. Goku spent a lot of that practice sitting on the bench, but he was thankful for it today, as it was much easier to keep an eye out for Frieza that way. He was also keeping an eye on the cheerleaders and spectators on the field, hoping Frieza would be heading right for the football practice rather than hurting or threatening anyone else.

The practice was almost ending, and nothing unusual had happened. Just when the three expectant teenagers felt relieved as they thought it was a false alarm, shots rang out on the football field. There were three shots which caused chaos and mayhem as people were screaming and crying. Everyone who had a chance to react dove on the ground, hoping not to be hit. Goku looked around and saw Frieza himself standing on the field with a gun. Apparently he wasn't trying to hide his identity in this attack.

Vegeta watched Frieza with fury, knowing that Frieza was only doing this because of his own defiance. If he had complied, nobody would be getting hurt today. He knew Frieza was extremely angry, or he would have been more careful to preserve his image. The Frieza Vegeta knew a few years ago would never have come to Wakusei High himself to gun down students. Vegeta and Piccolo had been prepared to attack Frieza from behind if Beerus did not show, but they weren't prepared for such a blatant attack from Frieza. Piccolo still tried to jump Frieza from behind and grab the gun, but Frieza saw him coming and shot Piccolo through the shoulder before he was anywhere near close to him. Frieza turned back on the crowd as he searched for his other two targets. He was just about to shoot when another shot was heard as Frieza gasped and fell to the ground, bleeding from the chest.

Piccolo looked up from his position on the ground near Frieza to see Beerus holster his own gun and give a short nod as he quickly departed the scene before anyone could follow him.

Goku watched Beerus get into the passenger seat of the same Cadillac they had before, driven by Whis. Whis gave a quick wave as he hastily sped out of the school parking lot. Coach Roshi was already calling 911 on his cell phone, along with many other students. Football players in the vicinity of the shots were checking people for injuries, while some students remained in their protective positions on the ground, unsure if it was safe to get up yet.

Vegeta ran up to Frieza and Piccolo. Piccolo was bleeding and in pain, but it seemed no vital organs were hit, and Vegeta pushed a towel against the wound to slow the bleeding. Vegeta took a good look at the prone form of Frieza, giving his body a kick to determine if he was still alive. He confirmed that his nightmare was finally over when he checked his pulse. Vegeta breathed a sigh of relief and collapsed on the ground between Frieza and Piccolo.

Goku watched Vegeta's and Piccolo's actions, feeling relief that things seemed to be over, until he heard crying and screaming from the other end of the field. He saw a huddle of people and ran to see what had happened. Coach Roshi was crouched over someone, asking people to get back and give him air. Goku looked across the crowd to see Bulma there with the other cheerleaders, who had worried expressions and a much better view of who was hurt.

His eyes met Bulma's tearful eyes, and she yelled to him, "Goku, it's Krillin! He's really hurt!" as she looked around anxiously for any signs of the ambulances.

The ambulances showed, and Krillin, Piccolo and Frieza were taken away; Frieza heading for the morgue while Piccolo and Krillin were getting medical care. Bulma called their other friends to tell them about what happened while Goku and Vegeta followed the ambulances to the hospital. The whole school was distraught. It had been the worst day in Mt. Paozu High School's history.

The students all received notice that school would be closed for the remainder of the week as students coped with the tragic event, and counselors would be coming to the school to see all the students and staff who were on the field that day. Piccolo's wound was superficial, and he would be released from the hospital after only a few days. Krillin's case was more serious. He had been shot through the chest, and was in intensive care. He was admitted as critical, but after a week, started to improve. Juuhachi visited him every day in the hospital. During the first week, Goku wouldn't leave his side until he was forced to do so. He was tortured by guilt, knowing that his best friend was almost killed by the monster that was coming after him.

Goku had regular meetings with Mr. Kito, one of the four counselors sent to the school. He trusted Mr. Kito and was able to talk to him about Frieza, who Mr. Kito surprisingly knew all about. He had counseled many Wakusei High students in the past about their dealings with Frieza. Piccolo and Tien saw him as well for a few weeks, but eventually stopped seeing Mr. Kito as they didn't feel the need for further counseling, and Mr. Kito agreed that they seemed to be coping well with the shooting.

Vegeta refused to see a counselor, though Goku and Bulma both encouraged him to try it. Bulma had argued with him over it, and saw one of the female counselors herself as she had trouble coping with what she had witnessed. Bulma was the one thing that helped Vegeta through dealing with the incident since he did not want to talk to anyone else. Bulma was the only one insistent enough to get through to him. He could talk to her, and she was very supportive during the time following the shooting.

ChiChi was concerned about Goku as he seemed to disappear after the incident, though she couldn't blame him. She waited patiently for him, knowing he'd come back to her when he was ready. She, like Yamcha, Lunch, and Juunana hadn't been there at the time of the shooting. The three of them spent time together going to movies and hanging out a few times in those months, along with Juuhachi when Juunana could pull her away from the hospital. They even got Piccolo to go out with them a couple of times, but he still preferred to be left alone. The students all headed into winter break, lacking the usual excitement that goes with a vacation.


	21. Chapter 21

Moving On: The Prom

It took several months, but normalcy returned to Mt. Paozu High eventually. Krillin recovered and returned to school, Goku returned to himself, spending time with his friends and girlfriend again, and everyone pushed the incident on the football field aside. For quite a while, the school felt like there was a dark cloud hanging over it. But now, it felt like the same old Mt. Paozu High again, and excitement was building as the final month of school promised some sensational events.

Seniors were readily anticipating high school graduation at the end of the year. They already knew by now where they were going to college, if they were college-bound. Others just looked forward to leaving high school behind. But before graduation, there would be prom. Junior and Senior classmen were looking forward to this momentous event in their high school lives. One morning gathering before the first bell, the group started making arrangements.

Bulma and ChiChi took charge right off the bat, rambling off every minute detail and giving orders and planning reservations, while Goku and Krillin chatted, completely ignoring them. Lunch was listening intently, but the rest of the group was quietly ignoring the spectacle the two bossy girls were displaying.

In the middle of his conversation with Krillin, Goku was surprised by a slap on the back of his head. "Ow!" He yelled as he held his head and turned around to find the perpetrator.

"Were you listening to any of that?!" ChiChi yelled at him, while both Bulma and ChiChi glared at him.

"Why do you need _me_ to listen?" Goku asked, confused. He never got involved with those things, he figured ChiChi knew by now to just plan it and tell him what to do.

ChiChi growled in frustration, but then turned to Bulma and continued discussing the details. Goku and Krillin shrugged at each other, and figured they better take their conversation somewhere else. Krillin was sure he'd be the next target. Goku was not having any luck that morning though. As they started walking, Goku was grabbed by the arm and he halted, turning in hopes that ChiChi wasn't going to hit him again.

"Wait a minute!" ChiChi called, as Goku noticed Bulma pulling over a resistant Vegeta in their direction. Once the four were together, apart from the others, Bulma decided to speak.

"You two are bringing us to prom, and staying until we leave together. For the whole thing. Understand?" Bulma asked scoldingly.

Vegeta scowled and refused to answer. He was mad enough for being dragged over to this area, but now the woman was making demands? Goku looked at both the girls almost pleadingly, then smiled his trademark smile at them.

"Well, sure. But what if I forget to eat before we leave and I need to go out to get something? Or what if my tux doesn't fit right and I need to change into comfortable clothes? Or what if—"

"No matter what, Goku!" ChiChi told him, giving him a scary look that immediately had him backing off. "If the world depended on you leaving the prom, I would rather see the world end than let you leave without me!"

"Really?" Goku asked uncertainly. ChiChi nodded fiercly. Bulma had been staring at Vegeta since she asked her threatening question, and had no intention of backing off until he answered. The morning bell rang. They continued to stand their ground.

"Hey guys? The bell rang. We need to get to class now." Goku said as he and ChiChi watched the two stubbornly staying put.

"You two go ahead. I'm waiting for an answer." Bulma said with her arms crossed, not breaking eye contact with Vegeta.

"Okay." Goku said with a laugh. "See you guys later!" He grabbed ChiChi's hand and walked her to class.

"You don't make demands at me, woman." Vegeta finally spoke.

"Well, it's a shame if you don't want to stay for the whole prom, Vegeta. I was hoping we'd be king and queen, just like at homecoming. I made a hotel reservation for the night, so after the evening ended we could spend the night alone together. But if you'd rather leave or not even bother taking me, I guess I'll just cancel that reserv—"

"Keep the reservation! Get to class now, you'll be late." Vegeta said as he headed to class quickly without making eye contact with Bulma. Bulma smirked to herself as she headed for class. She considered that little bout a win for her.

On Prom night, the gang was all meeting at Bulma's for photos and to be picked up by the limo. The girls had spent the whole day getting their hair and makeup done professionally, and dressed in beautiful floor length gowns. The guys were wearing traditional black and white tuxes to match the formality of Prom. The couples posed for photos as Bulma's mom took many pictures, finally letting them escape into the limo and head to prom.

"I'm so happy." ChiChi said as she sat in the limo, arms wrapped around Goku's arm.

"I'm glad, ChiChi." Goku said, genuinely smiling at ChiChi's happiness, which slightly eased his discomfort about going to a formal event for the evening.

"I can't wait to find out who will win the senior superlatives, and Prom King and Queen." Bulma gushed as she threw her legs over Vegeta's lap.

"Oh, come on, Bulma. We all know you're only interested because you are expecting to win." Krillin complained, finding Bulma's vanity annoying.

"You're just jealous, Krillin, because you're not a senior and can't win!" Bulma fumed, ready to start a fight.

"Yeah, right. Who cares?" Juuhachi stated dully, wearing a scowl that mirrored Vegeta's.

"Will you guys lighten up?!" Bulma asked in exasperation. "We're going to have some fun tonight!" Bulma cheered, standing and reaching forward in the limo to turn on some loud dance music. Goku and Vegeta winced and covered their ears, while everyone else started feeling the music and dancing in the limo. ChiChi grabbed Goku's hands off his ears and made him dance with her in his seat, and Bulma started dancing provocatively on Vegeta's lap, the only way she knew she could get him involved in the fun.

The prom was being held in a hotel, in the ballroom named _The Room Of Spirit And Time_. The prom goers spent a few hours dancing and having fun with their friends. Then the time came for the announcements of the night. Vice Principal Baba had been chaperoning and making sure things ran smoothly, and she stepped up to the microphone to get the announcements started.

"Attention, students! Attention!" She said, waving her hands around as if she was casting a spell. After a few minutes, the room quieted and Ms. Baba called Yamcha to the stage. "Yamcha, as this year's Senior Class President, I give you the honor of announcing our superlative winners." Ms. Baba said as she handed Yamcha an envelope.

"I didn't know Yamcha was Senior Class President." Goku whispered to Krillin.

"You don't notice a lot of things, Goku." Krillin mumbled.

Yamcha stepped up to the microphone and cleared his throat. "Okay." He started.

"Loser!" Nappa yelled out from the crowd. Others snickered as Yamcha continued.

"First we have the votes for Most Likely To Succeed….and the winner is…Nappa?" Yamcha looked around in confusion as Nappa cheered to a silent crowd, making his way to the microphone. "Is this some sort of mistake?" Yamcha questioned, looking at Ms. Baba, who shrugged her shoulders and doubtfully shook Nappa's hand just before Nappa snatched the microphone from Yamcha's hand.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Nappa cheered. "You all know I'll be successful!" Nappa boasted, taking a bow.

"He probably voted for himself a hundred times." Vegeta mumbled to Bulma.

Nappa left the stage as he handed the microphone back to Yamcha, who stood there stunned for a moment. "Okay, next…" Yamcha began hesitantly, hoping the next winner would make more sense.

"Best smile…Lunch!" Everyone cheered for Lunch as she giddily headed to the stage, accepting her award, showing everyone her charming smile. Yamcha continued down the list.

"Best Body for the Boys…Vegeta." Yamcha grumbled, but Vegeta definitely didn't miss it, proudly taking his award as girls were screaming and clapping for him.

"Best Body for the Girls…Maron!" Yamcha said happily as Maron strutted her way on the stage, earning whoops and cat calls from the guys.

"That little slut?" Bulma complained as her mouth dropped. Vegeta put his hand gently on Bulma's shoulder, knowing she was about to have a fit over not winning that award.

"Most Likely To Be A Famous Athlete…Vegeta." Yamcha said, less grumbly this time as he knew Vegeta would win that one.

"Most Likely To Live At Home With His/Her Parents…Yajirobe!" Yajirobe didn't show, he wasn't attending prom. "Okay, we'll give that to him later. Best Dressed…Bulma!" Bulma beemed and hugged Vegeta tight before frolicking onto the stage, not so graciously accepting her award. Snake and her friends were fuming that she didn't win that one. "Now for our Valedictorian…Bulma!" Bulma remained where she stood, taking a bow as she was proud to be class valedictorian. She headed back to her position in the crowd with Vegeta.

"That's all the votes we have. Now for the Prom Queen And King!" Bulma grabbed Vegeta's hand tight as she reached him, hopeful to win this one. ChiChi patted Bulma's shoulder encouragingly. "Our Prom King is Vegeta! Again?" Yamcha announced, before frowning as he realized he said that out loud. Vegeta arrogantly walked on the stage and smirked at Yamcha as Ms. Baba attempted to crown him until he bent down on his knee where the little old lady could reach. Yamcha growled, then continued. "And finally, Prom Queen is Princess!" A few confused sounds came from the crowd, while Bulma shrieked in anger. Snake made her way to the stage, cheering for herself.

"Oh, right. Snake told me her real name is Princess." Goku told ChiChi as he remembered their conversation from earlier in the year.

"Hmm. Princess is Queen. That's interesting." Juuhachi said with an amused smirk to Krillin, who chuckled and nodded. Snake was crowned, needing to kneel as well for Ms. Baba.

"And finally, we finish the Prom Court With the Prom Prince And Princess, the only award that Juniors can earn at this Prom." Yamcha said as he smiled and opened the envelopes. "Prom Prince is…Kakarot. Wow that feels weird to say. Goku!" He amended, though that was not what had been printed on the ballot. Goku came up to be crowned, raising his eyebrows at Snake and Vegeta as Snake was grabbing Vegeta by the arm and standing very close to him. He looked at Bulma in the crowd and noticed she was turning a bright shade of red, looking like she was ready to erupt as she glared at Snake.

"Prom Princess is…ChiChi!" Yamcha announced, giving a surprised and bashful ChiChi a hug as she reached the rest of the Prom Court, receiving her crown.

The Prom Queen and King were to have their dance as queen and king, and ChiChi and Goku needed to restrain Bulma as she lunged at Snake, ready to rip her apart for dancing with her man. When the dance ended, Vegeta returned to Bulma as Snake walked away giving a wicked smirk to Bulma. Goku and ChiChi then shared their dance as Prince and Princess, and after a few more hours of dancing, Prom night was wrapping up. The group headed outside, ready to get in the limo. They found Raditz already out there, apparently he had been drinking. He watched his friends and brother come out of Prom.

"Alright! Whoo!" He yelled as he jumped around like a wild man. "Prom is over! Now everyone's taking their dates home to get freaky!" He shouted as he observed couples getting into vehicles together. Goku turned to his brother before following ChiChi into the limo.

"Raditz! Cut it out! Will you just get out of here? Go back where you came from." He told him before shaking his head and climbing in the limo. Raditz laughed and continued heckling other students who were leaving prom.

Bulma's hotel reservation was in the same hotel where the Prom was, so rather than joining the group in the limo, she and Vegeta checked in and headed up the elevator to their hotel room. The limo dropped off the couples at different places, all the friends saying goodbye for the night. ChiChi and Goku made it a romantic evening outside by the lake of his party house. Krillin and Juuhachi were the last in the limo, and made the ride memorable as they blocked off the limo driver's view of them for their long ride. Bulma and Vegeta made love through the night and were laying tired and tranquil in each other's arms in their hotel room.

"Vegeta," Bulma finally spoke, "what are we going to do after the summer? You're going to a college all the way across the country from where I'll be attending. When will I be able to see you?" She asked worriedly.

"You make it sound like I'm taking off across the galaxy or something." Vegeta muttered. "Your parents own Capsule Corporation. Just take a plane capsule and visit me whenever you want. It shouldn't take that long to travel." Vegeta said as he stroked Bulma's hair, staring up towards the ceiling.

"Yeah. Why didn't I think of that?" Bulma wondered aloud.

"Because you're not as clever as I am." Vegeta gloated. Bulma smacked him on the chest playfully.

"I'm going to miss high school, though." Bulma said nostalgically.

Vegeta grunted in disapproval. "I won't. I'll be glad to get away from the harpies, the wimps and _especially _the idiots at that school." Bulma gazed at Vegeta knowingly, drawing his attention from the ceiling.

"What?" He asked her as his eyes met hers.

"You know you're going to miss them." She said with a smile and kissed him on the cheek, causing him to frown.

"Am not." He stated simply. Bulma giggled and cuddled into him, falling asleep just like that.


	22. Chapter 22

Bulma's Valedictorian Speech

Bulma stepped up to the podium, the entire senior class, as well as their family and friends, looking at her expectantly. She smiled as she spotted Vegeta in the group of graduates, smirking at her confidently as if he was giving her reassurance that she could do this. She had something written, and wanted to stick with it, but she realized as she stood there that there was more she wanted to say than what she had written down.

"Fellow Seniors, today we are officially high school graduates!" Bulma proclaimed, eliciting enthusiastic yells and screams from the crowd. After a few minutes, the screaming and cheering finally quieted down, and Bulma continued, smiling as she spotted her underclass friends with her parents.

"This year, our senior year, unfortunately, had the most tragic event in Mt. Paozu High School's history. Fortunately no lives were lost by the shots fired by the gunman that stepped on the football field that day, but we will all remember that event for the rest of our lives, I'm sure." Bulma stopped and took a deep breath, as the crowd was silently lamenting the terrifying day that changed things for a lot of students and staff this year.

"For me, personally, Mt. Paozu High has been like a second home. I have been here for most of my days the past four years, and made lots of friends. I joined cheerleading, I had boyfriends," She paused to look at Yamcha, then Vegeta, "I was homecoming queen, and now I'm the valedictorian. I've had so many adventures being here, it's really been fun." Bulma sighed nostalgically as she caught Goku and ChiChi having a sweet moment when they thought no one was looking. "I'm going to miss the teachers, staff, and especially my underclassmen friends who will all be here again next year. I'm even actually a little jealous of them, that they all get to stay together." She paused as she looked at Juunana, Juuhachi and Krillin, the latter smiling at her wholeheartedly.

"Half of the graduating class this year is new to Mt. Paozu High, having only entered this school this year. They made the best of it, and I am so grateful that Wakusei High closed, because I have met someone very special that I never would have known before." Bulma smiled lovingly at Vegeta, who scoffed as he noticed people looking his direction to find who she was looking at.

"Some of us are going to college in the fall, some are taking time off. Some of us are traveling far away, others are staying close to home. But all of us have a history here, and no matter how many years we spend apart, I think when we reunite with our friends from Mt. Paozu High, we'll pick up right where we left off. If I see you again in five years, or fifteen years, I will be just as happy to see you as I am now. I hope you would feel the same towards me." Bulma took this moment to carefully eye her enemies in school, looking at Maron and Snake, hoping they were getting the message.

"Now it's time for us to grow up. No more being taken care of by mom and dad. With the exception, maybe of Yajirobe. But as for the rest of us, we are venturing out, and who knows what kind of surprises we'll find, what enemies we'll make, what we are capable of accomplishing. But I can't wait!" Bulma looked over her shoulder at Principal Kami and Vice Principal Baba and gave them a quick nod.

"Now let's go celebrate!" She yelled as she yanked off her mortarboard and threw it in the air. The senior class all threw theirs and erupted in more yells and cheers as the parents and friends stood and clapped. The group of friends, underclassmen and seniors, all joined together after a while of shifting through the chaos, and headed out in their separate cars to meet and get something to eat. When Bulma arrived at the restaurant to see all her friends seated and ready to eat, she felt a surge of accomplishment and happiness now that all the dangers of the past year were over, and she was finally done with high school. It had been an amazing senior year, and she knew her younger friends would have a great senior year of their own next year while she was moving on to college.


End file.
